Saint Seiya, le maître des ténèbres
by jaysher
Summary: Saori, Tatsumi et les Chevaliers de Bronze s'offrent une journée à la plage. Malheureusement, ce moment de détente sera interrompu par l'intervention d'une nouvelle caste de guerriers: les Chevaliers des Ténèbres. Crossover Joe Dever.
1. Chapter 1

**Plage de Kanazawa**

**11 H 30**

**Première journée**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés après la bataille contre Poséidon. Saori et ses Chevaliers décident de s'offrir un moment de détente, tous ensemble. Après tout, est-ce que ses protecteurs n'avaient pas le droit, entre deux guerres saintes, à une distraction pour se changer les idées ? Aujourd'hui, c'est sortie pour tout le monde. Du coup, notre bande se retrouve actuellement sur l'une des plages de Kanazawa, une ville japonaise. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, s'approchant doucement du zénith. La température ambiante de l'air est agréable et chacun des protagonistes a prit soin d'emmener avec lui, un sac à dos. Après tout, puisqu'ils sont au bord de la mer, une petite baignade ne serait pas déplacée. Même Tatsumi est de la partie.

Le déplacement s'est fait dans un mini-bus tout à fait banal, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Dans le coffre a été placé un barbecue à roulettes, ainsi qu'une glacière. Dans cette dernière, un assortiment de viandes pour grillade, des paquets de chips, des boissons fraîches bref, tout ce qui faut pour rendre ce moment inoubliable. Saori est actuellement assise sur une chaise, protégée sous un parasol planté par son cher majordome. L'homme commence d'ailleurs à s'atteler auprès du barbecue. Tout près d'eux, nos cinq Chevaliers. Oui, Ikki est présent pour une fois. Il a su mettre ton attitude de grand solitaire de côté, pour passer du temps auprès de son jeune frère, Shun. D'ailleurs, la réincarnation d'Athéna s'adresse au Chevalier Phénix.

« _Je suis très contente de te compter parmi nous Ikki. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de te voir à nos côtés._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Saori. »_

Face à cette familiarité, Tatsumi s'éloigne du barbecue pour rappeler le Chevalier à l'ordre.

« _Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'adresser à Son Altesse comme une vulgaire copine ?_

_- Tatsumi !_ intervient la jeune femme.

- _Mais, Votre Altesse, je …_

_- Ikki ne m'as pas manqué de respect. Il passe une partie de son temps à se battre en mon nom, j'estime qu'il a le droit de me parler comme il le souhaite._

_- Certes, mais …_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais. »_

A ce moment, Seiya, qui discutait tranquillement avec Shiryu et Hyoga, remarque un détail chez le majordome.

« _Dis-moi Tatsumi._

_- Que me veux-tu encore toi?_

_- Tu ne comptes pas nous servir de repas à midi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

_- Regarde ta jambe droite. »_

Le serviteur de Saori baisse son visage et constate que des flammes dévorent le tissu de son pantalon.

« _Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? »_

Et voilà que l'homme s'excite pour éteindre ce petit foyer, en se roulant dans le sable. Forcément, les adolescents rigolent, même notre chère altesse. Une fois le feu maîtrisé, Tatsumi se relève et dialogue avec les sbires de Saori.

« _Vous ne pouviez pas m'aider ?_

_- Pourquoi ? _s'exprime Hyoga dont la vision est diminuée depuis son attaque contre Isaac de Kraken,_ Je trouve que tu t'en sortais pas trop mal. »_

Nouvel éclat de rire collectif, ce qui n'amuse pas vraiment le cuisinier. Celui-ci retourne auprès du barbecue, veillant cette fois à être plus vigilant. De son côté, Shiryu se tourne vers la mer. A cause de sa cécité, le garçon est devenu plus sensible au monde qui l'entoure. De suite, un air grave s'affiche sur son regard, ce qui intrigue Shun.

« _Tout va bien Shiryu ? »_

Le Chevalier du Dragon se dépêche de faire disparaitre son expression et bascule son visage vers celui de son partenaire.

« _Oui._

_- Je n'en avais pas l'impression. »_

Visiblement, Shiryu est démasqué, mais vu le thème de cette sortie, il ne souhaite pas inquiéter ses amis.

« _Ce n'est rien Shun, juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Je dois vraiment apprendre le sens du mot divertissement._

_- Justement, exerce-toi aujourd'hui. »_

Et Shun n'a pas tort.

« _Quelqu'un peut surveiller la cuisson tandis que j'aille chercher le nécessaire pour passer à table ?_ lance soudainement Tatsumi.

- _On peut très bien manger avec les doigts. _rétorque Saori.

-_ Mais, Votre Altesse …_

_- Oublions le protocole, tu veux. Comme l'a dit Shun, nous sommes ici pour nous détendre donc, amusons-nous. »_

La joie qui illumine le visage de la jeune femme touche le cœur du majordome, ce qui est très rare. Sous cet ordre, il décide de capituler.

« _Très bien princesse Saori._

_- Je te remercie et détends-toi aussi un peu, car je compte te voir en maillot de bains dans quelques heures._

_- Quoi ? »_

Le visage de l'homme de mains passe à des couleurs écarlates, témoignant de sa gêne. Là encore, nouvelle vague de rires. Les adolescents se rapprochent du barbecue et commencent à se servir. Etant très attentif vis-à-vis de Saori, Seiya n'hésite pas à lui en tendre deux.

« _Merci beaucoup Seiya._

_- Mais à votre service belle demoiselle. »_

Ce compliment fait rougir la jeune princesse. Bien sûr, là encore, Tatsumi oublie les conseils de la petite-fille Kido.

« _Seiya, présente tes excuses à notre princesse immédiatement._

_- Relaxe Tatsumi. N'est-ce pas Saori qui nous a demandé de nous amuser ? »_

Et oui cher majordome. Ce que vient de faire Seiya n'était rien de plus qu'un petit amusement.

« _Bien joué Seiya. » _Prononce la fille aux cheveux violets.

Et voilà que Saori est prise d'un fou rire. De toute connaissance, c'est la première fois que cet être ne puisse contrôler un tel comportement de sa part. On comprend mieux la raison de cette escapade. Kido avait également besoin de se détendre et la voir rigoler de cette façon nous prouve que le but est atteint. La première bouchée de viande disparait dans la bouche féminine.

« _Huuuum. Délicieux Tatsumi, mes félicitations._

_- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, Votre Altesse, ce n'est juste que de la cuisson._

_- Certes mais tu nous prouves que tu es un excellent cuisinier. Par contre, je trouve que cela manque de quelque chose._

_- Quoi donc ? J'ai une bouteille de ketchup dans le coffre, ainsi que de la moutarde et de la mayonnaise._

_- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je manque. J'aimerais juste boire une bonne bière bien fraîche. »_

Cette fois, tous les Chevaliers sont étonnés de ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Tatsumi rejoint leur état contemplatif, se demandant si la femme plaisante.

« _Allez, dépêche-toi ! »_ insiste-t-elle.

Le larbin hésite. Suite à son incompréhension, Hyoga intervient.

« _Saori, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir boire une bière ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant à vouloir boire de l'alcool. Après tout, je suis libre de vouloir faire ce que je veux._

_- Certes Votre Altesse mais tout de même, je ne pense pas que votre grand-père approuve ce choix de votre part,_ explique Tatsumi.

-_ Comment peux-tu parler de mon aïeul de la sorte ?_

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Lorsqu'il était de ce monde, il n'hésitait pas à m'amuser lors de nos repas. Il aimait les bons plats, la bonne ambiance et par-dessus tout, l'amusement. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non._

_- Dans ce cas, sache que tu me déçois. Maintenant, va me chercher une bière sinon, tu peux t'assoir sur ton salaire de ce mois-ci !_

_- A vos ordres princesse. »_

Tatsumi s'éloigne de celle qu'il a juré de servir, marchant vers le véhicule. Pendant ce temps, Saori éclate de rire, semant le doute dans l'esprit de ses protecteurs.

« _Il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre le sens du mot détente. »_

Oui, Saori a usé de son rang pour se jouer de ce pauvre Tatsumi. Seiya et ses camarades rigolent, ce qui surprend le serviteur, à son retour. Dans ses mains, plusieurs canettes de soda et d'alcool.

« _Pourquoi rigolez-vous ? »_ ose-t-il demander.

Les six individus retrouvent leur sérieux le temps de quelques secondes, avant de s'esclaffer joyeusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, une canette de bière se retrouve entre les mains de la femme. La capsule ouverte, Saori se désaltère. Soudain, la canette lui échappe, roulant sur le sable. Son contenu se déverse et la femme conserve sa position.

« _Saori. »_ s'inquiète Seiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Les cinq adolescents et Tatsumi n'ont pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage qu'un cosmos maléfique se fait ressentir. Les Chevaliers se retournent, pour scruter la mer et voilà que trois silhouettes font leur apparition. De suite, Seiya s'avance pour dépasser ses amis, le poing droit légèrement levé.

« _Qui est-ce ? »_

Les ombres s'approchent et posent enfin leurs pieds sur le sable de la plage. De suite, nous pouvons remarquer qu'il s'agit de Chevaliers.

« _Nous sommes venus chercher votre déesse._ dit l'un d'entre eux.

-_ Et pour quelle raison ?_ questionne Seiya.

- _Nous devons la sacrifier à la gloire de notre maître. »_ répond le même homme.

Ce dernier est grand et dégage une puissance folle. Son heaume représente la tête d'un serpent mais ses protèges-épaules semblent arborer des motifs ailés. Ses cheveux sont verts ainsi que ses yeux. Quand à sa peau, elle est légèrement foncée.

« _Parce que tu crois qu'on va rester là sans lever le petit doigt ?_ lance Hyoga.

-_ C'est surtout parce que vous en aurez pas l'occasion. Je me présente, je suis Brent, Chevalier Ténébreux du Serpent Ailé._

- _Du Serpent Ailé ? »_ poursuit Pégase.

Le leader démoniaque hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« _Oui et je vous garantis que vous ne ferez pas long feu face à moi._

_- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi._ lui rétorque le Chevalier du cygne.

-_ Ne sois pas si pressé veux-tu._ »

A la fin de cette phrase, Brent se tourne vers ses deux compagnons.

« _Attrapez-moi cette femme et quittons cet endroit maudit !_

_- A tes ordres Serpent. »_

Celui qui vient de prononcer ces mots est l'un des Chevaliers qui se tient aux côtés de Brent. Ses cheveux sont noirs et il est de taille moyenne. Son armure, grise, semble représenter un homme. C'est également la même chose pour l'autre guerrier. Néanmoins, les morceaux d'armures qui recouvrent ses bras semble indiquer une nette différence. En effet, deux couteaux sont dessinés dessus. Soudain, les yeux de Brent se mettent à briller d'une étrange lueur verdâtre.

« _Envol ! »_

Rapidement, un vent violent s'échappe du sable et envoie les Chevaliers de bronze, dans les cieux. Désormais, le chemin est libre.

_« Voleurs, à vous d'opérer. »_

De suite, les deux fidèles de Brent foncent en direction de Saori, qui est toujours figée dans sa posture. Tatsumi se place devant celle à qui il a juré obéissance.

« _Désolé messieurs mais vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps._ lance-t-il courageusement.

-_ Cela ne risque pas de nous être bien difficile. »_ rétorque le Chevalier aux protèges-bras décorés.

Ce dernier se dépêche de se placer face au serviteur et se presse pour lui décrocher une droite. Sous la force du coup, l'homme vole sur plusieurs mètres. Lourdement, il retombe sur le sol et sombre dans l'inconscience. De son côté, le deuxième Chevalier du voleur se place auprès d'Athéna et pose l'une de ses mains sur la tête de celle-ci.

« _Brent, mission réussie._ dit-il.

- _Très bien. »_

Les trois chevaliers disparaissent, en prenant soin d'emmener Saori avec eux. Une fois leur départ effectué, les guerriers de bronze retombent sur la terre ferme. Ils parviennent à se poster sur leurs pieds mais la force de l'attaque résonne encore dans l'ensemble de leur corps.

« _Quelle puissance._ fait remarquer Seiya.

-_ Saori ! » _hurle Hyoga.

Les Chevaliers se rapprochent du transat sur lequel se tenait la jeune femme, tandis que Shun se précipite sur Tatsumi.

**Grèce**

**Sanctuaire**

**Cour d'entraînement**

Marine est debout, le dos appuyé contre l'un des piliers. Immobile, elle veille sur l'entraînement qu'effectue plusieurs garçons en âge de se battre.

« _N'ayez pas peur de mettre davantage de force dans vos coups. Ce n'est pas en ayant la force de frappe d'une mouche que vous parviendrez à devenir Chevaliers. »_

Soudain, les sens de la femme se mettent en alerte. De là où elle se trouve, Marine a pu sentir le cosmos d'Athéna disparaitre.

« _Toi aussi tu te poses des questions ? »_

La combattante tourne son visage masqué sur sa droite et remarque sa partenaire, qui marche dans sa direction.

« _Bonjour Shina. Si tu parles de la disparition d'Athéna oui, je m'interroge. »_

La Chevalière du Serpentaire s'arrête à ses côtés, afin de poursuivre la conversation.

« _L'une de nous deux devrait peut-être rejoindre Seiya, pour savoir ce qui se passe exactement._

_- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y rendre de ce pas. »_

Marine quitte son pilier et commence à marcher vers la sortie du sanctuaire lorsqu'une voix masculine se fait entendre.

« _Restez ici mesdemoiselles ! »_

L'Aigle et la femme aux cheveux verts lèvent la tête et aperçoivent un homme, se tenant debout sur le sommet d'une autre colonne de pierre. Ses cheveux sont blonds et son teint est pâle. Son armure est blanche, présentant plusieurs motifs roses, bleues, jaunes, violettes et rouges.

« _Qui es-tu et comment as-tu fait pour te glisser dans le sanctuaire sans te faire repérer ?_ l'interroge Shina.

-_ Je me nomme Hyacinthe et je suis un Messager._

_- Un Messager dis-tu ?_ poursuit Marine.

- _Tout à fait. Si je suis ici, c'est sous les ordres de mon dieu, Hermès. »_

Peu après cette information communiquée, le Messager saute du pilier pour se poser sur la terre ferme.

« _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Athéna vient de se faire kidnapper._

_- Que dis-tu ?_ doute la femme aux cheveux rouges.

_- La pure vérité. A l'heure où je vous parle, elle doit sûrement être dans le monde des ténèbres._

_- Nous devons la retrouver._ s'inquiète Shina.

- _Je suis d'accord avec vous. Pour le moment, je vais rejoindre les Chevaliers de bronze et en attendant, je vous demande qu'une seule chose. Organisez-vous pour que l'un des gardiens des douze maisons veillent sur l'entraînement de ces chers petits._

_- Ne parle pas d'eux comme s'ils étaient des enfants, s'il te plait. »_ le menace le mentor de Seiya.

Hyacinthe laisse échapper un rire à peine étouffé, avant de poursuivre.

« _J'estime qu'à huit ou neuf ans, on est encore un enfant mais bon, nous n'allons pas polémiquer sur ce sujet. Surtout que si on traîne de la patte comme nous le faisons actuellement, vous n'aurez aucun chance de retrouver Athéna vivante. »_

Le Messager tourne le dos aux deux femmes.

« _Faites ce que je vous ai demandé et de mon côté, je prépare les Chevaliers de bronze. »_

Et d'un battement de paupières, l'étrange blond disparait du sanctuaire.

**Japon**

**Plage de Kanazawa**

Tatsumi est revenu à lui. En ce moment, l'homme est assit sur la chaise de plage sur laquelle se situait Saori, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Comment te sens-tu ?_ lui demande Shun.

- _Mieux mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut s'inquiéter mais de la princesse. D'ailleurs, que faîtes-vous encore ici ?_

_-_ _On aimerait intervenir mais nous ignorons où elle a été emmené. »_ l'informe Seiya.

Tout à coup, Hyoga et Shiryu ont une drôle d'impression. Les deux hommes sentent qu'une énergie positive opère sur eux, au niveau des yeux, pour être plus précis. Rapidement, le Chevalier de Cygne porte l'une de ses mains sur son bandage.

« _Mais…que m'arrive-t-il ? »_

S'interroge l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il retire sa paume, il ressent le besoin de retirer le morceau de tissu qui recouvre son orbite. Là, le jeune homme constate que la vision de son œil est revenue. Mieux encore, sa plaie est totalement soignée.

« _Je…vois à nouveau. »_


	3. Chapter 3

Le Chevalier du Dragon en fait autant de son côté et constate le même état.

« _Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Les garçons n'ont pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions lorsqu'une lueur aveuglante surgit. A quelques mètres des adolescents, un amas d'étoiles blanchâtres, brillantes et nombreuses se rassemblent. Peu après, les armures des guerriers font leur matérialisation, entières et réparées. Seiya s'interroge.

« _Nos armures ? »_

La luminosité disparait et à ce moment, Hyacinthe se montre près de l'armure de Pégase qui se trouve à l'extrémité droite de la rangée de protections.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ lui lance le brun.

-_ Je me nomme Hyacinthe et je suis un Messager d'Hermès._

_- D'Hermès ? »_ poursuit Shun.

Le Chevalier au service du dieu des voyages hoche positivement de la tête, avant de poursuivre.

« _Dragon, Cygne, comment allez-vous ?_ demande l'étranger.

- _Mieux mais à qui devons-nous ce miracle ?_ interroge Shiryu.

- _A moi, tout simplement. »_

Hyacinthe sourit.

« _Etant sous les ordres d'Hermès, j'ai la capacité de soigner tout ce qui est vivant. Cela peut aller de l'humain, d'un animal, d'une plante et dans ce cas présent, d'une armure. Maintenant, je suis en mesure de pouvoir vous aider, en ce qui concerne votre déesse._

_- Tu sais où Athéna se trouve ?_ se montre curieux Pégase.

- _Oui. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, elle se trouve en ce moment même, dans un monde parallèle._

_- Un monde parallèle ?_ intervient le blond.

- _Exactement. D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez vous y rendre, préparez-vous de suite._

_- Nous sommes d'accord mais comment veux-tu qu'on puisse se rendre dans cet univers alors qu'aucun d'entre … »_

Seiya n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vient de réaliser la solution.

« _Tu vas nous aider à passer dans ce monde ?_

_-_ _Tout à fait._

_- On devrait peut-être prévenir les Gardiens des douze maisons ?_ s'inquiète le Chevalier de Bronze.

-_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous avez déjà prouvé, par le passé, que vous étiez capable de vous débrouiller sans eux. De plus, l'aide de Marine et de Shina sera suffisante. Maintenant, ne perdons pas de temps je vous prie._

_- Parce qu'elles vont venir ?_ questionne Seiya.

-_ Bien sûr car elles sont au service d'Athéna, après tout. Maintenant, allons-y car chaque minute passée peut-être fatale pour votre déesse._ _ »_

Les armures émettent un curieux son, avant de s'élever dans les airs et se disloquer. Très rapidement, les garçons sont prêts pour partir à la recherche de leur déesse. De son côté, Hyacinthe lève son bras gauche en direction de la mer. Sa main s'ouvre et l'homme prononce quelques mots.

« _Que les portes du voyage s'ouvrent pour moi. »_

Deux battants ornées de feuilles d'or se matérialisent sur l'eau. Lentement, elles s'ouvrent, laissant apercevoir un monde chaotique de l'autre côté.

« _Je vais vous accompagner au tout début de ce voyage car j'ai des informations à vous donner. Ensuite, je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire._

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire Hyacinthe, _le coupe Seiya, _nous sommes des Chevaliers et nous avons déjà prouvé plus d'une fois à Athéna, qu'elle pouvait nous faire confiance. »_

Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki et Shun acquiescent.

« _Messager ?_ adresse le cadet du Phénix.

- _Oui Andromède ?_

_- Pourquoi Hermès souhaite-t-il aider Athéna ?_

_- J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien vous dire car cette décision vient de très haut. Maintenant, suivez-moi car nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre._

_- De très haut ?_ demande Shiryu, _Zeus ?_

_- Non._

_- De qui alors ?_ poursuit le Dragon.

_-_ _Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »_

Hyacinthe marche en direction de l'étrange porte, suivi de près par les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze. Une fois que le groupe franchi le seuil, les battants se referment derrière leur passage. De son côté, Tatsumi se retrouve seul.

« _Bonne chance Chevaliers et tachez de ramener la princesse vivante. »_

oOoOoO

**Monde parallèle**

**Ruines du monastère Kaï**

OoOoOo

Le groupe arrive devant un spectacle de désolation totale. En effet, devant eux se dresse les ruines encore fumantes de plusieurs bâtisses, qui semblaient constituer un monastère.

« _Visiblement, ce monde a subi beaucoup plus de perturbations que nous l'avons cru._ remarque Hyacinthe.

-_ Bon, qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? »_ le questionne Seiya.

Le Messager s'éloigne des garçons et pose son postérieur sur une colonne de pierre brisée, se trouvant sur le sol.

« _Ceux qui ont enlevé Athéna obéissent aux Maîtres des Ténèbres qui représentent une véritable menace pour ce monde. D'ailleurs, sachez que les personnes qui vivaient dans ce monastère constituaient l'ultime rempart._

_- Ce qui veut dire que ce monde a basculé dans la terreur ?_ demande Hyoga.

- _J'en ai bien peur, hélas. »_

De la tristesse s'affiche sur le visage de Hyacinthe qui, pourtant, continue ses explications.

« _La seule personne qui pourra vous prêter main forte dans cet univers est le Roi qui vit à Holmgard, la capitale de ce royaume. D'ailleurs, je pense que son château est pour le moment, l'unique but de cette mission de sauvetage._

_-_ _Et tu penses qu'il pourra vraiment nous aider ?_

_- Et comment ! »_

Intervient une nouvelle voix masculine. Tout le monde tourne son visage dans la même direction et remarque un chevalier. Son armure présente deux couleurs dominantes, le bleu et le gris. Son heaume est la tête d'un animal carnivore. Ses cheveux sont bleus, ses yeux, marrons, et le teint de sa peau est blanchâtre. Sur son armure, au niveau du torse, un étrange dessin. Hyacinthe se lève alors de son pilier, reconnaissant le symbole.

« _Tu es un Chevalier Kaï ?_

_- C'est exact Messager et je suis le seul survivant. Je me présente, je suis Toren, Chevalier du Loup Solitaire._

_- Comment sais-tu que je suis au service d'Hermès ?_

_- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec d'autres guerriers appartenant à ta caste. N'oublie pas que vous avez le pouvoir de voyager dans tous les mondes._

_- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas le seul aux ordres de mon dieu. De plus, comment peux-tu savoir que les garçons qui m'accompagnent ne sont pas une menace ?_

_- Parce que leur cosmos est pur et qu'ils sont avec toi. »_

Sachant qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ce guerrier, Hyacinthe s'approche de lui.

« _Et comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie malgré l'attaque qu'a subi le monastère ? D'autres ont survécu ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Doucement, _l'arrête le Loup, _je peux comprendre ta joie de me voir mais je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule question à la fois. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un humain. »_

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Toren rigole, ce qui déconcerte totalement les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze. D'ailleurs, Seiya ne se prive pas pour lui dire.

« _Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi décontracté malgré ce qui se passe dans ce royaume ?_

_-_ _Parce que je vais me joindre à vous et qu'à nous six, nous parviendrons à causer du tort aux Chevaliers Ténébreux. »_

Explique le guerrier Kaï, en retrouvant son sérieux. Ensuite, il tourne son visage vers celui du Messager.

« _Maintenant, je vais répondre à tes questions mais pour cela, je me dois de vous raconter l'histoire de ce monastère. Déjà, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce royaume qui se nomme Sommerlund. En ce moment, nous nous trouvons au Nord et depuis plusieurs siècles, il est coutume d'envoyer les fils des Chevaliers de la guerre dans ce monastère qui porte le nom de Kaï. Ici, on reçoit une formation pour nous apprendre l'art et les sciences de nos ancêtres._

_- Qui sont vos enseignants ?_ demande Shiryu.

- _Des moines. _lui répond Toren. _Pour acquérir les connaissances adéquates, nous avons dû subir de rudes épreuves. A cause de ces moments, on serait en droit de leur reprocher quelque chose mais non. Les seules choses qu'ils reçoivent de notre part, au retour, sont l'amour et le respect._

_- Comme nous et nos maîtres. »_

Interrompt Seiya. Ses amis font savoir leur accord avant que le Chevalier du Loup Solitaire poursuit.

« _Si on recevait ces formations, c'était pour former la résistance contre une terrible menace qui venait de l'Ouest, celle de la soif de puissance des Chevaliers Ténébreux. Par le passé, ces derniers ont déjà tenté une opération similaire. Les morts furent nombreux à déplorer et certaines cicatrices ont encore du mal à se refermer, à l'heure où je vous parle. Le Chevalier Vishna, le maître du camp adverse, périt d'un coup d'épée donné par le roi Ulnar. Pour s'en débarrasser définitivement, le souverain a jeté le corps de cet être immonde dans une gorge qu'on nomme Maaken._

_- Comment un roi a pu vaincre un Chevalier ?_ s'interroge Ikki.

-_ Grâce à son épée qui est devenue légendaire et qui s'appelle désormais le glaive de Sommer. Toutefois, malgré cette victoire, vous vous doutez bien que nos ennemis se sont promis notre destruction totale ? »_

Les Chevaliers de Bronze hochent positivement de la tête. Tranquillement, Toren continue.

« _Aujourd'hui, on devait célébrer la grande fête de Fehmarn. C'est un évènement qui marque la victoire du roi. Du coup, je suis parti très tôt, ce matin, chercher du bois en guise de corvée._


	4. Chapter 4

-_ Une corvée ? »_ questionne Ikki.

Toren hoche positivement de la tête, ce qui attise la curiosité de Shun.

« _Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir cette punition ?_

_- Je me suis montré inattentif en classe._

_- Quoi ? »_ lâche Shiryu.

Le Chevalier du loup se passe la main droite dans les cheveux, comme embêté par cette révélation.

« _Je vous rassure, cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps._

_- Nous te croyons Toren. Il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois d'être distrait, lors de mon apprentissage avec mon maître._ informe Pégase.

-_ Donc, on se comprend. »_

Toren sourit à Seiya qui lui rend aussitôt. Ensuite, le guerrier Kaï poursuit son histoire.

« _Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai ressenti un puissant cosmos maléfique qui s'approcha à vive allure du monastère. J'ai laissé le bois m'échapper des bras et je me suis précipité vers le lieu de la menace. Hélas, par un quelconque miracle, le soleil a été obscurci et il faisait si sombre que je trébucha contre une racine. Je suis tombé la tête la première. »_

Le Loup soulève une mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait une partie de son front, pour laisser entrevoir une petite bosse. Ensuite, il repose le bras le long de son corps.

« _Dans ma chute, j'ai violemment heurté une racine assez imposante qui m'a assommé. J'ai repris connaissance au bout de plusieurs heures et il ne restait plus rien du monastère, à part ces quelques ruines. »_

A ce moment, des trémolos se font entendre dans la voix de Toren. Des larmes lui viennent aux yeux, témoignant de sa douleur suite à cette situation dramatique.

« _Tous mes compagnons ont été ensevelis sous les décombres et je suis le seul survivant. Je me suis promis de venger mes frères mais seul, je ne le pourrai. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de vous Chevaliers._

_- Nous pouvons comprendre ta peine Toren mais ton but est différent du nôtre. _lui fait remarquer Seiya.

- _Peut-être mais pour l'heure, nous allons devoir unir nos forces. »_

Toren essuie ses larmes du revers de l'un de ses bras et donne une explication.

« _Le seul être qui peut vous aider à retrouver votre déesse est le roi de ce pays. Non seulement vous obtiendrez des informations et moi, je pourrai le prévenir de la menace qui est en route. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »_

Shiryu et Hyoga se regardent puis acquiesce de la tête. Shun et Ikki en font autant et remarquant l'attitude de ses congénères, le leader donne une réponse.

« _Nous ferons le voyage avec toi._

_- Merci beaucoup. »_

A ce moment, Hyacinthe s'adresse à Toren.

« _Visiblement, nous n'avons plus besoin de moi ici ?_

_- C'est exact Messager._

_- Dans ce cas, je ne m'attarde pas davantage. »_

Le sbire d'Hermès tourne son visage vers ceux des Chevaliers de Bronze.

« _Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette mission._

_- Merci à toi Hyacinthe._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui faut remercier mais mon dieu. »_

Et dans un battement de paupières, le Messager disparait du secteur. Maintenant, Toren doit guider les cinq adolescents et il ne perd pas de temps.

« _Puisque nous allons faire la route ensemble, je me dois de vous offrir quelques présents, afin de faciliter votre évolution dans ce monde. Suivez-moi ! »_

Le Chevalier Kaï tourne le dos aux combattants d'Athéna et marche dans une direction. La bande le suit, à rythme normal, sans trop se poser de questions. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se tiennent devant un escalier qui s'enfonce dans le sol. Toren entame la descende des marches et naturellement, ses compagnons en font tout autant.

OoOoOo

Sous-sol du Monastère.

Salle des préparatifs.

OoOoOo

Plusieurs torches sont encastrés dans les parois de la salle, diffusant une douce lumière. Devant les murs, des meubles sur lesquels reposent des sacs à dos. Au centre de la pièce, un cercle bleu foncé. Toren s'avance vers les buffets et attrape des sacs qu'il tend aux Chevaliers.

« _Notre voyage risque d'être long mes amis, c'est pour cette raison que je vous offre ces sacs._

_- Qui les a préparé ? _interroge Shiryu.

_- Mes maîtres ! Visiblement, ils étaient au courant de notre mission._

_- Mais comment ?_

_- Ils avaient des pouvoirs bien plus grand que les miens, sachez-le ! »_

Seiya prend celui qui lui est destiné et risque un œil à l'intérieur.

« _Une carte, des vivres, de l'argent et une drôle de fiole ?_

_- Oui Pégase. Un plan de la région est toujours d'une grande aide, surtout si l'un de vous est isolé des autres. Pour l'alimentation, j'espère que votre palais n'est pas trop difficile et dans vos besaces, se trouvent l'équivalent de trois repas. »_

Toren tend des sacs à Hyoga et Shun.

_« Pour l'argent, notre monnaie s'appelle la couronne d'or et vous en avez douze chacun. »_

Une fois que les deux Chevaliers ont prit leur paquetage, c'est au tour du Phénix de se voir offrir le même cadeau.

« _Et pour finir, une fiole de potion régénérative. Si jamais vous êtes blessés et que vous avez besoin de récupérer des forces, buvez le contenu de cette préparation. Je vous garantis qu'ensuite, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux._

_- Merci beaucoup Toren._ dit Ikki, avant de prendre son sac.

- _Maintenant, j'ai encore un cadeau à vous offrir. Seiya, veux-tu bien te placer au centre du cercle s'il te plait ?_

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Tu veux sauver ta déesse oui ou non ?_

_- Bien sûr mais …_

_- Dans ce cas, ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis. »_

Seiya décide de se montrer docile en s'avançant vers le cœur du cercle. Une fois le garçon positionné, les couleurs bleuâtres du tracé se mettent à briller.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'inquiète Pégase.

-_ Aucune angoisse à avoir Chevalier ! Pour évoluer dans le royaume le plus aisément possible, je vais t'offrir des capacités supplémentaires._

_- Des capacités dis-tu ?_

_- Oui et tu constateras leur efficacité dans les heures à venir. »_

Toren lève ses bras en direction de Seiya et récite une formule.

« _Je demande à mes ancêtres d'offrir à ce garçon courageux, leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs ! Que la magie Kaï circule en lui, comme le souffle de vie. Moi, Chevalier du Loup Solitaire, ordonne aux esprits de l'autre côté, d'agir en mon nom ! »_

Aussitôt l'incantation prononcée, des sphères fumeuses et de couleur violette s'échappent du sol et tournent autour de Seiya. Celui-ci s'inquiète de plus en plus.

« _Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer Toren ?_

_- Si je te le dis. »_

Cinq sphères s'illuminent.

« _Bien. Voici les capacités que mes ancêtres ont accepté de t'offrir. Désormais, tu as les dons de l'orientation, du sixième sens, de la puissance psychique, de la communication animale et la maîtrise psychique des matières._

_- Et c'est bien ?_

_- Voilà une question stupide. Maintenant, sors du cercle et laisse la place à Shiryu._

_- Entendu. »_

Et l'étrange procédé se produit une seconde fois. Quelques minutes s'écoulent et le Dragon connait le résultat. Vient le tour de Hyoga, suivi rapidement de Shun et pour finir, Ikki. Maintenant, les cinq Chevaliers sont désormais prêts.

« _Maintenant que vous êtes habités par ces capacités, nous allons pouvoir partir. »_

A la fin de cette phrase, les sens de Toren se mettent en alerte. Un air sérieux s'affiche alors sur son visage, inquiétant les cinq adolescents.

« _Toren ? _demande Seiya.

- _Nous allons devoir quitter le monastère et très vite._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Les ennemis peuvent revenir d'un moment à l'autre. »_

Toren pose son sac sur le dos et se hâte vers l'escalier qui mène à la surface. Les Chevaliers de Bronze le suivent rapidement et peu de temps après, les voilà de nouveau à l'air libre.


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'y a pas une seule seconde à perdre. Ils doivent prendre la route de Holmgard, la capitale du Sommerlund, au plus vite pour apprendre au roi, une terrible nouvelle: les Chevaliers Kaï ont tous été décimé. A part Toren, plus un seul n'est vivant. Cependant, ces guerriers étaient les seuls capable de guider les troupes, lors des confrontations avec les agents des Ténèbres. Les six amis descendent le chemin escarpé qui s'ouvre devant eux. Au pied de la colline, une bifurcation. L'embranchement donnent accès à deux chemins menant à une forêt. Poursuivant leur course, trois Chevaliers s'arrêtent brutalement. Il s'agit de Seiya, Shun et Ikki. Etrangement, les garçons sont en alerte mais se posent tout de même des questions. Suite à ce comportement, le Dragon, le Cygne et le Loup Solidaire cessent leur course et se retournent.

« _Un souci ?_ demande Shiryu.

- _C'est étrange. » _fait Shun.

Celui-ci lève son bras porteur de sa chaîne offensive et constate que son arme ne bouge pas.

« _Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me faire comprendre mais je sens une menace pas très loin. Par contre, je suis perplexe car ma chaîne ne semble pas réagir._

-_ Je partage tes doutes Shun car je suis également sur mes gardes. » _informe Seiya.

Toren, souriant, quitte Hyoga et Shiryu pour s'approcher du trio.

« _Je sais ce qui se passe. Je vous informe messieurs que l'un de vos pouvoirs Kaï est en train de se manifester._

_- Vraiment ?_ dit Ikki, surpris.

- _Oui. Concentrez-vous davantage et vous aurez probablement une image un peu plus précise de ce qui pourrait nous attendre, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. »_

Les Chevaliers de Bronze acceptent volontiers cette première leçon et ferment tous les paupières. Le premier à s'exprimer est Phénix.

« _Je sens la présence de plusieurs Chevaliers Ténébreux. _

_- Oui et leur cosmos est vraiment malsain, _poursuit son cadet.

-_ A mon avis, ils surveillent les deux chemins afin d'y faire de nouvelles victimes. » _termine Pégase.

Les adolescents ouvrent leurs yeux, brisant net leur concentration.

« _Très bonne analyse de la situation ! »_

Leur fait remarquer Toren. Ensuite, celui-ci promène son regard aux alentours et constate un chemin qui part en direction du sud et un autre, passant au nord-est. Cette deuxième option présente un feuillage en bordure, plutôt touffu.

« _Pour le moment, restons groupés. Empruntons le chemin bordé, vous voulez bien ? »_

Encore une fois, les Chevaliers acceptent sans poser davantage de questions. Toren est devenu, bien malgré lui, le leader de cette bande mais dans un sens, c'est plutôt normal. Il faut avouer que la seule personne qui connaisse bien le secteur n'est autre que ce garçon. Du coup, les voilà partis pour la fameuse direction.

OoOoOo

Une demi-heure s'est écoulée depuis le départ du carrefour. Pendant cette durée, les Chevaliers se sont frayés un chemin parmi les épaisses broussailles lorsqu'ils entendent des cris au-dessus de leur tête. Levant les yeux, ils distinguent la silhouette d'un guerrier Ténébreux. A voix basse, Toren leur communique le totem de ce combattant.

« _C'est un Chevalier dont l'armure est celle d'un animal, le Kraan._

_- Et tu peux nous dire à quoi cela ressemble ?_ demande Shiryu.

-_ Le Kraan est un reptile ailé, qui servait de monture à d'autres créatures qui pouvaient se tenir debout sur leurs deux jambes. En réalité, ces dernières ressemblaient à des humains mais leur peau et certaines caractéristiques physiques les distinguaient. On les nomme ici, des Gloks._

_- Des Gloks ?_ s'interroge Hyoga.

- _Oui. »_

Deux Chevaliers des Ténèbres circulent entre les branches des arbres, suivant le premier.

« _Voilà des guerriers qui ont reçu cette créature comme armure. Les Gloks sont les plus fidèles serviteurs des Maîtres des Ténèbres. Ils sont animés par la haine et sont entièrement dévoués à la cause du mal. Avec eux, aucune discussion. Si jamais votre route croise celui de l'un d'entre eux, ne cherchez pas à discuter, éliminez-le ! »_

Grâce aux arbres, les six amis restent cachés, aux yeux des trois Chevaliers qui viennent de passer. Lorsque Toren est sûr que les ennemis se sont assez éloignés, il donne l'autorisation de poursuivre.

OoOoOo

Cinq cents mètres plus tard, des cris et des bruits similaires au fracas du tonnerre se font entendre. Lorsqu'ils s'approchent, les Chevaliers aperçoivent une clairière dont Toren semble reconnaître.

« _Les ruines de Raunas, un ancien temple de la forêt. »_

Une troupe de Chevaliers du Glok dont le Loup Solitaire évalue le nombre entre vingt-cinq et trente, sont en train d'attaquer les ruines qu'ils encerclent. D'autres guerriers similaires, plus nombreux, jonchent le sol, morts, parmi les vestiges du temple. L'assaut des Chevaliers survivants ne faiblit pas et ils poursuivent leur attaque contre les ruines. Soudain, un éclair jaillit et vient frapper le premier rang des Ténébreux. Ces derniers sont alors projetés en tous sens, trébuchant et roulant sur eux-mêmes. L'un d'eux, plus grand que les autres, lance des jurons à ses congénères et les incite à repartir à l'attaque, en les frappant à grands coups d'un fouet aux lanières de fer barbelé. Les nouveaux arrivants, voulant passer à l'action, s'approchent de la clairière tout en restant à l'abri des feuillages. Ils souhaitent connaître l'identité de celui qui tentait de protéger les ruines et à leur grand étonnement, ils aperçoivent un jeune Chevalier, seul. Ce dernier tient tête aux sbires démoniaques et Toren semble le reconnaitre, grâce à sa protection. Il faut dire que son armure bleu ciel, arborant des étoiles est difficile à ignorer.

« _C'est un jeune Chevalier de la guilde des Magiciens,_ prononce le guerrier Kaï.

-_ Et il est de notre côté ?_ interroge Ikki.

_- Bien sûr. Cette caste est juste après la nôtre sur le plan de la puissance de combat. Il suffit juste de regarder comment ce garçon livre bataille et vous comprendrez pourquoi nos ennemis souhaitent s'en débarrasser. »_

Cinq Gloks, la lance pointée, foncent sur le combattant solitaire qui bat en retraite à l'intérieur des ruines. Les six Chevaliers le voient alors se tourner et lever la main gauche. Au même moment, un éclair bleu jaillit du bout de ses doigts et vient frapper quelques adversaires peu discret. Non loin de l'endroit où nos amis sont cachés, un autre Ténébreux contourne les ruines en courant et grimpe au sommet d'une des colonnes du temple. Entre ses dents, un long poignard dont la lame est recourbée. Cet être malfaisant s'apprête à bondir sur le Magicien.

« _Nous devons intervenir,_ fait remarquer Seiya.

-_ Je suis d'accord avec toi mais de quelle façon allons-nous procéder ?_ questionne Toren.

_- Comment ça ? Tu vois bien que ce garçon a besoin de notre aide._

_- C'est sûr mais deux options s'offrent à nous. Soit on se contente d'avertir ce Chevalier ou alors, l'un d'entre nous affronte le glok._

_- Personnellement, je veux bien m'en charger,_ informe Pégase, en se frappant le poing contre le paume de sa deuxième main.

-_ Si on pouvait éviter de se fatiguer pour le moment, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup._

_- Et pour quelle raison ? »_

Toren conserve le silence. C'est à ce moment que le Chevalier du Phénix lui adresse ces quelques mots.

_« Est-ce moi ou tu as peur ?_

-_ Moi, avoir peur ? »_ le regarde méchamment le canidé.

Suite à cette question plutôt désagréable, de la tension commence à naître entre les deux Chevaliers.

« _Tu veux que je te montre si j'ai peur ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

_- Arrêtez ! »_

Shun se place devant son frère, comme pour le supplier de ne commettre aucun impair. Ensuite, il tourne son visage vers celui de Toren.

« _J'estime que vous n'avez aucune raison d'entrer en conflit l'un envers l'autre. Si vraiment vous souhaitez régler ce différent, rien ne vous empêche de le faire plus tard._

_- Shun a raison »,_ intervient Shiryu.

Ne préférant pas poursuivre, Toren tourne le dos à Ikki, dans le but de suivre l'évolution de la scène, à quelques mètres du groupe.

« _Que faisons-nous Loup Solitaire ?_ demande Seiya.

_- J'aurais aimé dissimuler mon existence le plus possible, afin de causer la surprise dans le camp adverse._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ils pensent que tous les Kaï ont été éliminé. Si jamais j'ai la chance de prouver au chef de ces guerriers le contraire, je suis sûr qu'il en sera déstabilisé._

_- Certes mais pour l'heure, nous devons sauver ce Magicien. Nos nouveaux pouvoirs peuvent-ils nous aider ?_

_- Face a ces Gloks, non. »_

Malgré le fait qu'il souhaite dissimuler son existence, Toren montre des signes de nervosité. Visiblement, il voudrait porter secours au Magicien mais son secret semble avoir le dessus. Soudain, Pégase commence à faire des pas en direction de la zone de combat.

« _Que fais-tu Seiya ?_ lui lance Toren.

- _Puisque tu ne sais pas quoi décider, j'endosse les conséquences qui vont suivre mes actes._

_- Ne fais pas ça ! »_

Seiya n'est pas un garçon qui obéit facilement. Il sait se montrer forte tête et les minutes qui vont suivre vont nous le prouver, une fois encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiya n'y tient plus. Au moment où le Chevalier du Glok bondit sur le Magicien, Pégase s'empresse de sortir de sa cachette et de foncer vers l'ennemi. Le bras droit plié et le poing chargé d'énergie positive, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

« _Par le météore de Pégase ! »_

Le bras tendu en avant, des centaines de sphères bleues foncent en direction de l'adversaire qui s'écroule sur le sol, une fois frappé par l'attaque. A ce moment, le Magicien se retourne.

« _Mais, qui es-tu ?_ demande le combattant à l'armure étoilée.

_- Je me nomme Seiya et je suis venu te prêter main forte ! »_

A cet instant, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki arrivent à leur tour et se placent devant le Magicien. De son côté, Toren restait à l'ombre des arbres. Du coup, le guerrier qui luttait seul contre les Ténébreux se sent soulagé. Néanmoins, une question lui brûle la langue.

« _Vos armures ? _s'étonne le.

- _Oui ?_ lui lance le Chevalier du Cygne.

- _Elles semblent différentes. D'où venez-vous ?_

_- Nous te l'expliquerons plus tard car pour l'heure, on doit faire un peu de ménage. »_ termine le Chinois.

Seiya voit son adversaire se relever et arborer un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Son armure est simple. Des jambières qui ne dépassent pas les genoux, une ceinture fine, des protèges-épaules rondes et petites, des protèges-bras recouvrant à peine les membres en question, un plastron recouvrant le buste dans son intégralité. Sur sa tête, un casque fin, sur lequel sont dessinés deux cercles rouges. Après cette observation, une caractéristique physique chez le maléfique frappe le combattant de Bronze. Même si son adversaire est de taille petite, présente des cheveux noir de jais et des yeux marrons, c'est son apparence générale qui lui pose souci. D'ailleurs, il ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« _Tu me sembles bien jeune dis-moi ! _dit-il.

- _J'ai neuf ans._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu et suite aux coups que tu viens de me porter, je te fais la promesse que tu vas souffrir. »_

Suite à cette phrase, le jeune garçon élève son cosmos qui présente des teintes noires. Seiya y sent une belle haine à l'intérieur de cette énergie, ce qui l'inquiète grandement.

« _Comment t'appelles-tu jeune Chevalier ?_

_- Je me nomme Shao et je suis le Ténébreux du Glok !_

_- C'Est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »_

Et le méchant gamin ne souhaite pas discuter davantage que le voilà déjà en mouvement. Seiya, humain avant tout, souhaite éviter ce conflit.

« _Je n'aimerais pas t'éliminer, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça._ s'exprime le Chevalier d'Athéna.

-_ Vraiment très aimable et si tu préfères, c'est moi qui vais te vaincre. Ainsi, le problème sera résolu._

_- Il n'y a pas moyen de te faire baisser les armes ?_

_- Non car je me dois d'accomplir ma tâche. »_

Tout à coup, l'adolescent qui est au service du bien se souvient des paroles de Toren. Si jamais sa route croise celle de l'un d'entre eux, qu'il ne cherche pas à discuter. L'unique solution: l'élimination.

« _Très bien Ténébreux. Voyons voir si tu es capable de contrer mon attaque ! »_

Seiya commence à promener ses mains devant lui, afin de dessiner les étoiles qui composent sa constellation. Lorsque celle-ci est achevée, le soldat du Cheval Ailé commence à courir en direction de Shao.

« _Par les météores de Pégase ! »_

Une nouvelle pluie de météores s'abat sur le jeune garçon qui voit la totalité de son corps frappé par des coups invisibles. La fin de l'attaque se produit lorsque du sang s'écoule de la bouche du petit garçon. Les yeux révulsés, il s'écroule sur le sol, mort. Bien sûr, Seiya l'ignore pour le moment.

« _Ne me dîtes pas que je l'ai déjà vaincu ?_ se demande-t-il.

- _Si ! »_

Le Chevalier de Bronze tourne sa tête vers sa droite et remarque Toren s'approcher de lui.

« _Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus puissant que ça ?_ s'exprime Seiya.

-_ Je comprends ton étonnement mais sache que les Ténébreux des Gloks constituent la première ligne de défense de cette caste. Ce qui fait leur force n'est pas leur puissance individuelle, c'est leur nombre._

_- Leur nombre ? »_

Le Loup Solitaire hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« _Avec beaucoup de malchance, il se peut que les Gloks soient au nombre d'une centaine, d'un millier voir plus._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?_ coupe le Japonais.

-_ Ai-je l'air de rigoler ? »_

Il sait que le Kaï est vraiment sérieux. Du côté des autres Chevaliers de Bronze, ils ont réussi à mettre les compagnons de Shao en fuite. Shun en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille. Ce n'est pas moins d'une quinzaine de Ténébreux qui gisent parmi les ruines du temple de la foret. Leur assassin: le Magicien. Ce nombre de victimes est un sacré témoignage de sa puissance. En ce qui concerne le secouru, celui-ci essuie son front du revers de l'un de ses bras, faisant disparaître quelques gouttes de sueur. Ensuite, il tend sa main vers les Chevaliers, en signe d'amitié. Ce guerrier présente une chevelure blonde et un regard des plus pénétrants. Son armure bleue ciel, fissurée par endroits, témoigne de sa longue présence dans ce bois. Après avoir serré la main de Toren, il prend la parole.

« _Merci beaucoup de votre intervention Seigneur Kaï. Mon énergie était à deux doigts de me faire défaut et si vous n'étiez pas venu à mon secours, qui sait ce qui se serait passé pour moi._

_-_ _Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais mes compagnons._

_- Dans ce cas. »_

Le Chevalier fatigué se tourne vers le groupe de Bronze et baisse la tête en signe de remerciement. Dès que son menton est relevé, il va pouvoir revenir sur un détail qui l'avait marqué, quelques minutes auparavant.

« _Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ? »_

Bien sûr, c'est Seiya qui se donne la peine de répondre.

« _Nous venons d'un monde étranger à celui-ci._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Notre déesse, Athéna, a été enlevé par des Ténébreux et nous sommes ici dans le but de la sauver._

_- Une cause noble. »_ dit-il avant que sa fatigue le rattrape.

Ses jambes se mettent à trembler, signe d'un état d'épuisement avancé. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule, Hyoga lui attrape un bras et lui passe à l'arrière de ses épaules. Ainsi, en lui offrant son aide, le Cygne parvient à le mener jusqu'à une colonne renversée du temple. Là, le Magicien s'assoit et peut enfin souffler.

« _Je me nomme Banedon, Compagnon de la Confrérie de l'Etoile de Cristal. En résumé, je fais parti des Magiciens de Toran._ _Mon maître m'a envoyé à votre monastère pour porter ce message urgent. »_

Là, le blond soulève son épaulette droite et détache une lettre qui était collée, sous la partie inférieure. Tandis que la partie de l'armure se replace correctement, la missive passe de ses mains à celles de Toren.

« _Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis permis d'ouvrir l'enveloppe afin de lire le contenu de cette lettre. Lorsque cette guerre opposant nos deux camps a commencé, je me trouvais sur la grand-route, avec deux partenaires. A ce moment, des Ténébreux de Kraans nous ont attaqué et nous nous sommes enfuis dans cette foret._

_- Et où se trouve vos deux amis ?_ s'inquiète Shiryu.

- _Je l'ignore car nous avons été dans l'incapacité de nous retrouver. »_

Dans la lettre, un avertissement à l'attention des Chevaliers Kaï. Leurs ennemis, Les Ténébreux, ont rassemblé une armée des plus importantes au-delà des monts de Durncrag. Cette région se situant au sud-ouest de la carte. Les Maîtres de Banedon implorent ceux de Toren, à annuler la fête de Fehmarn et de se préparer à la guerre.

« _Nous avons été trahis._ informe le Magicien.

-_ Et par qui ? _demande Toren.

-_ Par l'un des compagnons de mon ordre, Vonotar. Depuis quelques temps, il s'est initié à la Magie Noire et a tué, il y a de cela dix jours, l'un de nos anciens. Depuis, cet homme a disparu et nous pensons tous qu'il se soit mis au service de nos ennemis._

_-_ _Il est puissant ? »_ questionne Ikki.

Banedon se contente d'acquiescer de la tête. A ce moment, Toren l'informe du sort du monastère et lui communique sa mission: celle de se rendre auprès du roi afin de le prévenir. Dès que le Loup Solitaire achève son récit, le Magicien détache une chaîne en or que son cou présentait. Une petite étoile de Cristal est attachée au lien et se retrouve très vite, dans les mains de Toren.

« _C'est le symbole de ma Confrérie,_ indique l'homme fatigué. _Cette guerre fait de nous à présent, des frères d'armes et c'est pour cette raison que je vous offre cette chaîne. Je souhaite qu'elle saura vous protéger durant votre voyage. »_

Toren le remercie et passe immédiatement le présent autour de son cou. Juste après, le Magicien se relève puisqu'il a retrouvé des forces.


	7. Chapter 7

« _Il nous faut quitter cet endroit avant que d'autres Chevaliers du Glok arrivent,_ informe Banedon._ Je dois à présent retourner auprès des miens. Au revoir compagnons et que la chance des dieux soit avec vous. »_

Le Magicien quitte les ruines du temple en adressant à la bande, un signe de la main. Toren et les guerriers de bronze reprennent alors leur route, en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les garçons se sentent observés. Ils s'arrêtent et remarquent des yeux jaunes qui brillent, dans les sous-bois.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est Toren ?_ demande le Chevalier Pégase.

-_ Ce sont sûrement des Gloks qui nous ont tendu une embuscade. Nous devons fuir et au plus vite._

- _Nous ne sommes pas du genre à fuir Loup Solitaire._ lui indique Ikki.

-_ Je le conçois mais vu le nombre des Ténébreux, si nous pouvons éviter certains combats afin de préserver nos forces, nous ne devons pas hésiter. »_

Et les six partenaires se mettent à courir parmi les arbres. Derrière eux, les hurlements des Ténébreux en question. Bientôt, la forêt s'éclaircit et la bande aperçoit une colline rocailleuse, à une certaine distance. Néanmoins, deux choix s'offrent à eux. Bien sûr, ils s'arrêtent.

« _Chevaliers d'Athéna, j'ai bien peur qu'une séparation soit nécessaire pour déboussoler nos assaillants._

_- Nous allons devoir choisir et très vite alors ?_ questionne Seiya.

-_ Exactement !_ lui répond Toren. _Shiryu, Shun, vous venez avec moi et nous allons grimper le flanc de cette colline. »_

Le Dragon et Andromède hochent positivement de la tête. Toren poursuit.

« _Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki, vous allez faire diversion en continuant de courir dans la forêt._

_- D'accord et on se rejoint où ?_ s'inquiète le Cygne.

- _Je l'ignore mais surtout, faites très attention à vous. Si un moment, vous êtes perdus, n'oubliez pas votre carte._

_- Entendu !_ » Conclut Seiya.

Suite à ce dernier mot, le groupe se divise en deux, chacun prenant une direction bien distincte.

OoOoOo

Groupe de Toren, Shiryu et Shun

OoOoOo

Le flanc de la colline est escarpée et le sol, glissant. Le trio risque un œil par-dessus leurs épaules et voit deux Gloks surgirent de la forêt. Ils commencent aussitôt la protubérance terrestre pour tenter de rattraper les garçons. Arrivé à mi-chemin, Toren remarque une grotte à sa droite. L'entrée est presque entièrement dissimulée par un glissement de terrain qui a formé comme un mur de rocaille. Rapidement, Toren attrape l'une des mains de Shiryu, ce qui étonne ce dernier.

_« Loup Solitaire ?_

_- Désolé Dragon mais vu la situation, il est l'heure pour toi d'avoir recours à l'un de tes pouvoirs Kaï afin de nous sortir de là._

_- Mais, j'ignore comment …_

_- Tais-toi ! Shun !_

_- Shun !_

_- Attrape l'autre main de ton ami s'il te plait. »_

Le Chevalier Andromède s'exécute rapidement et une fois que le Chinois est tenu par ses deux camarades, le plus âgé prend alors la parole.

« _Maintenant, tu dois utiliser ton don de camouflage._

_- Toujours avec de la concentration ?_

_- Oui mais surtout, dépêche-toi ! »_

Shiryu ferme les paupières et commence à méditer, afin que son esprit s'ouvre avec l'environnement qui l'entoure.

OoOoOo

Groupe de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Les Ténébreux du Glok sont des guerriers montagnards et donc, peu habiles pour poursuivre leurs cibles à travers bois. Au bout d'un moment, la distance qui sépare les Chevaliers de Bronze de leurs ennemis et si grande qu'ils peuvent se permettre de souffler. Leurs adversaires, par contre, n'hésitent pas à hurler, ni à jurer avant d'abandonner définitivement la course. Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki s'autorisent une halte afin de récupérer mais surtout, pour vérifier leur équipement.

« _Tout est bon pour vous ?_ demande le Cheval Ailé.

- _Pour ma part, oui. _répond l'ancien disciple de Camus.

- _Et toi Ikki ?_

_- Rien à signaler._

_- Très bien. »_

Comme tout est en ordre, inutile pour eux de perdre davantage de temps. Du coup, les voilà qui repartent afin de poursuivre leur mission.

OoOoOo

Groupe de Toren, Shiryu et Shun

OoOoOo

Shiryu est concentré à son maximum. Son souffle est retenu et sous l'encouragement de Toren, Shun en fait autant. Désormais, ce sont les trois garçons qui privent leur poumon d'un oxygène pur et neuf. Bien sûr, ce n'est que temporaire. Soudain, Shiryu remarque des monticules de pierres. Il décide de s'y cacher, en compagnie de ses deux amis. Pour aider le Chevalier du Dragon dans sa première mise en pratique de son nouveau don, le Loup Solitaire décide d'agir. En clignant simplement des yeux, la partie arrière de ses épaulettes laissent une lueur verdâtre s'échapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette luminosité s'est étendue sur l'ensemble du dos, de la taille et des jambes. Une fois que cette apparition mystérieuse semble avoir atteint ses dimensions maximales, la clarté disparait peu à peu, pour laisser entrevoir sa véritable nature: une cape. De suite, Toren en attrape un pan et la passe au-dessus de Shun et de Shiryu. Bien sûr, il ne s'oubli pas au passage. Grâce au don du Dragon, le trio se fond complètement avec le paysage, devenant presque invisible. Au bout de quelques minutes, des Ténébreux grimpent sur l'amas de pierres et scrutent les environs, de leurs yeux jaunes. Ne voyant personne, ces derniers descendent de leur petit perchoir et poursuivent leur progression en direction du sommet de la colline. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et tandis que les cris des Ténébreux s'éteignent à l'horizon, Toren soulève sa cape.

« _Bien joué Shiryu._

- _Merci mais je n'ai rien fait._

_- Détrompes-toi ! Tu t'es montré très concentré et de cette façon que ton pouvoir soit entré en action. Si tu n'avais rien fait, on serait peut-être dans un sale état à l'heure qu'il est. »_

Toren regarde dans la direction où se trouve la grotte.

« _Vous m'excuserez mais je pense que nous devons encore nous séparer._

_- Quoi ?_ fait Shun.

- _Navré mais cette cavité attise ma curiosité et j'ai bien envie d'y jeter un œil. Vous deux, quittez les lieux et redescendez la colline. Par contre, soyez rapide car si les Ténébreux reviennent…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Loup Solitaire._ » le rassure Shiryu.

OoOoOo

Groupe de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki.

OoOoOo

Un peu plus loin, les trois Chevaliers aperçoivent à travers les arbres, des buissons au couleur rouge.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demande Seiya.

- _Je l'ignore mais je ne préfère pas y toucher._ poursuit Hyoga. De plus, nous ne sommes pas là pour compléter un herbier mais pour accomplir notre mission. Dès que nous reverrons Toren, tu pourras lui poser la question.

- _Tu as raison Hyoga. Il faut absolument que je pense à Saori au lieu de permettre à mon esprit de vagabonder pendant quelques secondes. »_

Les deux Chevaliers sont étonnés du silence que manifeste Ikki. Ils tournent leur visage vers le sien et se rendent compte que le frère aîné de Shun est préoccupé.

« _Tout va bien Ikki ?_ lui adresse Hyoga.

-_ Oui. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas loin d'un village dans lequel on pourrait circuler en sécurité. »_

Seiya et le Cygne l'imitent dans sa concentration et tombent d'accord avec leur camarade. Du coup, le trio décide de prendre la route de cette bourgade, afin de s'autoriser une halte, dès que l'occasion s'y présentera. En tout cas, ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'ils ont éviter de trop se concentre sur ces fameux buissons. Leur nom: Brosses à potence. Leur description: les épines écarlates qui recouvrent leurs branches sont appelés des dents du sommeil. Lorsqu'on s'y pique, elles ont la propriété de provoquer faiblesse et engourdissement. Grâce au Phénix, Seiya a pu s'éviter moult ennui, ce qui est fort appréciable.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Le Kaï vient d'entrer dans la grotte et remarque que le sol est sec et poussiéreux. Le guerrier s'enfonce davantage et ses narines détectent alors une odeur de viande en putréfaction. Des os, des peaux et des dents de petits animaux sont entassés dans un coin. Parmi ces restes, Toren trouve trois pièces d'or qu'il s'empresse de ramasser pour les mettre dans la bourse, se situant dans son sac à dos. Ensuite, il quitte l'endroit car il se peut que plusieurs bestioles sauvages y ait élu domicile. Tranquillement, il redescend de la colline et adopte un pas de course plutôt rapide, afin de rattraper Shun et Shiryu.


	8. Chapter 8

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Les deux Chevaliers de Bronze arrivent au pied de la colline et s'apprêtent à courir une nouvelle fois, à travers les bois, lorsqu'ils entendent du bruit derrière eux. Tranquillement, les adolescents se retournent et aperçoivent Toren revenir vers eux.

« _Tu es déjà de retour parmi nous ?_ lui lance gentiment Shiryu.

-_ Comme tu peux le voir ?_

_- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?_ questionne Shun.

-_ Juste trois pièces d'or._

_- Et cela représente beaucoup dans ce monde ?_ poursuit Andromède.

- _Oui et non. Cela dépend de la marchandise qu'on peut trouver mais surtout, de son prix. »_

Toren s'avance pour dépasser les deux guerriers d'Athéna. Il s'arrête et adresse ces quelques mots.

« _On reprend la route ? »_

Shiryu et Shun hochent positivement de la tête avant de suivre le Loup Solitaire à travers les nombreux arbres de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivent à un nouveau carrefour.

« _On va devoir encore se séparer._ fait remarquer le Chevalier Andromède.

- _Ouais et je vais faire cavalier seul._ renseigne Toren.

-_ Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?_ demande le chinois.

-_ La question ne se pose même pas. Avec un peu de chance, nous nous rejoindrons plus loin. Allez, à plus tard les gars. »_

Toren fait un signe de sa main droite à ses deux amis et emprunte à vive allure, le sentier qui mène au Nord. De leur côté, Shiryu et le frère d'Ikki marchent sur le chemin qui serpente vers l'Est.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Les trois Chevaliers de Bronze se hâtent le long du chemin. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à la lisière d'une clairière. Les huttes semblent calmes, ce qui n'intrigue en rien le trio. Soudain, leur sens se mettent en alerte.

« _Vous avez la même impression que moi ?_ lance Seiya à ses partenaires.

-_ Oui et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »_ lui répond le Cygne.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Le Kaï évolue facilement sur le sentier qui aboutit brusquement à une pente en à-pic. Le sol, instable, se dérobe alors à ses pieds. Le Chevalier perd l'équilibre et chute tête la première, en bas de la fameuse inclinaison.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Les Chevaliers ont marché plus d'une heure en surveillant le ciel, de voir apparaître de nouveaux Ténébreux du Kraan. Deux fois, ils ont vu leurs silhouettes caractéristiques au loin mais leurs réflexes les ont gardé d'être repéré. Tout à coup, un bruit curieux se manifeste.

« _Je commence à avoir un petit creux._ indique Shiryu.

- _Arrêtons-nous pour manger et ensuite, reprenons. »_

Ce conseil donné par Shun est reçu positivement. Le Dragon retire son sac-à-dos et commence à l'ouvrir. Andromède en fait autant et quelques secondes plus tard, les voilà en train de se restaurer.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Leurs nouveaux pouvoirs permettent de déceler des traces de Ténébreux Gloks tout autour de la clairière. Les traces sont encore fraîches et cela ne fait aucun doute sur leur récent passage. Néanmoins, Seiya a bien envie de jeter un œil dans certaines maisons.

« _Vous venez avec moi ?_ dit-il.

-_ Tu es sûr que cela ne risque rien ?_ se renseigne Hyoga.

-_ Nous sommes trois donc, nous sommes capable de leur opposer une sacrée résistance s'ils devaient revenir. De plus, on pourrait peut-être trouver des objets utiles pour la suite de notre mission. Qu'en penses-tu Ikki ?_

_- Je suis d'accord._

_- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »_

Et voilà que Seiya et ses deux acolytes se dirigent vers la premier bâtisse.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Le Loup Solitaire retrouve enfin ses esprits. Il est alors étendu au pied de la pente, au milieu de quelques herbes hautes. Sans se montrer rapide, Toren s'assoit et porte ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête car une violente douleur le fait souffrir, désormais. Suite à cela, il s'inquiète de ne pas être capable de se dire combien de temps il est ici. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre et Toren en a conscience: il va devoir repartir et très vite. Du coup, le voilà qu'il se relève. Le guerrier jette un rapide coup d'œil sur son sac à dos et constate que celui-ci n'arbore aucune déchirure. Par contre, le garçon remarque une vilaine fissure sur son protège-bras gauche.

« _Mince ! »_

Contrarié, l'adolescent passe sa main sur cette partie métallique, une expression de tristesse sur son visage.

« _Je vous présente mes excuses, Maître Kaï, de n'avoir su prendre soin de mon armure. »_

Si Toren tient à ce point à sa protection, c'est pour une bonne raison. En effet, ses maîtres lui ont remis cette armure la veille du massacre, d'où cet attachement. Savoir qu'il n'a pas été capable d'en prendre soin le rend très triste. Tellement que des larmes commencent à parler aux bords de ses yeux. Le Kaï s'abandonne tout doucement à la nostalgie lorsqu'il retrouve très vite ses esprits.

« _Je dois continuer ma route car je suis le seul à pouvoir empêcher cette guerre meurtrière. Si je reste ici et que je ne fais rien, c'est comme si je baissais les bras. »_

Suite à cette phrase, Toren reprend sa marche sur le chemin de la forêt.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Le chemin des deux Chevaliers aboutit sur une vaste clairière. Au milieu, un arbre plus grand et plus large que les autres. Dans son feuillage se trouve une maison dont aucune échelle ne permet d'y accéder. Toutefois, l'écorce noueuse de l'arbre présente de nombreux points d'appui et il ne doit pas être très difficile à grimper.

_« On fait quoi Shun ?_

- _Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je serais avec toi. »_

Ce n'est pas parce que Shiryu a peur d'y aller seul qu'il a posé cette question. C'était uniquement pour avoir son avis et rien de plus. Le Dragon commence à s'approcher de l'arbre, avec l'intention de grimper dessus lorsque Shun se manifeste par le son de sa voix.

« _Pourquoi perdre du temps à passer par cette voie alors que mes chaînes peuvent nous rendre ce service ? »_

Shiryu se rend compte de son oubli. Du coup, le voilà qui s'éloigne du maître végétal de la clairière pour se rapprocher de son ami.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Les Chevaliers entrent dans la première maison et découvrent le corps d'un homme, étendu, face contre terre. On l'a assassiné à l'aide d'une lance et tous les meubles que contenait la hutte ont été détruit. En entrant dans les autres abris, les sbires d'Athéna constatent des spectacles similaires. Une fois en dehors de la dernière maison, leur goût de justice est à son plus haut paroxysme et c'est Ikki qui s'exprime.

« _Si jamais je mets la main sur l'un de ces Ténébreux, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau._

_- Tu n'es pas le seul Ikki car ces Chevaliers sont vraiment ignoble. »_

Et c'est sur ces mots que les garçons reprennent la route.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Toren vient de marcher pendant plus d'une demi-heure lorsqu'il aperçoit des fleurs d'un rouge vif qui poussent sur un monticule. Bien sûr, il reconnait cette plante.

« _Du Laumspur. »_

Cette herbe rare est très recherchée pour ses vertus curatives. Toren se met à cueillir une bonne poignée de ces fleurs qu'il range aussitôt dans son sac. Ces plantes aident à retrouver des forces, ce qui constitue une aide des plus importantes, en vue de cette mission qui a déjà bien débuté.


	9. Chapter 9

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Grâce aux chaînes d'Andromède, les deux chevaliers ne rencontrent aucune difficultés lorsqu'ils quittent le sol, afin de s'élever en direction des branches. Bien sûr, le Dragon maintient la taille de son compagnon pour ne pas tomber et pendant cette élévation, des souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se revoit sur la montagne aux cinq pics, s'amusant à monter aux arbres sous les yeux inquiets de la douce Shunreï. Dès que le duo arrive devant la porte de la cabane, Shun rappelle ses chaînes tandis que Shiryu se donne la peine d'ouvrir le panneau de bois. A ce moment, il tombe nez à nez sur un ermite, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Néanmoins, une expression de soulagement s'affiche sur son visage lorsqu'il constate que les teintes qu'arborent l'armure des chevaliers sont colorées et non sombre, comme pour les Ténébreux. De suite, le vieillard se lève.

« _Dieu soit loué. »_

L'homme attrape les mains de Shiryu pour les enfermer dans les siennes.

« _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux de vous voir, Chevaliers._

_-_ _C'est très gentil mais comment savez-vous qu'on ne vous veut aucun mal ?_ demande le garçon à l'armure verte.

-_ Grâce à vos armures. »_

Les deux guerriers au service d'Athéna ne comprennent pas vraiment mais ne cherchent pas non plus à en savoir davantage.

« _Quel est votre nom, mon brave monsieur ?_ interroge le Dragon.

- _Peut importe. Sachez que toute la région a été envahit par les Chevaliers du Glok et qu'une quarantaine de Ténébreux du Kraans ont survolé ma modeste demeure._

_- Et cela fait combien de temps ? _questionne Shun.

-_ Environ trois heures et ils se dirigeaient vers l'est._

_- Donc, nous avons encore de fortes chances d'en croiser quelques adversaires sur notre route._ poursuit Shiryu.

-_ Sincèrement, je ne l'espère pas. »_

Conclut le vieillard, avant de s'approcher d'un buffet sur lequel repose une coupole remplie de fruits. Il s'en saisit et retourne auprès des adolescents.

« _Servez-vous._ s'exprime-t-il en dévoilant une mâchoire dont une partie des dents manquent à l'appel.

- _C'est très gentil monsieur mais vous avez songé à vous…_ s'inquiète le disciple de Dokko.

-_ Vous allez devoir vous battre contre de puissants adversaires alors que moi, je risque de trouver le mort à chaque instant. Que ses fruits s'échouent dans vos estomacs et qu'ils vous offrent toute l'énergie dont vous allez avoir besoin. »_

Shun est très touché par cet esprit de sacrifice, même s'il n'est pas très important. Le garçon aux cheveux verts et le chinois retirent leur sac à dos pour l'alourdir de ces délicieux fruits frais. Une fois les besaces une nouvelle fois sur le dos des guerriers, ils remercient le vieil homme qui n'hésite pas à s'exprimer.

« _Partez messieurs car votre route est encore longue. Désormais, suite à cette visite imprévue, je peux nourrir l'espoir que nos terres soient délivrées du mal._

_- Nous ferons tout notre possible monsieur, nous vous en faisons la promesse. »_

Cette phrase est lâché par Shiryu. Leur hôte regarde Shun qui hoche positivement de la tête, pour appuyer les dires de son camarade.

« _Vous m'en voyez ravi. »_

Et le dernier sourire qui s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de cette homme accompagne encore les deux membres du duo, lors de la reprise de leur voyage.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Sur leur route, les trois amis aperçoivent un corbeau noir, perché sur la branche d'un arbre. Seiya s'arrête, ce qui intrigue ses compagnons.

« _Ben quoi ? Je possède désormais le don de communiquer avec les animaux, autant en profiter. »_

Dit-il avant de lever son visage en direction du volatile.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que le Kaï marche lorsqu'il remarque des buissons de Laumpsur.

« _Génial. »_

Dit-il avant de se diriger à vive allure vers les plantes. Là, il commence la cueillette et prend l'équivalent de deux doses que l'homme glisse rapidement à l'intérieur de son sac. Une fois la sacoche fermée et reposée sur son dos, le Chevalier remarque deux chemins. Le premier se dirige vers le nord-est tandis que le second, pointe vers l'est.

« _Bon… »_

Toren s'approche de la première voie et commence à marcher sur ce sentier.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Deux heures… cent vingt minutes que les deux amis marchent à travers les bois.

« _On s'est perdu n'est-ce pas Shiryu ?_

_- J'en ai bien l'impression et jeter un œil sur nos cartes ne nous serait pas d'une très grande aide._

_- En tout cas, nous n'avons pas croisé un ennemi._

_- Non et encore heureux. Tiens ? »_

Shiryu et Shun descendent le flanc rocailleux d'une petite colline. En effet, les Chevaliers de Bronze ont remarqué quelque chose d'insolite dans l'enchevêtrement des sous-bois qui s'étendent devant eux.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Depuis quelques secondes, Seiya exploite son nouveau don et voilà que des croassements s'échappent de sa bouche. Hyoga est un peu gêné et pour Ikki, celui-ci préfère s'éloigner, honteux. De son côté, le corbeau tourne sa tête en direction de Pégase. Ce dernier s'attend à un retour positif mais il déchante lorsque le volatile l'insulte de tous les noms. L'instant d'après, l'oiseau s'envole et s'éloigne rapidement. Ce que ignore les trois garçons, c'est qu'ils se sont mis en danger grâce à cet animal. En effet, celui-ci est un espion au service des Maîtres des Ténèbres et il vient de partir pour les retrouver. Dans quel but ? Les prévenir de la position où se trouve le trio.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

La forêt s'éclaircit et Toren aperçoit, au loin, une vieille cabane en rondins, construite sous un chêne. La bâtisse semble abandonnée et c'est très vite que le Loup évolue sous son toit. Au premier coup d'œil, il ne reste rien de bien intéressant. Néanmoins, au fond de l'unique pièce se trouve un coffre. Toren l'ouvre et découvre des fagots de branches liées ensemble avec de la ficelle. L'ensemble a été enduit de poix à l'une de leurs extrémités.

« _Voilà qui pourrait me faire une excellente torche. »_

Là encore, Toren retire le sac de son dos, le pose à ses pieds et l'ouvre. Il glisse un fagot à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un briquet en amadou qui se situait également dans la petite boîte en métal. Peu après, le Chevalier se remet debout, replace sa besace et tourne sur ses talons. Il sort de la cabane et reprend sa route, heureux de cette petite trouvaille qui aura sûrement son utilité dans les heures à venir.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Le Dragon et Andromède ont remarqué l'entrée d'un tunnel qui disparait dans les profondeurs de la colline. A ce moment, la chaîne offensive de Shun s'élève et commence à pointer ce corridor obscure.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'interroge Shiryu.

- _Ma chaîne nous indique le chemin à suivre._

_- Ouais mais nous n'arrivons même pas à distinguer la moindre lueur dans ce tunnel._

_- Je suis d'accord mais ma chaîne ne m'a jamais trahit jusqu'à maintenant et tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas réfléchir pendant deux heures. Si tu veux me suivre, tant mieux sinon, à plus tard. »_

Et voilà que Shun s'approche de l'entrée pour s'y enfoncer. Shiryu reste un moment sur place, surpris du comportement de son ami. Depuis quand se montre-t-il aussi décidé ? Peut-importe, le chinois emboîte le pas de son compagnon et c'est désormais à deux que les garçons s'enfoncent.


	10. Chapter 10

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki.

OoOoOo

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, le trio aperçoit la silhouette d'un homme vêtu de rouge qui se tient debout au milieu du chemin. Il leur tourne le dos et un capuchon lui couvre la tête. Le corbeau noir qu'ont remarqué les Chevaliers est perché sur son bras droit tendu. Seiya regarde alors Ikki et Hyoga avant d'hocher des épaules. Tranquillement, il dirige sa vue sur l'être et use de sa voix pour se manifester.

« _Excusez-moi. »_

OoOoO

Du côté de Toren

OoOoO

Le chemin, couvert de broussailles, bifurque bientôt et un autre sentier permet d'aller vers l'Est. Là, Toren s'arrête et hésite quelques secondes.

« _Je vais poursuivre en direction du Nord-Est. »_

Et c'est sur ces mots que le Chevalier du Loup solitaire reprend sa route.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Le tunnel est sombre et il y fait beaucoup plus froid qu'au-dehors. Les deux partenaires avancent prudemment en tâtonnant la paroi et au bout de trois minutes passées dans une obscurité totale, ils sentent soudain une odeur répugnante de viande pourrie. Soudain, une lourde masse tombe du plafond du tunnel et atterrit sur le dos de Shiryu. Sous le choc, ses jambes fléchissent et il se retrouve à genoux. De suite, Shun s'alarme lorsqu'il se rend compte que la forme qui s'est écroulée sur son ami est un humain. Pire, c'est un Chevalier et pas n'importe lequel: un Ténébreux. Rapidement, Andromède passe à l'action.

_« Chaînes nébulaires ! »_

L'arme présentant la pointe fonce sur le Ténébreux, ce dernier bondit afin d'échapper à l'offensive ennemie. Tandis que Shun rappelle sa chaîne, l'adversaire va se poser sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Shiryu se relève.

« _Merci beaucoup Shun. »_

Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu lève sa main droite jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage et claque des doigts. A la suite de cet acte, plusieurs torches accrochées aux parois s'allument comme par magie. Sous la lumière, l'individu peut révéler son identité.

« _Quoi ? »_ hurle Shun.

Andromède regarde le Dragon puis celui qui leur fait face et se rend compte que physiquement, ils sont identiques.

« _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_ s'inquiète-t-il.

-_ Je ne sais pas Shun mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »_

Répond Shiryu tandis que le Ténébreux se montre silencieux. Son armure est noire comme l'ensemble des protections que portent ses semblables. Son heaume est rond, lui couvrant la totalité de sa chevelure grise. Sur chaque côté de cette partie métallique, des globes oculaires ressemblant étrangement aux yeux des insectes. Le torse de ce Chevalier est lui aussi entière recouvert. L'armure à cet endroit présente des reliefs alors que les épaulettes sont longues et fines. D'ailleurs, elles vont de paires avec les jambières qui présentent des similitudes sauf pour les genouillères qui se veuillent rondes. Ensuite, une simple ceinture sans motif entoure sa taille et pour terminer ses bras. Ces deux membres portent des protections dont l'extrémité très proche des mains présentent plusieurs trous. Enfin, détail troublant, cette étoile noire tatouée au milieu de son front. De suite, Shiryu lui adresse la parole.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

Et c'est dans un sourire que le futur adversaire répond.

« _Je me nomme Atluger, Ténébreux placé sous la constellation du Gluâtre des profondeurs._

_- Gluâtre dis-tu ?_ s'interroge Shun.

-_ C'est exact et je vous informe que vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur moi._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ poursuit le Dragon.

-_ Parce que je fais parti de la garde personnelle du Gourgaz._

_- Quoi ? »_

Shiryu et Shun se posent des questions tandis que le double du reptile légendaire croise ses bras sur son poitrail.

« _Que les vents des profondeurs vous emporte ! »_

Brusquement, les globes oculaires se présentant sur chaque côté de son heaume s'illumine d'une lueur jaunâtre. Ensuite, un vent violent s'échappe de l'armure du Ténébreux et va frapper les deux camarades. La force de l'élément est si puissante que les guerriers de Bronze sont précipités contre le plafond du couloir terrestre puis contre le sol. Sous les deux chocs, Shun plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale tandis que Shiryu se repositionne très vite sur ses jambes. Atluger sourit.

« _Déjà un de moins. »_

Le Dragon se montre soucieux et ressent le besoin de vérifier l'état de son camarade. En posant son index droit sur le pouls du garçon aux cheveux verts, le chinois ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« _Laisse ton camarade tranquille Chevalier et viens te mesurer contre moi. »_ s'impatiente le Ténébreux.

C'est alors que Shiryu se remet debout et se dirige vers celui qui peut lancer des attaques de type aérien.

« _Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. »_

S'amuse Atluger lorsqu'il voit son ennemi se poster face à lui et prendre une posture de garde.

« _Si les Gloks ont bien fait leur travail, tu dois être l'un de ces Chevaliers dont on attendait l'arrivée, je me trompe ?_

_- C'est exact et je me nomme Shiryu du Dragon._

_- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. J'imagine que tu es venu pour sauver ta déesse ?_

_- Tout à fait et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher._

_- Désolé Shiryu mais j'ai peur de te prouver le contraire. Si j'appartiens à la garde de Gourgaz, c'est pour une seule et unique raison. »_

Le Dragon conserve le silence.

« _C'est parce que je n'ai jamais perdu un seul de mes combats et je t'invite à vérifier ce fait. »_

Soudain, les torches s'éteignent les unes après les autres, plongeant la grotte dans l'obscurité. A ce moment, la voix d'Atluger résonne dans la salle terrestre et semble venir de tous les côtés. Pour se concentrer et ne présenter aucune faille suite à cette plongée dans le noir, Shiryu ferme les yeux.

« _Tu commences à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai perdu aucun de mes combats jusqu'à maintenant ?_ lui demande le Ténébreux.

-_ Oui mais je crains que tu sois tombé sur un adversaire qui risque de changer cette donne._

_- Tiens donc, et pour quelle raison ?_

_- Je suis habitué à me déplacer dans le noir car avant l'intervention du Messager, j'étais aveugle._

_- Quoi ? »_

Et voilà que Shiryu commence à mouvoir ses bras pour réaliser cette chorégraphie qui va lui permettre de lancer sa plus célèbre des attaques.

« _Par la colère du dragon. »_

Le Chevalier de Bronze lance son offensive sur son ennemi qui reste impressionné par l'exactitude de la direction où il se trouve. Effectivement, celui qui se tient face à lui sait se mouvoir dans l'obscurité mais surtout, se battre. Paralysé par cette stupeur, Atluger est envoyé dans les airs tandis que Shiryu baisse son bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Ténébreux s'écrase contre le sol de la caverne.

« _Alors ? »_

Shiryu attend la réponse à sa question tandis qu'Atluger se relève doucement. Là, il essuie le sang qui s'échappe de sa bouche et regarde celui qui conserve les yeux fermés.

« _Je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu es un adversaire pas comme les autres. Toutefois… »_

A ce moment, le Dragon sent comme une poussée d'énergie négative sur son armure. Celle-ci libère des gerbes électrique qui parcourent le corps de l'adolescent, se retrouvant victime de violentes convulsions. Bien sûr, le guerrier lâche un hurlement de douleur.

« _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne peux plus bouger. »_

Et pour ne pas arranger la situation, le Chevalier se rend compte qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Atluger ressent le besoin de lui donner quelques précisions.

« _Il faut que tu saches qu'à chaque fois que l'un des miens ou moi-même sommes touchés, notre adversaire subit d'atroces souffrances. C'est la spécificité de nos constellations._

_- Il ne manquait plus que ça. »_


	11. Chapter 11

Tranquillement, Atluger s'approche de Shiryu dans le but de lui porter un coup physique lorsque le Chevalier du Dragon parvient à retrouver toute sa mobilité. D'un bond en arrière, il prend soin de mettre plusieurs centimètres de distance entre eux. Toutefois, le Ténébreux est loin d'être surprit, ce qui étonne le chinois.

« _Tu ne dis rien suite à ma délivrance ?_

_- Non Shiryu car cela fait aussi parti de nos protections. Lorsque nous sommes touchés, nos ennemis subissent un effet secondaire. Néanmoins, celui-ci a une durée limitée d'action._

_- Je vois. Voilà la raison de ton manque de surprise ?_

_- Tout à fait. Maintenant que nous avons assez discuté, que dirais-tu de poursuivre notre combat ?_

_- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, j'en ai bien peur. »_

Shiryu se positionne en garde tandis que Atluger en fait de même de son côté. Tout à coup, le Chevalier maléfique pointe ses deux poings fermés en direction de guerrier positif.

« _Que me prépares-tu ? »_

Demande le Dragon tandis qu'il lève son bras gauche afin de porter son bouclier devant son menton.

« _Que les tentacules du gluâtre s'emparent de toi ! »_

A cet instant, les trous se situant à l'extrémité des parties armoriales se trouvant sur les avant-bras d'Atluger libèrent des liens qui foncent en direction du guerrier de Bronze. Celui-ci tente de leur échapper mais la vitesse de déplacement des tentacules se veut stupéfiante. Même en plaçant son bouclier devant lui, les membres supplémentaires du Gluâtre parviennent à contourner la protection pour se saisir de leur victime. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shiryu se voit captif de son adversaire et ses pieds quittent le sol. Peu après, le voilà suspendu en hauteur.

« _Et voilà le travail. Maintenant que je te tiens, compte sur moi pour t'achever à petit feu. »_

A la fin de cette phrase, un liquide violacé s'échappe des tentacules. Shiryu le remarque et se pose des questions. Au moment où le substance se dépose sur son armure, des vapeurs liées à la corrosion s'échappent des différentes parties qui recouvrent son corps.

« _Mais, qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon armure ?_

_- C'est simple Shiryu. Le gluâtre possède des tentacules qui l'aident à chasser dans le noir. Lorsqu'elles attrapent une proie, elles délivrent un venin qui a la particularité de transpercer l'enveloppe charnelle afin de dissoudre les organes internes. Comme ton armure est la première protection avant d'atteindre ton corps, l'effet corrosif est aussitôt entré en action. »_

Atluger s'extasie tandis que Shiryu commence à se débattre. Malheureusement pour lui, son étreinte se resserre davantage. Cependant, le Ténébreux remarque un détail qui attise sa curiosité. En effet, la seule partie de l'armure du Dragon qui ne semble pas être touchée par l'effet corrosif est son bouclier. Serein, l'ennemi s'approche.

« _Comment se fait-il que ton bouclier soit intact malgré mon poison ?_

- _C'est simple. De là d'où je viens, le bouclier du Dragon est réputé pour être la protection la plus solide qui puisse exister sur la Terre. Il est normal que face à tes sucs digestifs, il se montre performant._

- _Je vois. Donc, pour avoir une chance de te vaincre, il me suffirait de te l'ôter, c'est bien ça ? »_

Shiryu préfère garder le silence suite à cette question.

« _Intéressant. »_

Lâche Atluger, tout en continuant sa progression en direction du gentil Chevalier. A ce moment, l'image d'une magnifique brune lui traverse l'esprit.

« _Shunreï ! »_

A l'entente de ce prénom, le Ténébreux semble perturbé.

« _Shunreï ? »_

Le voilà qu'il devient pensif. Atluger baisse sa tête et tente de dissimuler ce chagrin qui apparait progressivement sur son visage. Shiryu s'en aperçoit et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe, malgré la corrosion de son armure qui progresse lentement.

« _Shunreï est celle qui attend toujours mon retour._ informe le chinois.

- _Et elle attend auprès du vieux maître, oui je sais. »_

Voilà que c'est au tour du Dragon d'être étonné parce qu'il vient d'entendre. Cependant, le Ténébreux poursuit.

« _Mon monde est en quelque sorte, le miroir du tien. Malgré plusieurs points qui creusent la différence, j'ai eu la même vie que toi, à quelques choses près._

_- Peux-tu être plus précis ?_

_- J'allais y venir. J'ai reçu mon enseignement auprès de l'un des plus vieux Ténébreux encore en vie sur cette planète. D'ailleurs, c'est en sa compagnie que j'ai grandit au bord de cette rivière. »_

A la remémoration de ce doux souvenir, l'ennemi esquisse un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« _C'est à cet endroit que j'ai fait la connaissance de la magnifique Shunreï. »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Atluger continue.

« _A ses côtés, ces longues années me paraissaient beaucoup trop rapide. Elle avait le don de faire disparaitre mes douleurs alors que de nombreuses blessures meurtrissaient mon corps. Lorsqu'elle souriait, Shunreï m'insufflait de la force pour poursuivre mon entraînement. Oui, j'étais heureuse à ses côtés._

_- Ce qui n'est plus le cas depuis que tu as rejoins ta caste ?_

_- Détrompe-toi Shiryu, ce n'est pas à cause des miens que je ne peux plus voir Shunreï mais à cause de ces maudits Chevaliers Kaï._

_- Hein ? »_

Le Ténébreux serre les poings.

« _Un matin, ils ont débarqué de nulle part sous l'excuse d'avoir pour mission d'éliminer mon maître. Comme je venais de recevoir mon armure, je voulais lui prêter mon aide mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je me souviens encore de ce combat. Nos ennemis étaient une dizaine et mon maître a réussi à s'en débarrasser de la moitié sans la moindre difficulté. C'est par la suite que tout est devenu plus compliqué. »_

Pendant que Atluger fait le récit de son histoire personnelle, l'étreinte qu'exerçait ses tentacules est en train de perdre en puissance. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles se desserrent complètement. Shiryu se dirige alors vers le sol et se pose dessus sans trop de souci. Néanmoins, au lieu d'attaquer son adversaire, il souhaite entendre la suite de son passé. Du moins, de cette partie qui concerne Shunreï.

« _Mon maître est tombé nez à nez avec l'un des Chevaliers Kaï le plus puissant qui puisse exister. Celui du Loup Silencieux. »_

Shiryu a un petit mouvement de recul. Etrange que l'adversaire qui ai posé des difficultés au maître de Atluger était placé sous la protection d'un loup Kaï. D'ailleurs, le Dragon ignorait que deux loups figuraient au firmament de ce monde, parmi les nombreuses constellations qui scintillent dans le ciel, le soir.

« _Et que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Tu connais notre maître, il n'a pas baissé les bras et a affronté ce démon en combat singulier._

_- Cela lui ressemble bien. Et toi, que faisais-tu pendant ce temps ?_

_- Moi ? »_

Pour la première fois de son récit, le Ténébreux lève son visage afin de regarder son double droit dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, ses tentacules retournent à l'intérieur de leurs cachettes.

« _Je tentais de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, en emmenant Shunreï avec moi sous les ordres du vieux maître. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à quitter la propriété de notre bienfaiteur, un cri horrible nous cessa dans notre course. Shunreï et moi avons pu le reconnaître facilement._

_- Je devine aussi qui en était l'auteur. »_

Atluger regarde Shiryu afin de percevoir si, effectivement, celui qui se tient face à lui dit la vérité. Et bien sûr, c'est le cas.

« _C'est dingue ! Nous venons de deux mondes différents et pourtant, on se comprend facilement._ dit le Ténébreux.

- _Peut-être parce que nous sommes la même et unique personne._

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »_

A la fin de ces mots, l'ennemi élève son aura diabolique autour de son corps avant de frapper l'air de ses poings.

« _Paralysie des profondeurs ! »_

Shiryu place son bouclier devant lui et parvient à bloquer les nombreuses sphères d'énergie maléfique provoquer par les mains du Ténébreux. Ensuite, il rassemble toute sa puissance dans son poing droit et fonce droit sur son adversaire.

« _Même si je commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je me dois de te vaincre afin de sauver Athéna. Par la colère du Dragon. »_

L'attaque de Bronze est lancée et cette fois, Atluger se retrouve projeté dans les airs avant d'heurter le sol de la grotte, tête la première. Son heaume se brise en milliers de morceaux et les gémissements qui s'échappent du Ténébreux indique qu'il n'en a plus longtemps à vivre. A l'agonie, il met un point d'honneur à terminer son histoire.

« _Shunreï m'a lâché le bras et a fait demi-tour. J'ai tenté de la rattraper mais les Kaï qui avait survécu à l'attaque de mon maître m'ont bloqué le passage. »_


	12. Chapter 12

Et tandis que l'agonisant poursuit son histoire, Shiryu écoute attentivement.

_« Je sais que tu veux retrouver celle à qui tu as juré fidélité Dragon et je comprends parfaitement. Néanmoins, tu dois te battre pour ta cause et non celle d'autres personnes._

_- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?_

_- Votre équipement. »_

Le chinois tourne sa tête en direction de Shun et ses yeux se portent rapidement sur le sac qu'il porte sur son dos.

« _Ce sac n'est pas celui de n'importe qui et il ne se trouve pas dans les différents commerces que comptent ce monde. Cette besace appartient à la classe Kaï. D'ailleurs, cela m'indique que plusieurs Chevaliers de cet ordre ont visiblement survécu. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »_

Shiryu abandonne Shun du regard pour le poser sur Atluger. Là, il se réfugie dans le silence. Suite à cette réaction, le Ténébreux sourit.

« _Ta discrétion confirme mes doutes. Néanmoins, fait attention à ne pas défendre une cause qui est loin d'être noble, lorsqu'on la regarde d'un œil distant._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Ils n'hésitent pas à faire des victimes de guerre, sous prétexte qu'ils font le bien._

_- Tu veux parler de Shunreï ?_

_- Exactement. Elle s'est interposée en se plaçant devant notre maître. Celui qui s'est chargé de son exécution ne lui a pas laissé plusieurs choix. Il aurait pu l'épargner en la plongeant dans un évanouissement à l'aide d'un coup mais cet être n'a pas agit de cette façon. Pas comme un homme qui est censé se soucier des autres, en tout les cas. »_

Pendant ce temps, des gémissements se font entendre à quelques centimètres de là. Il s'agit d'Andromède qui commence à revenir à lui. De son côté, Atluger termine son échange avec le Dragon par une mise en garde.

« _Un conseil Shiryu, les Kaïs ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Ne perds pas des yeux ton objectif premier et surtout, ne leur accorde pas toute ta confiance car au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins… »_

Atluger n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps se retrouve victimes d'une vague de spasmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà immobile et la vie qui habitait ses yeux a complètement disparu. Tout à coup, Shiryu constate que la terre tourne autour de lui. Sous cet effet, il commence à tituber et ressent le besoin de s'approcher d'une paroi afin de s'appuyer contre elle. A ce moment, les mouvements liés au paysage environnant cessent.

« _J'ai dû perdre beaucoup plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais. »_

Dit-il avant de se souvenir qu'une potion se trouve dans son sac à dos. Du coup, il retire la besace de son dos, la place contre son torse avant de l'ouvrir. L'homme plonge sa main droite à l'intérieur et en sort la petite fiole qui l'aidera à retrouver un peu de sa vigueur perdue. Tandis que le Dragon avale la substance récupératrice, Shun vient de se mettre debout. De suite, le frère d'Ikki promène son regard sur l'ensemble de la grotte et remarque Atluger sur le sol.

« _Shiryu a réussi ? »_

Pour trouver la réponse à cette interrogation, le garçon aux cheveux verts parcourent l'ensemble de la cavité de ses yeux avant d'apercevoir son ami.

« _Shiryu ! »_

Tandis qu'il s'approche de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns, ce dernier laisse la fiole s'échouer sur le sol. A cet instant, une lueur verdâtre fait son apparition en baignant l'ensemble de son corps. Une fois que le dragon se porte mieux, la luminosité disparait. Shun, quant à lui, se place à quelques centimètres de lui.

« _Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Shun. D'ailleurs, reprenons notre route. »_

Andromède hoche positivement la tête tandis que son camarade s'éloigne de la paroi contre laquelle il était appuyé.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki

OoOoOo

Tandis que la voix de Seiya se répercute en écho parmi les arbres, l'étranger se tourne lentement vers le groupe. A cet instant, leur cœur se met à battre à tout rompre et leur sang se glace car l'être qui leur fait face n'est pas un homme quelconque: il s'agit d'un Ténébreux du Vordak, l'un des plus redoutables lieutenants des Maîtres des Ténèbres. Cette créature qui est sa constellation appartient au monde de l'au-delà et fait partie de la famille des morts vivants. L'ennemi pousse un cri perçant puis use de ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser une énorme masse d'armes avant de se ruer sur les trois garçons. Tandis que Seiya et Ikki se retrouvent paralysés par la terreur, Hyoga sent que le Vordak les attaque avec toute la force de sa puissance psychique.

« _Seiya, Ikki, partez devant._

_- Quoi ?_ lui demande Pégase.

- _Il utilise une force qui ne me touche pas. Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas pour vous. Poursuivez le chemin, je vous rattraperai dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui._

_- Entendu. »_ achève Seiya.

Tandis que le brun et Phoenix parviennent à s'échapper de l'emprise magique du Ténébreux, Hyoga se prépare à passer à l'offensive. Sans crier gare, il use de sa rapidité pour foncer tout droit sur le Ténébreux, ce qui surprend celui-ci. Au moment où les deux hommes se croisent, des coups s'échangent avec une telle vivacité qu'il est impossible de distinguer le moindre mouvement. Sachant très bien que ce combat sera pénible, les deux Chevaliers s'éloignent de l'autre grâce à un bond qui les distance de plusieurs mètres.

« _Je suis très surpris de voir que tu es capable de résister à ma puissance psychique Chevalier d'Athéna._

_- Donc, tu sais qui je suis ?_

_- Bien sûr puisque j'appartiens à la garde de Gourgaz. »_

Dit-il avant de laisser un sourire arrogant se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« _Je me présente, je me nomme Adkorv, Ténébreux du Vordak._

_- Je suis Hyoga, Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne. »_

Le combattant à la solde d'Athéna observe attentivement son adversaire. Celui-ci, brun aux yeux marrons et à la peau mât, présente une armure sombre. Son heaume est un crâne humain mais difforme. Deux motifs rouges indiquent les yeux et entre les deux, une petite étoile. Celle-ci signifie qu'effectivement, Adkorv fait bien partie de la garde rapproché du Gourgaz. Les épaulettes de son armure sont arrondies, comme celles de Hyoga. Son torse est entièrement recouvert et arbore des motifs proches d'une cage thoracique. Ses bras porte des protèges-bras sans décoration. A la taille, une ceinture fine surmontée d'une émeraude tandis que ses jambes sont protégées par du métal lui arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses. Après cette admiration de courte durée, le Ténébreux engage la conversation car une question lui taraude l'esprit.

« _Je serais curieux de savoir grâce à quoi tu peux résister à ma puissance. Tu n'es pourtant pas d'ici._

_- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?_

_- A qui le dis-tu et j'imagine que tu ne me diras rien ?_

_- Tu as tout comprit. »_

Adkorv sent que Hyoga lui dissimule quelque chose et souhaite absolument à le découvrir. Malheureusement, l'adolescent qui se tient devant lui ne semble pas du genre à se confier facilement. Ce détail va le décider à passer à l'attaque. D'ailleurs, le voici qui prend une posture de garde.

« _Je sais que je n'aurais pas besoin de ça. »_

A l'aide de ses pouvoirs, le Ténébreux fait disparaître sa masse d'arme. Tout en conservant son sourire sur ses lèvres, Adkorv adresse ces quelques mots au Cygne.

« _Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon monde. »_

Et à la fin de cette phrase, le paysage pittoresque entourant les deux Chevaliers commencent à disparaitre peu à peu. Face à cette transformation, Hyoga s'inquiète.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Voyant son adversaire peu rassuré, le Vordak passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il allait passer à table dans très peu de temps.

« _Contrairement à mes partenaires de guerre, je détiens la faculté d'enfermer mes adversaires dans un endroit qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Ce monde se nomme l'au-delà._

_- Quoi ? »_

Un nouveau environnement s'installe. L'horizon ne laisse apercevoir qu'une lueur sombre tandis que de nombreuses formes humanoïdes et vaporeuses se promènent tout autour des deux Chevaliers.

« _Autre particularité, je peux lancer des attaques sans les nommer mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception. Habitants de l'au-delà, je vous offre ce Chevalier ! »_

Et voilà que toutes les formes brumeuses cessent leur évolution personnelle pour se diriger vers Hyoga.

« _Ce n'est pas possible ? »_

Au moment où l'un des résidents de ce monde allait le frapper, le Cygne parvient à se réfugier dans les airs à l'aide d'un saut.


	13. Chapter 13

Malgré sa tentative d'évasion, Hyoga constate que les habitants de ce monde infernal s'élèvent vers les cieux à leur tour.

« Vous ne me laissez guère le choix. »

Le Chevalier de Bronze commence à élever son cosmos tout autour de son corps et exécute sa chorégraphie de combat.

« Par la poussière de diamant ! »

Et voilà qu'un courant puissant et glacial s'échappe de ses poings. L'atmosphère froide vient frapper les âmes qui deviennent aussitôt des statues de glace. Maintenant que la menace est écartée, Hyoga peut poser ses pieds sur le sol.

« Tu pensais peut-être m'avoir avec cette attaque ? lance le guerrier au service d'Athéna.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je suis un Ténébreux et mon énergie est inépuisable alors que la tienne trouvera bientôt ses limites. Habitants de l'au-delà, je vous offre ce Chevalier ! _»_

A la fin de cette phrase, une nouvelle armée d'âmes errantes sortent de terre et se précipitent sur le guerrier de Bronze. Plusieurs minutes découlent tandis que Hyoga se débat tant bien que mal avec les morts qui tentent de le blesser. Forcément, son esprit est occupé et il en oublie la présence d'Adkorv.

« A moi de jouer maintenant. »

Le Ténébreux charge son point d'énergie négative et frappe l'air en direction du Cygne.

« Que la force psychique du Vordak te terrasse ! »

Hyoga tourne alors son visage au mauvais moment et ne peut empêcher l'attaquer de le frapper au niveau du torse. La puissance est si grande que le garçon est précipité à plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'il s'échoue sur le sol, le monde de désolation invoqué par le Ténébreux s'évanouit rapidement. Hyoga ne bouge plus, ce qui provoque un sourire triomphant chez son adversaire. Soudain, Adkorv sent une douleur lui traverser le bras droit. Inquiet, il dirige son regard vers son membre et constate que du givre recouvre cette partie de son corps.

« Tiens ? Quand a-t-il réussi à me porter ce coup ? »

Adkorv se souvient alors des nombreuses poussières de diamant que Hyoga a utilisé pour se protéger des âmes errantes. Le Chevalier commence à frictionner son bras paralysé à l'aide de sa seconde main lorsque son esprit se met en alerte.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

Adkorv regarde sur sa droite et prend un air grave. Tout à coup, de la frayeur et de l'étonnement s'affichent sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? Atluger, comment… comment as-tu pu perdre face à ces Chevaliers ? Ce ne sont que des Bronzes ! »

Le Ténébreux s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour se calmer et lorsque la sérénité habite son esprit, l'homme ferme les paupières.

« Une fois que je connaitrais l'identité de ton bourreau, je te fais la promesse que je me lancerais à sa poursuite. Les tueurs de Ténébreux ne resteront jamais impunis, tu peux compter sur moi Atluger. »

C'est à ce moment que les images de Shun et de Shiryu se dessinent dans son esprit.

« C'est l'un de ces deux Chevaliers ? Très bien. Comme le Dragon semble avoir une énergie plus réduite qu'à l'origine, je présume qu'il fut ton adversaire. »

Suite à cette révélation, Adkorv ouvre les yeux.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de le tuer. »

Le Ténébreux commence à s'éloigner du secteur lorsqu'un bruit venant de son dos l'arrête. Tranquillement, le guerrier au service du Gourgaz se retourne et voit que Hyoga se tient debout, le visage baissé.

« Je suis surpris de te voir encore en vie Chevalier.

- Et encore, tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes peines. lui répond le Cygne.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que j'aille retrouver tes amis et leur donner la correction qu'ils méritent. En particulier ce cher Dragon. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Hyoga lève la tête et regarde son ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que Shiryu vient faire dans notre combat ?

- Rien de bien spécial mais comme il a tué l'un de mes camarades, je me dois de le venger, ce qui est normal après tout.

- Shiryu a éliminé l'un des tiens ?

- Oui et je suis curieux de savoir de quelle façon il s'y est prit. »

Adkorv s'apprête à invoquer son univers alternatif lorsque le cosmos de Hyoga fait son apparition et grimpe dangereusement en intensité.

« Puisque Shiryu a réussi à se débarrasser de l'un des tiens, je me dois d'en faire autant ! »

Et voici que des flocons de neige tombent sur la zone de combat, sortant de nulle part.

« Mais….mais que se passe-t-il ? »

Prononce Adkorv en reculant de plusieurs pas tandis que Hyoga fonce sur lui, le bras droit plié et le poing fermé.

« Ce n'est pas à tes âmes misérables que je vais présenter cette attaque mais à toi seul. Par la poussière de diamant ! »

Le Cygne tend son poing et le givre qui recouvrait ce membre s'en détache pour libérer un puissant courant glacial. Adkorv est alors soulevé dans les airs, victime de ce vent dont la température est proche du zéro absolu. Lorsqu'il retombe sur le sol, le casque du Ténébreux quitte sa tête pour rouler sur plusieurs centimètres.

« Incroyable. indique le deuxième garde de Gourgaz.

- Hein ? »

Le Chevalier maléfique se relève et se tourne pour faire face à Hyoga. Il présente ainsi plusieurs égratignures qui ne l'affectent nullement. Son armure elle, est parfaite, sans la moindre éraflure.

« Quelle résistance. s'exprime le Cygne.

- Je suis le premier a en être étonné. Vu la puissance de ton attaque, j'étais convaincu que j'allais y rester mais j'ai oublié un élément important.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je fais parti de l'élite et mes performances auprès des maîtres des Ténèbres ne sont plus à prouver. Il faut dire que d'avoir un Chevalier capable de commander aux morts peut se révéler fort utile. »

Et les yeux d'Adkorv se mettent à briller d'une lueur dorée, le cours d'une seule seconde. A ce moment, des âmes errantes sortent du sol et encerclent rapidement le Chevalier de Bronze.

« Je compte sur vous pour m'en débarrasser. En attendant, je vais rejoindre ses compagnons et vaincre ce maudit Dragon. »

Et Adkorv reprend sa marche tandis que ses âmes se précipitent sur Hyoga. Ce dernier, connaissant les techniques de ces dernières, use une énième fois de sa poussière de diamant et parvient à les geler les unes après les autres. Lorsque cette menace est éliminée, le Cygne s'échappe du cercle des statues pour se précipiter sur Adkorv qui lui tourne le dos.

« Tu n'iras nulle part Adkorv ! »

Hurle Hyoga. Le Ténébreux se retourne pour lui faire face mais constate qu'il ne peut se défendre tant leur proximité est réduite. Du coup, l'ennemi encaisse un formidable crochet droit qui à le don de le faire décoller du sol avant de tomber lourdement sur celui-ci.

OoOoOo

Dans un château

Salle du trône

OoOoOo

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un Chevalier se tient derrière une immense fenêtre. Son armure imposante arbore des caractéristiques reptiliennes. L'homme boit tranquillement un verre d'alcool lorsque son intention se porte sur un second guerrier qui arrive à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce dernier est identifiable puisqu'il s'agit de Brent, le Ténébreux du Serpent Ailé.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? lui demande le guerrier à la protection importante.

- Veuillez m'excuser Maître Gourgaz mais je suis porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

- Atluger a été vaincu par le Chevalier du Dragon.

- Comment ?

- Et pour finir, Adkorv est en très grande difficulté face à celui du Cygne.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. »

De rage, le Maître des Ténèbres brise le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Je n'ose y croire. exprime le Ténébreux du Gourgaz.

- Et pourtant, ce n'est que la pure vérité. Autre chose, nos espions m'ont rapporté qu'un Chevalier sortant de nulle part évolue dans notre direction.

- Sûrement l'un de ces misérables magiciens.

- Pas sûr Maître. D'après mes informations, son armure semble représenter un loup.

- Un loup dis-tu ? »


	14. Chapter 14

Brent hoche positivement de la tête, ce qui inquiète grandement son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier refait face à la fenêtre et tente de retrouver son calme. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêche pas de réfléchir à voix basse.

« Se pourrait-il qu'un Chevalier Kaï ai survécu à l'attaque que j'ai lancé contre ce monastère ? Non, c'est impossible. J'ai prit soin de m'en débarrasser jusqu'au dernier pour être sûr que mon règne soit total sur ces terres. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet suite à cette nouvelle. Je me dois de prendre des dispositions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le Ténébreux du Gourgaz s'adresse alors à son disciple.

« Brent !

- Oui Maître ?

- Charge un Chevalier de partir à la rencontre de ce guerrier solitaire et si nos doutes sont fondés, qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour nous en débarrasser.

- A vos ordres Seigneur. »

Brent se relève, tourne le dos à son chef et quitte la salle en sortant par l'unique porte que comprend celle-ci.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

Le Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne fait toujours face à l'un des membres de la garde du Gourgaz. Le blond se porte très bien tandis que son adversaire ne peut en dire autant. Son armure présente de nombreuses fissures et du sang s'échappe de ses nombreuses pertes. Oui, Adkorv est dans un état déplorable mais il tient à défendre l'honneur des Ténébreux. Péniblement, l'homme parvient à se mettre debout mais ses jambes se montrent flageolantes.

« J'ai eu tort de vous sous-estimer Chevaliers d'Athéna et il est dommage que la réalité me saute aux yeux que maintenant.

- Si vraiment vous auriez prit le temps de vous renseigner sur nous, vous saurez que nous avons déjà remporté plusieurs guerres.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Depuis notre retour au Japon, nous avons dû nous battre contre des dizaines et des dizaines d'adversaires et jusqu'à maintenant, nous nous sommes toujours sortis victorieux.

- Je vois. »

Adkorv rassemble toute l'énergie combattive qui lui reste dans le creux de sa main droite tandis que son cosmos s'élève tout autour de lui.

« Que fais-tu ? lui demande Hyoga.

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début Chevalier. Je suis en train de concentrer le restant de mon énergie pour te porter mon attaque la plus mortelle. »

Le Cygne, constatant que son ennemi ne plaisante pas, commence à bouger afin d'invoquer une offensive beaucoup plus puissante que la poussière de diamant. Suite à cette réaction, Adkorv sourit mais tristement.

« Voyons voir qui du Cygne ou du Vordak sera le plus fort. »

Le Ténébreux lance son attaque qui prend la forme d'un fantôme violacé et menaçant tandis que Hyoga réplique avec son tonnerre de l'aube. Les deux puissances se rencontrent et une formidable explosion d'énergie s'en suit. La force est si grande que les deux adversaires sont propulsés à plusieurs mètre en arrière. Chacun heurte le sol avec une extrême violence tandis que l'énergie déployée pour cet ultime assaut disparait rapidement.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Toren s'accorde une halte de quelques secondes car son esprit a senti l'extinction du cosmos appartenant à Adkorv.

« Un Ténébreux de moins. Félicitations Chevaliers de Bronze. »

Le Loup Solitaire reprend sa route et se rend compte que le chemin sur lequel il est en train de marcher disparait dans un enchevêtrement de ronces. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le guerrier commence à s'énerver et décide de se frayer un passage plus aisé parmi ces nombreuses plantes. Tranquillement, l'homme fend l'air de son poing droit et un formidable rayon de lumière bleutée s'en échappe aussitôt. Plusieurs ronces tombent alors sur le sol boueux et Toren reprend sa route tout en poursuivant dans la même direction.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Avant de sortir de la grotte une bonne fois pour toute, Shiryu a prit le temps d'arracher un objet qui était attaché à la ceinture d'Atluger. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux adolescents se trouvent désormais à l'air libre. De suite, le Dragon se laisse tomber à terre parmi les feuilles mortes et tente de reprendre son souffle en haletant désespérément. Face à ce comportement, Shun s'inquiète.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Shiryu ?

- Ce n'est rien Shun, rassures-toi. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à combattre dans un endroit dont l'air était aussi putride que celui de cette grotte. Comme nous sommes dehors désormais, j'ai besoin de renouveler l'oxygène de mes poumons.

- Je comprends. »

Dès que Shiryu peut à nouveau respirer normalement, il s'assoit et remarque que l'objet arraché à la ceinture du Ténébreux est en réalité une lanière de cuir à laquelle est attaché une bourse. En ouvrant la petite besace, le Dragon trouve vingt pièces d'or. Shiryu glisse sa découverte dans son sac à dos avant de constater qu'il se sent mieux. Là, le garçon ramasse ses affaires et reprend la route en compagnie de Shun vers l'est, en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

Tandis que le Cygne retrouve ses esprits, le corps de son adversaire se dissout en une espèce de liquide verdâtre et répugnant. De son côté, Hyoga parvient à se mettre debout sur ses pieds et remarque alors que la végétation sur laquelle se répand la substance fumante meurt aussitôt. Cependant, voici qu'une pierre précieuse de bonne taille apparaît parmi les herbes, près du corps en décomposition. Plus loin sur le sentier, le Chevalier d'Athéna aperçoit une meute de Gloks qui se précipite dans sa direction.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Depuis sa rencontre avec les Chevaliers de Bronze, Toren n'a cessé de marcher. Vaincu par la fatigue, il s'arrête devant un arbre mort sur lequel il s'assoit pour s'accorder un repos bien mérité. C'est alors que le Kaï remarque un paquet ficelé comme un baluchon, coincé sous le tronc.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

La forêt s'éclaircit et les Chevaliers aperçoivent une route un peu plus loin. Une véritable foule occupe toute la largeur de la chaussée et des hommes ainsi que des femmes tires des carrioles remplies d'objets, de meubles ou de vêtements. Ce sont des réfugiés qui fuient le nord du royaume.

« Allons-y Shun, on pourra peut-être obtenir des informations sur ce qui provoque leur fuite.

- Entendu Shiryu. »

OoOoOo

Du côté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

La pierre dégage une intense chaleur qui brûle la main de ce pauvre Hyoga. Rapidement, il retire son sac de son dos et ramasse le caillou en l'enveloppant dans un pan de sa besace avant de la glisser à l'intérieur. Une pierre de cette taille doit valoir une sacrée fortune dans ce monde, se dit le Cygne. En attendant, les Ténébreux sous la protection du Glok se sont rapprochés et bientôt, leurs flèches sifflent aux oreilles du guerrier d'Athéna. Rapidement, celui-ci déserte l'endroit pour se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt la plus proche.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Enveloppé dans des vêtements de femme, Toren trouve un petit sac de velours qui contient six pièces d'or et un morceau de savon parfumé. Il glisse les fruits de sa curiosité dans son sac à dos avant de reprendre la route, en se levant du tronc.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Tous ces gens semblent fatigués et affamés. Ils ont parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres pour fuir leur ville incendiée. Soudain, Shiryu et Shun entendent en direction du nord de forts battements d'ailes.

« Ce sont des Ténébreux du Kraan ! Cachez-vous ! »

Hurlent des voix tout au long du chemin. En face des deux Chevaliers, un chariot transportant des enfants casse un essieu : l'une des roues s'est coincée dans une ornière profonde. Les gamins, saisis de panique, se mettent à crier.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

Tandis que le Chevalier se déplace vivement à perdre haleine dans la forêt qui s'épaissit, les cris des Gloks s'évanouissent peu à peu derrière lui. Il les a presque semé lorsqu'il trébuche en tombant tête la première dans un enchevêtrement de branches basses.


	15. Chapter 15

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu et de Shun

OoOoOo

Les deux chevaliers courent à toutes jambes en direction du chariot. La panique s'est répandue parmi la foule tandis que les Ténébreux du Kraan attaquent et emportent leurs malheureuses victimes dans un ciel obscurci par leurs immenses ailes noires. Un Kraan, plus grand encore que les autres vole au-dessus du chariot. Sur terre, un Chevalier du Glok hurlant à plein poumon, arrive de nulle part et semble bien décidé à se joindre à ce conflit. A ce moment, Shun prend une décision lorsqu'il voit une ferme au loin.

« Shiryu, va te réfugier dans cette bâtisse tandis que je retiens ce Ténébreux.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Arrête de discuter et fais ce que je te dis. »

Voyant son ami sûr de son choix, Shiryu n'insiste pas, hoche positivement de la tête et s'éloigne de la route. Là, il prend la direction de la ferme tandis que Shun s'empare de ses chaînes.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

Le Cygne élève son aura glacial autour de son corps et se fait un chemin dans l'enchevêtrement de racines et de branches noueuses qui obstrue le chemin. Bientôt, sa jambe droite se révèle douloureusement meurtrie juste au-dessus du genou.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shun

OoOoOo

Le Ténébreux qui a emprunté la voie terrestre arrive face à Shun et sourit aussitôt. Cet ennemi est comme tous les autres : brun, les yeux marrons et la peau mât. A croire que ce monde ne propose que ce type de caractéristiques physiques.

« Tu es un guerrier du Glok n'est-ce pas ? lui lance le Chevalier de Bronze.

- C'est exact. Est-ce toi qui a éliminé Shao ?

- Non mais je connais son tueur puisqu'il s'agit de l'un de mes amis.

- Et tu ne l'as pas empêché ?

- Non puisque vous prenez du plaisir à répandre le chaos après votre passage. D'ailleurs, Shao n'a pas été très difficile à vaincre et je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même pour toi. »

Toutefois, Shun n'est pas aussi convaincu qu'il aimerait l'être. En effet, la puissance de celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui semble plus importante que celle de Shao. Est-ce une illusion ? De son côté, le Ténébreux adopte une posture de garde.

« Je suis Since du Glok.

- Je suis Shun d'Andromède.

- Un Chevalier d'Athéna. Voilà qui va être intéressant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez réussi à poser problème à mon maître en vous débarrassant de deux agents de sa garde personnelle. Si jamais je parviens à te vaincre, je sais très bien que je m'élèverais rapidement dans la hiérarchie chevaleresque.

- Et c'est-ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux ?

- Oui. La victoire de mon maître passe avant tout et si mon aide peut lui être précieuse, je ne dois hésiter. »

Le ténébreux commence à promener ses mains dans l'air, tout en élevant son aura diabolique autour de son corps. Comme Shun le craignait, la puissance de ce garçon n'a rien à voir avec celle de Shao. Il va devoir se montrer prudent et c'est-ce qu'il fait en levant ses poings.

« Même si ta force est plus importante que celle de ton ami, je sais que la vraie puissance des Gloks est dans le nombre. Tu ne me fais pas peur Chevalier et je vais te le prouver. Chaînes nébulaires ! »

Et voici que les deux armes de Shun foncent en direction de Since. Ce dernier, plein de confiance, ignore la dangerosité que représente l'offense de Bronze. Il croise ses bras devant son visage afin de se protéger mais il est balayé avec une telle force que sa défense vole en éclat. Lorsque le Ténébreux s'écroule sur le sol, le frère d'Ikki rappelle ses chaînes qui reviennent à lui sans la moindre difficulté.

« Alors Since, tu n'es en rien différent de ton ami Shao. »

Le Ténébreux parvient à se mettre à quatre pattes mais quelques gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol.

« Shao n'était pas mon ami. C'était mon frère !

- Quoi ? »

Shun est troublé par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre tandis que Since réussit à se mettre debout. Ses jambes sont flageolantes, preuve que l'attaque que lui a porté son adversaire lui a causé beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'il n'y parait. Voilà que le Ténébreux fait face au pré-adolescent aux cheveux verts.

« Je te garantis que je vengerais sa mort. »

Lance-t-il avant de foncer sur le Bronze, le bras droit plié et de l'aura tout autour de son poing fermé. Voyant cela, Shun n'hésite pas à former tout autour de lui ses cercles de défense. Inconscient, Since fonce droit dans la protection.

« Arrête ! Si jamais tu marches sur mes chaines, tu recevras une vague électrique d'un très grand voltage et il en sera fini de toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave tant que je peux t'entraîner dans la mort avec moi. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, le Ténébreux frappe l'air de son poing, libérant l'énergie qu'il a concentré.

« Que les lances du Glok te transpercent ! »

Au même moment, son pied droit marche sur les maillons de la chaine et aussitôt, son corps est traversé par un courant électrique. Tandis que le Ténébreux se retrouve victime de convulsions, Shun encaisse l'attaque et crache un jet de sang. C'est à la vue de ce spectacle que Toren arrive.

« Incroyable. Et dire que c'était pour Shun que je me faisais le plus de souci. »

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu

OoOoOo

Le Dragon ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et se rue à l'intérieur de la ferme. Un Ténébreux du Kraan s'élève dans les airs en poussant un cri de victoire : il tient une victime dans ses bras. Shiryu reprend son équilibre et promène son regard autour de lui : l'endroit est désert. En s'approchant de la cheminée, il trouve un marteau de guerre posé contre le mur. Tout à coup, le Chevalier entend des pas qui s'approchent de la porte d'entrée de la demeure qui est restée ouverte. Le chinois pense que celui qui arrive n'est autre qu'un ennemi mais voilà que son visage s'illumine de joie.

« Seiya ! Ikki ! »

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shun et de Toren

OoOoOo

Since est allongé sur le sol, mort. Shun n'est plus au centre de sa protection mais son protège-épaule gauche présente un trou.

« Mince, il a réussi à transpercer mon armure. »

Shun bouge son bras et se rend compte qu'il ne souffre d'aucune blessure. Pendant ce temps, Toren s'approche de lui.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien battu Chevalier de Bronze.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Le Loup Solitaire regarde autour d'eux et constate que le guerrier d'Athéna est seul.

« Où est ton ami ?

- Si tu veux parler de Shiryu, il doit se trouver dans cette ferme. »

Shun pointe la direction de l'un de ses index.

« Dans ce cas, allons le retrouver.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est ensemble que les Chevaliers marchent dans la direction de la maison dans laquelle s'est réfugié le Dragon.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Shiryu et Ikki

OoOoOo

Les membres qui composent le trio récemment constitué discutent entre eux.

« Et tu t'es séparé de Shun sous sa demande, c'est bien ça ? lui demande Seiya.

- C'est exact. »

A l'entente de cette information, Ikki sourit.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, mon frère puisse faire preuve d'autant d'assurance ?

- Il est vrai que c'est très étonnant de sa part mais nous ne devons pas oublier que c'est un Chevalier, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

- Tu as raison Seiya et il est peut-être temps pour moi d'arrêter de veiller sur lui comme j'ai pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

- J'en ai bien l'impression mais il est normal que tu te fasses du mauvais sang pour lui, c'est ton frangin. »

Les trois combattants regardent vers l'entrée de la ferme à l'entente de cette voix et remarquent Hyoga.


	16. Chapter 16

De suite, le trio de Chevaliers s'approche de celui qui vient juste d'arriver.

« Comment vas-tu Hyoga ? lui demande Seiya.

- Plutôt bien.

- Et ce Ténébreux, tu as réussi à le vaincre ? le questionne Ikki.

- Tu doutes de mes capacités maintenant ? En tout cas, je dois bien avouer qu'il fut redoutable. »

Soudain, l'esprit de Hyoga se met en alerte. Peu de temps après, c'est Pégase, Phoenix et le Dragon qui se posent des interrogations. En effet, deux cosmos s'approchent de la maison et même si l'un est reconnaissable, l'autre l'est beaucoup moins. Tranquillement, le Chevalier du Cygne se retourne et voit Shun et Toren vers dans sa direction.

« Shun, Toren ! »

La bande sort de la résidence afin d'aller à l'encontre des deux garçons qui arrivent. Suite à cette retrouvaille, des discussions s'en suivent sur des sujets différents. Shiryu narre son combat contre Atluger tandis que Hyoga raconte son duel face à Adkorv. Les secondes et les minutes passent. Une heure plus tard environ, les Ténébreux du Kraan et leurs terribles compagnons disparaissent en direction de l'Ouest. Les réfugiés, tremblant de peur, sortent alors de la forêt et les Chevaliers entendent au même moment des chevaux au galop s'approcher de l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

« Ce sont des soldats de la cavalerie royale qui portent l'uniforme blanc des armées de sa majesté. » indique Toren.

- Que fait-on ? » questionne Seiya.

Le guerrier du Loup Solitaire se garde de répondre à son ami et le voilà en train de faire signe aux soldats de s'approcher. L'officier ordonne à ses hommes de s'arrêter et demande à Toren la raison de son comportement. Ce dernier lui avoue sa véritable identité et en profite pour faire le récit de la destruction de son monastère. Consterné par la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre, l'officier donne un cheval à chaque Chevalier et leur demande de les suivre auprès du prince Pellagayo, le fils du roi.

OoOoOo

Sur le chemin, un peu plus loin, une terrible bataille a lieu sur un pont de pierre. Le fracas des armes, les cris des combattants et les hennissements des chevaux retentissent en écho dans la forêt. Une silhouette familière à Toren se dessine alors au beau milieu du pont, là où les corps à corps sont les plus violents : le Chevalier du Loup reconnait aussitôt le prince Pellagayo, le fils du roi. Celui-ci est en train de se battre contre Agoruz, le Ténébreux du Gourgaz qui brandit au-dessus de sa tête, une hache noire. Or, un instant plus tard, le dauphin tombe de son cheval et s'écroule sur le pont, atteint par une flèche qui lui a percé le flanc. A la vue de ce spectacle, Toren s'énerve. Agoruz, celui qui est sur le point d'achever l'existence de ce prince n'est autre que celui qui est responsable de la destruction du monastère.

« Tu vas le payer au prix de ta vie. » siffle Toren.

Son cosmos déborde rapidement de son corps et atteint une telle intensité. Le survivant est animé par la rage et un esprit de vengeance le domine. Sans crier gare, il descend de son cheval et fonce à vive allure en direction d'Agoruz. Ses ongles s'allongent et ses poings se chargent d'énergie.

« Que les griffes du Loup Solitaire te déchirent ! »

Le maître des Ténèbres tourne sa tête sur sa gauche, suite à l'entente de ses mots mais ne peut échapper à l'offensive. Il encaisse l'attaque de plein fouet et va rouler sur le sol, pendant plusieurs mètres. Toren, toujours aussi énervé, le rejoint très vite mais attend que son adversaire se relève. Ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre mais se montre très surpris.

« Un… un Chevalier Kaï ?

- C'est exact !

- Mais c'est impossible ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi qui a mené l'assaut contre mon monastère donc, tu es à même de savoir si tu as parfaitement remplit ta mission ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire que tu as misérablement échoué. Moi, Toren du Loup Solitaire, je serais celui que tu n'arriveras pas à vaincre. »

Sous le choc, Agoruz ne dit rien tandis que son ennemi adopte une posture de garde.

« Tes heures sont comptées. Prépare-toi Ténébreux ! »

Toren charge une nouvelle fois ses poings alors que ses ongles sont toujours aussi longs.

« Que les griffes du Loup Solitaire te déchirent ! »

Le Chevalier Kaï lance son attaque pour la seconde fois mais voilà que son adversaire se ressaisit. De suite, il croise ses bras devant son visage afin de se protéger mais la puissance de la vague est si forte que son armure se retrouve entaillée. Pire encore, du sang commence à perler sur sa protection. Lorsque l'énergie déferlante cesse, Agoruz place ses bras le long de son corps.

« Incroyable. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un Kaï puisse être aussi puissant. » dit-il.

En réalité, Toren aussi est surpris. A la base, il n'était encore qu'un simple élève au monastère. Certes, il a obtenu l'armure du Loup Solitaire mais après de nombreuses années d'entrainement. Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'il arrive à mettre son ennemi en difficulté alors que ses maîtres, normalement plus forts, n'y sont pas arrivés ?

« Tu es le dernier Kaï ?

- Hein ? »

Comme l'esprit de Toren est interpellé par l'interrogation que vient de lui poser Agoruz, son cosmos perd en intensité.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu es le dernier de ta race ?

- Oui !

- Dans ce cas, une fois que je t'aurais tué, ce monde m'appartiendra. »

Et voilà que l'ultime guerrier laisse son énergie exploser à son tour. Sa puissance est effrayante, bien plus que celle de Toren. Ce dernier commence à se poser des questions. Non, bien sûr que non qu'il ne pourra jamais le vaincre. Leurs puissances respectives sont bien trop éloignées. Tout à coup, les oreilles du Loup entendent des plaintes. Il se concentre lorsque le garçon se rend compte que ses cris proviennent du cosmos d'Agoruz. Celui qui se tient face à lui, devinant facilement ses doutes, ne se prive pas pour lui donner la réponse à ce mystère.

« Mon aura se nourrit des cris de douleurs de mes victimes. Le tout dernier délivre une telle force de survit que je me dois de capter ce moment. Ainsi, mon cosmos grandit et surtout, ma soif de pouvoirs. »

Et voilà que le regard d'Agoruz se change pour laisser paraître une folie meurtrière. Toren recule d'un pas mais se maintient en garde. Soudain, il sent que quelque chose se passe en lui. Son corps est victime d'un feu immense à l'intérieur. Le Chevalier a l'impression qu'un incendie vient de se déclarer dans sa cage thoracique et ignore d'où ça vient.

« Finalement, tu es comme les autres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur. »

Fier de sa prétendue victoire, Agoruz abandonne Toren afin de retrouver le prince. Dans son dos, le Loup porte ses mains à sa poitrine et voilà qu'un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Toren s'écroule sur ses genoux.

« TOREN ! »

Seiya vole au secours de son nouvel ami lorsque le Ténébreux se place au travers de sa route.

« Tiens tiens, serait-il possible que ce cher garçon soit venu accompagné de quelques amis ?

- Comme tu peux le voir mais dis-toi que je serais plus difficile à vaincre.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Démon ! »

Le maître des ténèbres se retourne à moitié afin de ne pas perdre Seiya de vue. Là, il devine aisément ce qui se passe dans son dos. Exactement, Toren est en train de se relever. Bien sûr, le sang continue de couler hors de sa bouche mais il parvient à se tenir debout, fébrilement.

« Seiya, reste en dehors de ça !

- Mais Toren ?

- Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait. Ce monstre a tué toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Si je laissais un autre Chevalier le vaincre, ma vengeance aura été vaine. Laisse-le moi s'il te plait ? »

Seiya s'accorde quelques secondes mais la demande de Toren est compréhensible.

« Très bien Chevalier et je compte sur toi pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Aucun problème. »

Pendant ce temps, Agoruz tourne complètement le dos au guerrier de Bronze.

« Avant de t'expédier en enfer Toren, je vais devoir être sûr que rien ne me gênera durant ce combat. »


	17. Chapter 17

Et sans faire le moindre geste, il envoie une attaque sur Seiya.

« Par le tourbillon de marbre ! »

Un vent violent s'élève alors dans son dos, imprimant un mouvement circulaire. Au centre, une boule d'énergie apparait et fonce sur le Chevalier de Bronze.

« Je connais cette attaque. »

Se dit-il avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par l'offensive ennemie. Pour limiter les dégâts, Shun utilise ses chaînes pour rattraper son ami dont la chute dans les airs l'inquiétait grandement. Désormais, Agoruz est face à Toren et compte bien profiter de ce moment pour éliminer le dernier Kaï.

« A ton tour de goûter à ma toute puissance. »

Lance-t-il à Toren, qui parvient à se ressaisir et adopte aussitôt une posture de garde.

« Voyons voir qui du loup ou du Lézard Humanoïde sera le plus puissant. »

Agoruz ne bouge pas le moindre centimètre de son corps, débordant de fierté et d'assurance. Ecoutant son courage, le survivant fonce alors sur son adversaire.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Toren sent que la chaleur qui le consumait de l'intérieur se fait de plus en plus intense lorsqu'il s'approche d'Agoruz. Comprenant que ce dernier doit user d'une technique invisible, l'homme bondit dans les airs et poste aussitôt ses index sur chacune de ses tempes.

« J'ignore qu'elle attaque tu utilises pour provoquer ses flammes qui me brûlent de l'intérieur mais sache que je peux te causer du tort de la même façon. Que les hurlements des loups te fassent entendre la raison ! »

A ce moment, des cris strident se libèrent des environs et viennent assaillir les tympans du Ténébreux du Gourgaz. Celui-ci, sous la puissance des sons, ressent le besoin de placer ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de les protéger. Peine perdue. Soudain, l'homme sent un liquide couler le long de son visage, sur les deux côtés. Lorsqu'il retire se main droite et regarde la paume de cette dernière, il s'aperçoit que la matière qui s'échappe n'est rien d'autre que du sang.

« Incroyable. Ce Kaï est beaucoup plus étonnant que je ne le pensais. »

Toren se pose sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'Agoruz mais bondit en arrière, pour se mettre à l'abri. Là, il se rend compte que la douleur qui se répandait dans sa cage thoracique s'est calmée. De son côté, le puissant guerrier du mal retire sa seconde main de sa dernière oreille. Les cris ont cessé et le flux du sang se veut moins important. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux en direction de Toren, l'homme se croit victime d'une hallucination. En effet, aux côtés du Kaï viennent de se matérialiser plusieurs hommes et femmes. Chaque individu de l'assemblé arbore de magnifiques armures et Agoruz ne peine pas à reconnaître ces gens.

« Ce sont ceux que j'ai tué lors de l'assaut contre ce maudit monastère. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? »

Les regards de chaque Kaï décédé se veuillent protecteur envers Toren et doux. Agoruz saisit le message.

« Ils sont là pour le soutenir. »

A quelques centimètres de là, Toren arrive à sentir la présence de ces êtres près de lui.

« Maître ? »

Et le voilà qu'il replonge dans son passé. Il se revoit tout jeune adolescent, recevant l'énième enseignement de son protecteur. Ils se tiennent dehors, sur l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement que comprenait le monastère. Son maître se tient devant face à lui.

« Tu vois mon fils, toute la science que je suis en train de t'enseigner depuis de nombreuses années doit te servir à protéger les faibles comme les justes. Tôt ou tard, les forces du mal auront réunit assez de force pour reprendre cette guerre interminable. A ce moment, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de nous offrir une seconde trêve. Ce conflit sera le dernier et nous saurons alors qui du bien ou du mal aura raison de ces terres.

- Mais maître ?

- Oui mon garçon ?

- Serais-je assez sage et assez fort pour vous prêter toute l'assistance dont notre communauté aura besoin ?

- Je le souhaite Toren et bizarrement, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. De tous les élèves que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, tu es celui qui montre le plus de prépositions à la cause que nous défendons depuis des années. Te voir grandir et acquérir de l'expérience aussi rapidement me fait chaud au cœur.

- Maître ?

- A vrai dire, tu es le fils dont j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. »

Et Toren savait à quel point son maître n'aimait pas s'ouvrir sentimentalement parlant. A ce moment précis, le guerrier canin revient à la réalité.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me disait tout ça. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ferait parti de la trop grande liste des victimes de cette guerre. Je suis navré…. »

Des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues de Toren.

« …papa.

- Et bien Kaï, quelque chose ne va pas on dirait ? »

Le Chevalier du Loup ne s'est pas rendu compte que son adversaire pointe sa main droite dans sa direction. Par réflexe, Toren lève ses deux bras à hauteur de son torse, comme pour se protéger.

« Trop tard jeune homme, tu es en mon pouvoir.

- Quoi ? »

Un anneau d'énergie rouge fait son apparition contre la paume d'Agoruz. Suite à cela, une brume épaisse et de la même teinte se montre tout autour du guerrier isolé.

« Qu'est-ce … »

Il n'a pas le temps de s'étonner davantage que la douleur qui habite son corps le fait souffrir de nouveau. Cette fois, le mal est si fort que Toren retombe sur ses jambes. Pire encore, du sang s'échappe de sa bouche et à grands flots. Plus loin, Shiryu s'avance pour venir au secours de Toren mais Ikki lui bloque le passage.

« Mais ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Toren avant le début de ce combat ? Il veut se charger lui-même de ce Ténébreux.

- Je le sais bien Ikki mais tu vois bien comme moi qu'il est en difficulté ?

- Oui mais nous devons lui faire confiance. Ne lui retirons pas cette victoire qu'il cherche tant à obtenir. Il doit montrer aux siens qu'il est digne d'être un Chevalier de grande valeur. »

Shiryu sait que son ami a raison et décide de rester spectateur, comme il l'a toujours été depuis le début de ce combat. Toren, lui, se porte de plus en plus mal. Le sang continue de s'échapper de ma bouche et sa vue commence à se troubler.

« Il a raison, je suis bel et bien en son pouvoir. Je comprends maintenant de quelle façon il a pu vaincre les miens. Maître, je suis … »

A cet instant précis où Toren allait capituler, du bruit sur sa gauche lui fait tourner la tête. Là, à l'orée du bois se tient un loup blanc. L'animal, debout sur ses quatre pattes, se veut magnifique et surtout, tranquille. Le canidé observe la scène et comprend que l'homme qui porte l'armure de sa race est en très grande difficulté. N'écoutant que sa bravoure, le chien sauvage se précipite sur Agoruz et parvient à le faire tomber à la renverse. De ce fait, son anneau rouge disparait ainsi que cette étrange brume. Docilement, le loup abandonne le Ténébreux et vient se poster aux côtés de Toren. L'animal émet une plainte craintive, faisait comprendre au Kaï qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

« Merci mon vieux mais tu aurais dû rester en dehors de ça. »

Prononce Toren, reconnaissant. Le loup commence à lui donner quelques coups de langue sur sa joue gauche, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il doit reprendre le combat. Agoruz lui, est déjà debout. Il est en colère et son visage l'exprime clairement.

« Maudit cabot, je te garantis que tu vas y passer tout comme celui qui ose salir la constellation du Loup de ce monde. »

Son poing droit se charge en aura rouge tandis que ces derniers mots retentissent encore dans l'esprit de Toren.

« J'ose salir ma constellation dis-tu ?

- Hein ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Sous la colère provoquée par cette insulte, Toren trouve la force de se relever. Ses jambes tremblent mais le courageux guerrier s'en fout royalement.

« Comment peux-tu te relever Kaï ?

- Jamais je ne laisserais un gars comme toi cracher sur ce lot d'étoiles qui me protège. Je suis le dernier de mon monastère à défendre cette constellation et si je dois y laisser ma vie, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. »

Toren élève son cosmos tout autour de son corps et est bien décidé à vaincre celui qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui. De son côté, le loup va se placer derrière le Chevalier du Monastère.

« Il est grand temps pour toi de payer pour tous les crimes que tu as réalisé sur les miens. Adieu, Ténébreux !

- Laisse-moi rire ! Comment veux-tu qu'un chien de ton niveau puisse me vaincre alors que tes maîtres n'y sont pas parvenus ?

- Je l'ignore mais je ferais tout pour ! »

Cette dernière phrase est prononcée dans un hurlement de rage. L'énergie de Toren explose et grimpe dangereusement en puissance et en intensité. Agoruz, de crainte, baisse son poing chargé d'aura diabolique et recule de quelques pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? D'où lui vient une telle force ? Serait-il possible que … non, impossible. Ce n'est qu'un simple Chevalier Kaï. »

Toren joint ses deux mains qu'ils ferment en poings et les pointe vers le ciel. Cette position fait songer à celle qu'adopte Hyoga lorsqu'il invoque sa poussière de diamant.

« Que la mâchoire du Loup Solitaire se renferme sur ton cou ! »

Le guerrier canin baisse ses poings en direction de son adversaire et une vague d'énergie bleutée s'en libère aussitôt. Cette concentration se transforme rapidement en mâchoire qui frappe Agoruz au niveau du cou, comme l'offensive l'a indiqué. Le Ténébreux est propulsé dans les airs et heurte le sol peu de temps après. Son cou saigne affreusement tandis que son armure se fissure dans son intégralité. Une seconde plus tard, il ne reste plus rien de la protection du malin qu'une simple poussière de métal.

« Il a réussi. » Lâche Seiya.

Pendant ce temps, Toren voit son cosmos disparaitre et les premiers signes de son immense fatigue se fait ressentir aussitôt. L'homme s'écroule sur ses genoux mais voilà que les Chevaliers de Bronze vont à son secours. Plus loin, Agoruz est en train de rendre son dernier souffle.

« Bravo guerrier Kaï, tu es bien plus fort que ceux que j'ai vaincu bien avant toi. Toutefois, je me dois de te mettre en garde. Je suis le plus faible des Maîtres des Ténèbres et ton voyage ne fait que commencer.

- Nous l'accompagnerons tout au long de son chemin. Lui répond Hyoga.

- En espérant que mes compagnons parviennent à vous barrer la route. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'Agoruz s'éteint pour toujours. Toren, lui, tente de récupérer un rythme de respiration régulier puisque ce combat l'a complètement épuisé. Plus loin, les Ténébreux à la solde du Gourgaz sifflent de rage en lançant des regards furieux en direction des Chevaliers puis sautent du pont. Les tirs de flèches reprennent de plus belle tandis que les soldats du Prince forment autour d'eux et de leur chef agonisant un mur de protection à l'aide de leurs boucliers. Le Prince moribond regarde Toren dans les yeux et prononce ces derniers mots :

« Seigneur Kaï, il vous faut transmettre un message au Roi, mon père. L'ennemi est trop puissant, nous ne pouvons le contenir. C'est à Durenor que se trouve notre salut Sa Majesté doit envoyer chercher ce qui peut nous épargner la défaite. Mon père comprendra ce que je veux dire. Prenez mon cheval et gagnez la capitale. Puissent les Dieux vous accompagner au long de votre voyage ! »

Le cœur plein de tristesse, Toren dit adieu au Prince, puis se relève et trouve l'énergie nécessaire pour s'approcher de son destrier. Là, le Chevalier Kaï enfourche l'étalon blanc et attend que les Chevaliers de Bronze viennent le rejoindre avant de lancer l'équidé au galop. Direction : le Sud, le long du chemin forestier. Derrière le groupe de guerriers au service du bien, l'ennemi repart à l'assaut du pont et les échos d'une féroce bataille retentissent encore longtemps à leurs oreilles.

Le cheval du Prince et un magnifique animal, rapide et au pied sûr. Il galope le long du sentier sinueux comme s'il s'agissait d'une route large et droite et, bientôt, les échos de la bataille se dissipent derrière eux. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, les Chevaliers s'accordent une pause afin de pouvoir se restaurer. Une fois le ventre plein, les garçons reprennent la route et au bout d'une demi-heure, le sentier emprunté aboutit à un croisement en forme de T. Il y a là un panneau indicateur mais il est illisible.

« Je fais user de mon don d'Orientation afin de savoir quelle route est la plus sûre. »

Toren ferme les paupières et se concentre. Son sens Kaï de l'Orientation lui permet de distinguer plusieurs séries de traces qui partent du chemin de droite en direction du sentier de gauche. Ces traces ont été laissées par des Loups de grande taille. Ces animaux sont utilisés comme éclaireurs par les armées des Maîtres des Ténèbres. Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes et cruelles, souvent chevauchées par les Ténébreux du Glok. Le chemin de gauche, lui, mène vers Holmgard tandis que celui de droite, vers les monts Durncrag. A cet instant, Toren ouvre les yeux.

« J'ai bien peur mes amis que nous allons devoir nous séparer une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave Toren. Lui dit Shiryu avant de poursuivre. Tu vas emprunter la route de gauche en prenant Ikki et Seiya avec toi. Nous autres, allons sur le sentier de droite. »

Tous les Chevaliers de Bronze hochent positivement de la tête avant de se séparer.

OoOoOo

Dans le château d'Agoruz

Salle du trône.

OoOoOo

Un Ténébreux encore inconnu parmi la suite d'Agoruz se tient devant la fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait son maître, quelques heures plus tôt. Son armure Noire présente des caractéristiques humaines. Toutefois, l'homme porte un bouclier sur son avant-bras droit. Son casque lui, porte en son sommet, une pointe effilée. Son armure recouvre une bonne partie de son corps et seulement le haut de ses jambes et de ses bras sont à l'air libre. A ce moment, Brent entre dans la salle. De suite, le guerrier s'incline.

« Adrien, je suis porteur d'une terrible nouvelle.

- Je suis au courant Brent et il est en mon devoir de prendre la suite des opérations.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Ténébreux du Garde du Corps ?

- Nous allons pouvoir la mission confiée à notre défunt maître. Kandai ! »

Et voilà qu'un autre homme fait son apparition dans la pièce mais dissimule son identité dans un recoin obscure.

« Tu m'as fait appeler Adrien ?

- Oui. A partir de maintenant, je t'élève au rang de Général de l'armée du Gourgaz. »

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de sourire suite à ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Excuse-moi. De mon armée !

- A vos ordres.

- Et voici mon premier commandement. Retrouve-moi ces maudits Chevaliers et élimine-les.

- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Et le Ténébreux s'abritant dans l'ombre disparait sans perdre une seule minute. Brent se retrouve donc seul avec son nouveau maître.

« Dois-je maintenir les opérations concernant ces êtres qui semblent vouloir rejoindre nos ennemis ?

- Oui. »

Brent ne reste pas plus longtemps dans sa position de dévotion et se relève pour sortir de la salle à son tour.

OoOoOo

Sur le chemin menant à Holmgard.

OoOoOo

Seiya, Ikki et Toren viennent de parcourir environ cinq kilomètres à cheval et à pied lorsqu'ils aperçoivent à quelques distances la silhouette caractéristique de cinq grands Loups Maudits. Des Ténébreux du Glok les chevauchent et ils semblent se diriger vers une prairie située au bout du chemin. Soudain, l'un de ces Chevaliers s'écarte de ses compagnons et revient sur ses pas, lançant sa monture en direction de l'endroit où le trio se trouve.

« Toren, que fait-on ? Demande Seiya.

- Il serait préférable qu'on se cache.

- Allez-y, je me charge de ce Ténébreux.

- Tu en es sûr Ikki ? Souhaite se rassurer son ami de Bronze.

- Puisque je te le dis. »


	19. Chapter 19

OoOoOo

Chemin menant aux monts Durncrag

OoOoOo

Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga ont parcouru deux kilomètres à cheval lorsqu'ils sont soudain jetés à bas de leurs montures par des flèches qui viennent de leur écorcher le front. Suite à cette offensive, ils perdent un peu d'endurance. Tandis que chaque membre du trio se relève, ils voient surgir de la forêt, des deux côtés de la route, une bande de Ténébreux du Drakkarim qui leur ont tendu une embuscade.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya et de Toren

OoOoOo

Les deux Chevaliers se cachent derrière d'épais buissons en espérant que le Loup Maudit et son cavalier ne verront pas leurs chevaux blancs. Par chance, leur ruse réussit et les malfaisants adversaires passent devant eux sans les remarquer, puis s'éloignent le long du sentier qu'ils viennent de quitter.

OoOoOo

Du côté d'Ikki

OoOoOo

Le ténébreux du Glok, chevauchant le Loup Maudit arrive devant le Chevalier de Bronze. Là, les deux êtres maléfiques s'arrêtent.

« Ne serait-ce pas l'un de nos ennemis ? » dit l'homme à l'animal.

Celui-ci, en guise de réponse, se contente de grogner.

« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps Chevalier, je me dois de retrouver tes compagnons pour les exterminer les uns après les autres.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

- Sachant que mon armure est unique en son genre ainsi que ses pouvoirs, oui. »

Ikki tente de comprendre les paroles de son adversaire mais en promenant ses yeux sur l'armure sombre, il se demande si celui qui se tient face à lui ne divague pas. De son côté, le sbire du nouveau Maître Ténébreux pose un pied sur le sol et fixe Ikki.

« Transforme-toi s'il te plait. »

Et voilà que le Loup Maudit voit une aura diabolique émaner de l'ensemble de son corps. Ses membres se métallisent et quelques secondes plus tard, Ikki voit une magnifique armure à la place de l'armure.

« Incroyable. »

Ce résultat fusionne avec les premières protections que portent le Ténébreux pour faire apparaître une troisième mais définitive.

« Stupéfiant. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Lui lance son adversaire. Son heaume n'a pas bougé. Par contre, son épaule droite arbore une tête de Loup à la mâchoire fermée tandis que ses avant-bras présentent des protections métalliques se terminant par des griffes. De plus, cet être n'est guère différent de ses amis puisqu'il est brun, les yeux marrons et le teint mât.

« Je me présente, je me nomme Digo, Ténébreux du Glok et du Loup Maudit.

- Je suis Ikki, Chevalier de Bronze du Phoenix. »

Et sans crier gare, Digo fonce sur l'adolescent, le poing chargé d'énergie sombre.

« Que la horde des Loups Maudits t'emporte ! »

Le garçon tend sa main fermée en direction du Chevalier de Bronze et des dizaines de loups d'aura se libèrent de cette concentration. Les animaux foncent sur le frère de Shun qui ne bouge pas.

« Tu devrais esquiver cette attaque car les dégâts qu'elle cause sont nombreux.

- Sache que je ne te crains pas. »

Ikki parvient à détruire les loups les uns après les autres avant de bondir vers le ciel. A ce moment, il commence à battre l'air de ses bras, pour mimer la constellation qu'il représente.

« Par les ailes du Phoenix ! »

Le vent violent et brûlant de l'attaque vient frapper le Ténébreux qui se retrouver emporté sur plusieurs mètres. Néanmoins, il reste debout. Ikki se pose sur le sol et se doute bien que ce combat sera loin d'être facile. Sûrement que cette armure à double emblème en est la cause principale.

« Comment se fait-il que vous continuez à nous opposer de la résistance alors que nous avons vaincu votre chef ?

- Si tu veux parler d'Agoruz, sache que sa défaite était très attendue par la plupart de ses sbires.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Si notre ancien chef est mort, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas les épaules solides pour nous commander. Certes, il a raison à détruire ce maudit monastère mais en dehors de ça, c'était un piètre guerrier une fois au combat.

- Je comprends. La loi du plus fort semble être maîtresse chez vous, je me trompe ?

- Du tout. »

Digo pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol et matérialise une hache. Ensuite, il fonce sur Ikki afin de poursuivre le combat.

« Et sache que je ferais tout mon possible pour satisfaire mon nouveau maître. »

A l'instant où le Ténébreux allait abattre la lame de son arme sur Ikki, celui-ci parvient à la bloquer entre ses mains.

« Quoi ? »

S'étonne Digo tandis que le Chevalier de Bronze élève son cosmos orangé. Usant de sa force, le frère aîné d'Andromède parvient à briser la lame de la hache avant de s'en prendre à son adversaire à l'aide d'une pluie de coups de poings. A la suite du dernier, plus puissant que jamais, le guerrier à l'armure fusionnée tombe lourdement sur le sol, à plat ventre. Son casque se retire de sa tête et va glisser sur plusieurs centimètres tandis que du sang s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Comprends-tu pourquoi ton ancien maître a perdu face à nous ? »

Ikki attend la réponse pendant que son adversaire se relève difficilement.

« Non.

- Quoi ? Tu le fais exprès ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai pas encore joué ma dernière carte mais contre toi, je n'ai guère le choix. »

Digo regarde alors le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon monde : celui de la malédiction. »

Le Ténébreux, voyant qu'il a aucune chance de remporter le combat contre Ikki, préfère se sacrifier au nom de la cause qu'il défend. Une sphère sombre s'échappe de son corps et va frapper celui du Bronze. Fier de ce coup, Digo ferme ses paupières et s'écroule sur le sol qu'il venait à peine de se relever, vaincu. De son côté, Ikki regarde ses mains pour constater l'effet de cette attaque : rien.

« Je devrais demander à Toren si je suis en danger. »

Ne se préoccupant guère de la dépouille de son adversaire, Ikki part rejoindre ses amis.

« Ikki ! »

Le Chevalier s'arrête et tourne son visage lorsqu'il voit Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga venir dans sa direction.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Le trio préfère le rejoindre et souffler quelques secondes avant de tout lui expliquer.

« Nous avons été attaqué par une horde de Ténébreux que nous avons réussi à vaincre. Néanmoins, d'autres venaient dans notre direction et était clair que nous avons fait fausse route. Lui explique Shiryu.

- Une embuscade ?

- Oui. » Conclut Hyoga.


	20. Chapter 20

Ikki délaisse ses amis et son frère pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le cadavre de son adversaire. Là, il remarque un rouleau de parchemin glissé dans la ceinture du Ténébreux. Rapidement, le Chevalier de Bronze s'en empare lorsque des cris se font entendre. L'adolescent regarde droit devant lui et remarque, à l'horizon, plusieurs ennemis venir dans sa direction.

« Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, ne trainons pas là et allons rejoindre Seiya et Toren. »

Dit-il avant de quitter l'endroit. Le trio le suit rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe des Chevaliers est au grand complet. Néanmoins, ils préfèrent délaisser leurs chevaux pour se déplacer à pied, dans le but de ne pas se faire repérer. Lors de leur progression, les Ténébreux du Loup Maudit sont loin derrière eux et c'est à ce moment qu'ils s'arrêtent. La lumière commence à décliner, il fait presque nuit à présent. Là, deux nouveaux chemins se présentent aux Chevaliers et une nouvelle séparation est effectuée. Désormais, Toren est avec Seiya et Hyoga tandis que Ikki reste avec Shun et Shiryu. Le premier trio poursuit dans la même direction tandis que le second emprunte un chemin parallèle.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Toren.

OoOoOo

La petite équipe vient de parcourir trois kilomètres environ et le feuillage des arbres commence à s'éclaircir. Hyoga a retrouvé toute sa force grâce à sa discipline Kaï de la guérison et cette nouvelle le rassure. A ce moment, les Chevaliers aperçoivent au bord d'un lac, une petite cabane de bois. Un homme vêtu d'une cape s'approche bientôt d'eux et leur offre de leur faire traverser le lac sur son bateau pour la somme de deux couronnes. C'est alors que le don de sixième sens de Seiya s'éveille afin de le prévenir.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki

OoOoOo

Le trio sort bientôt de la forêt pour arriver sur une grande route : c'est celle qui relie le port de Toran à la capitale. Les garçons se lancent aussitôt et si tout va bien, ils devraient avoir atteint Holmgard dans la matinée.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Toren

OoOoOo

Grâce à son nouveau pouvoir, le Chevalier de Pégase sent quelque chose d'anormal. Pourquoi cet homme est-il resté seul dans la forêt alors que la guerre fait rage alentour et que les Maîtres des Ténèbres approchent ? Seiya perçoit autour de cet être une étrange aura maléfique et décline l'offre afin de ne courir aucun danger. Le trio poursuit son chemin et l'homme n'insiste pas.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki

OoOoOo

Tandis qu'ils parcourent la grand-route à pied, la lumière du jour diminue de plus en plus ; bientôt, il fera complètement nuit et ils ne pourront plus voir les ennemis qui les attendent dans l'ombre. La petite équipe décide donc de s'arrêter en lisière de la forêt et se cacher là jusqu'au matin. Ils pourront par la même occasion prendre quelque repos. Ensemble, les garçons emménagent une cachette sûre et si installent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sombrent dans un sommeil sans rêves.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Toren

OoOoOo

La nuit tombe et les Chevaliers se retrouvent bientôt dans une obscurité totale. Il ne servirait à rien de poursuivre leur chemin car ils s'y perdraient à coup sûr. Ils s'arrêtent et s'allongent sur le sol. Là, les garçons s'enfoncent dans un sommeil agité.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki

OoOoOo

Le trio est réveillé par des Ténébreux du Kraan qui poussent leurs cris sinistres dans le ciel bleu du matin. Les combattants du bien se frottent les yeux puis jettent un regard à travers les feuillages qui forment un dôme au-dessus d'eux : les répugnants adversaires volent en direction du nord. Shiryu est sûr que les Kraans ne les ont pas vu mais estime préférable cependant, par simple prudence, de repartir sans délai. De suite, les Chevaliers reprennent donc la route en direction du sud.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya, Hyoga et Toren

OoOoOo

Le groupe est réveillé par l'approche d'une troupe au lointain. Ils aperçoivent alors, de l'autre côté du lac, des silhouettes de Ténébreux du Drakkarim vêtus de capes noires ainsi que des Chevaliers du Loup Maudit. Un guerrier du Kraan apparait bientôt au-dessus des arbres et atterrit sur le toit de la petite cabane de bois. Il est monté par un être habillé de rouge. Un instant plus tard, le Kraan prend à nouveau son vol et traverse le lac en s'approchant de l'endroit où Seiya et ses compagnons sont cachés.

« Partez, je me charge de le retenir. Leur lance Hyoga.

- Tu es fou ? Même si tu parviens à le vaincre, ses amis souhaiteront le venger et tu ne feras pas long feu face à une telle armada. Tente de le raisonner Seiya.

- Je le sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si je fais diversion, vous avez toutes les chances de réussir notre mission. »

Fort décidé, le Chevalier du Cygne quitte ses amis pour se mesurer au Ténébreux qui s'approche à vive allure. De leur côté, Seiya et Toren s'enfonce profondément dans la forêt, avec regret pour le premier.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki

OoOoOo

Les fidèles d'Athéna ont parcouru plusieurs kilomètres sans trouver trace de réfugiés ou d'ennemis. Ils se dirigent alors vers un chemin qui s'élève un peu plus loin à flanc de colline. Sur cette hauteur, ils devraient apercevoir la capitale. En arrivant là-haut, les adolescents contemplent en effet un spectacle qui les remplit d'espoir mais qui les font frémir également : ils ne sont décidément pas au bout de leurs peines…

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya et Toren

OoOoOo

Tandis que les deux compagnons s'enfoncent dans la forêt, ils entendant le fracas qu'engendre le combat opposant Hyoga à son adversaire. Les Chevaliers se déplacent pendant environ une heure, puis ils arrivent à une clairière. De l'autre côté, face à eux, un sentier mène vers le sud.

« Seiya, j'emprunte le chemin qui se diriger vers le nord.

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare une nouvelle fois ?

- Oui et cette décision est la plus prudente. Bonne chance mon ami. »

Toren présente sa main droite à Pégase qui réagit positivement. Une poignée sincère s'échange alors avant que les deux camarades se séparent pour multiplier leur chance d'atteindre la capitale.

OoOoOo

Du coté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

Le combat opposant le Cygne à son adversaire a déjà commencé. Celui qui lui fait face se nomme Adr et son armure est très familière à Hyoga. En effet, la constellation de ce Ténébreux à la protection rouge et noire est celle du Vordak. Comme tous les membres de sa caste, l'ennemi a de suite utilisé sa force psychique afin d'avoir le dessus sur Hyoga. Malheureusement, sa tentative s'est soldée par un échec puisque le Chevalier volatile a su faire appel à son bouclier psychique pour se protéger.

« Comment se fait-il que tu saches te mettre à l'abri de ma puissance ? Lui lance le Ténébreux.

- Parce que j'ai déjà eu affaire à l'un des tiens. »

Adr se met à réfléchir lorsque la réponse lui traverse l'esprit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es celui qui a vaincu …

- Adkorv ? Si et ça va être ton tour. »

Hyoga se poste en garde tandis que son adversaire recule d'un pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible Chevalier ? Comment as-tu pu vaincre le représentant le plus puissant d'entre nous ?

- Parce que la force du bien triomphera toujours de celle du mal. »


	21. Chapter 21

- Cette raison n'est guère valable pour moi. Tu vas devoir trouver une autre explication.

- Certes mais en attendant, je vais te demander de me laisser passer. Comme tu peux le voir, j'accepte de t'épargner. »

Le Ténébreux charge son poing d'énergie négative.

« Désolé Chevalier mais j'ai une mission et je compte bien la remplir.

- Dans ce cas. »

Et voilà qu'un second assaut est mené. Adr fait appel à la puissance psychique du Vordak tandis que Hyoga invoque sa puissante poussière de diamant. Les offensives se rencontrent et résistent l'un à l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, une explosion d'énergie se produit et chacun des adversaires est propulsé sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. L'ami d'Adkorv se relève très vite alors que le Bronze rencontre de certaines difficultés à se maintenir debout.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Hyoga ?

- Rien.

- En es-tu sûr ? »

Sans crier gare, Adr fonce à toute allure vers le Chevalier du Cygne. Visiblement, il souhaite porter des coups physiques dans l'espoir d'affaiblir son adversaire. Peu de temps après, les poings du Ténébreux frappe Hyoga en plein visage. Des jets de sang s'échappent de sa bouche pour se déposer sur le sol recouvert de neige. Las d'être rué de coups, Hyoga parvient à bloquer les mains de son ennemi dans les siennes et profite de cette immobilisation pour sauter au-dessus de lui. Se doutant d'une contre-attaque, Adr se retourne et est surpris de ne pas voir le Cygne.

« Où te caches-tu ?

- Ici. »

Adr baisse les yeux et aperçoit Hyoga, un genou posé sur le sol tandis que sa deuxième jambe est tendue. Les mains posées sur le bassin du machiavélique, le guerrier d'Athéna libère une énergie très pure. Celle-ci, par sa puissante, précipite violemment le partenaire d'Adkorv contre un arbre dont le tronc est plus qu'imposant. Maintenant qu'une distance sépare les deux garçons, Hyoga peut se relever et tenter de récupérer un peu. Son souffle est court, preuve que ce combat est en train de l'éprouver bien plus qu'autre chose. De son côté, Adr se retire de l'arbre et semble être en forme, comme si ce duel n'a aucune emprise sur lui.

« Vu ton état Chevalier, j'ai bien peur que ton existence prenne fin dès maintenant.

- S'il te plait Vordak, ne crie pas victoire trop tôt.

- Bien. »

Dans un sourire, Hyoga commence à bouger ses membres. A quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux d'Adr se mettent à briller d'une lueur dorée. A ce moment, des âmes errantes sortent du sol et encerclent rapidement le Chevalier de Bronze.

« Je connais cette attaque Ténébreux et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut marcher deux fois sur le même Chevalier.

- Oui mais vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je ne pense pas que tu puisses la contrer efficacement. Ames errantes, je compte sur vous pour m'en débarrasser !

- Par le tonnerre de l'aube ! »

Les fantômes se précipitent sur Hyoga tandis que son air glacial fonce sur Adr. Malgré son état de grande fatigue, le Cygne parvient à éviter chaque sbire de son ennemi, ce qui est surprenant malgré sa fébrilité. Le Ténébreux, lui, encaisse le tonnerre de l'aube de plein fouet et s'envole dans les airs, pour embrasser le sol, quelques minutes plus tard. Etant blessé suite à ce choc, ses fantômes disparaissent rapidement. Fatigué, le Chevalier d'Athéna recule de plusieurs pas afin de poser son dos contre un arbre.

« Comment se fait-il que je peine à le vaincre alors qu'il est beaucoup plus faible qu'Adkorv ? De plus, je connais ces techniques par cœur. Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Je vais te le dire Hyoga. »

Adr se relève tout doucement alors que du sang s'écoule de plusieurs plaies.

« Même si tu te bats contre un second Ténébreux du Vordak, même si nos attaques sont similaires, les effets restent différents.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Si c'est le cas, comment expliques-tu ton état ? »

Hyoga se réfugie dans le silence, sachant pertinemment que celui qui se tient face à lui a raison. Soudain, Adr rassemble ses forces et fonce sur le guerrier de Bronze.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki

OoOoOo

Au loin se dressent les hautes murailles blanches et les tours scintillantes de Holmgard dont les étendards flottent au vent frais du matin. S'étirant vers l'ouest, le fleuve Eledil jaillit des monts Durncarg et se jette dans le golfe de Holm. Or, soudain, les Chevaliers distinguent au pied des montagnes une immense armée aux uniformes noirs qui s'avance inexorablement vers la capitale. A leur droite, la grand-route mène à Holmgard à travers les plaines. En se lançant au pas de course, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki pouront atteindre en moins d'une heure le camp fortifié qui entoure la ville, mais ils seront la plupart du temps à découvert, offrant aux Ténébreux du Kraan des proies faciles. A quelques distances devant eux, cependant, une large rivière aux eaux boueuses coule paresseusement en direction du fleuve Eledil dans lequel elle finit par se jeter. En abandonnant leur course, les Chevaliers de Bronze profiteraient de l'escarpement de ses berges pour nager à couvert jusqu'aux abords de la capitale. Il existe une troisième voie : à leur gauche s'étend, en effet, le Cimetière des Anciens. S'ils marchent parmi les tombes et les monuments funéraires en ruine, ils n'auraient aucun mal à s'approcher de leur but en échappant aux regards, mais c'est là une zone interdite car des forces ténébreuses restent tapies dans l'ombre de la nécropole et attendent qu'un passant téméraire s'offre à leurs maléfices. Shiryu regarde Ikki et Shun puis ensemble, les garçons hochent positivement de la tête. Une nouvelle séparation doit se faire pour multiplier les chances de réussite de cette mission.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Seiya

OoOoOo

Sans crier gare, une terrifiante apparition fond sur le Chevalier de Bronze. C'est un être vêtu de longs vêtements rouges et montée sur le dos d'un animal ailé : un Kraan. Son assaillant pousse un cri à lui glacer le sang : il s'agit d'un Ténébreux du Vordak, un féroce lieutenant des Maîtres des Ténèbres. Il est juste au-dessus de Seiya et il lui faut le combattre. L'ennemi l'attaque à l'aide d'une grosse Masse d'Armes et n'hésite pas à lancer sa première offensive : la puissance psychique du Vordak.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Toren

OoOoOo

Le Chevalier Kaï se déplace à vive allure le long du chemin droit. Il aperçoit à l'horizon les contours du Holmgard dont les hautes murailles et les tours scintillent sous les rayons du soleil. Le sentier que Toren suit rejoint bientôt une grande route orientée nord-sud. C'est la voie principale qui relie le port de Toran à la capitale. Toren prend donc la direction de Holmgard en surveillant le ciel clair de peur que n'y apparaisse la silhouette d'un Kraan.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Hyoga

OoOoOo

Un assaut a eu lieu entre le Chevalier du Cygne et celui du Vordak. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se porte très mal.

« Incroyable. »

Adr sait très bien qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes pour vivre. A ce moment, il rassemble toute l'énergie combattive qui lui reste dans le creux de sa main droite tandis que son cosmos s'élève tout autour de lui.

« Adieu Hyoga et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi mon ami a perdu contre toi. »

La sphère quitte la main d'Adr qui s'écroule sur le sol, vaincu. Le Cygne, n'ayant guère de force pour s'échapper, voit l'offensive ennemie le frapper en plein torse. A ce moment, un cri de douleur s'échappe de la bouche de Hyoga puisque son corps est alors victime de grandes souffrances.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Shiryu

OoOoOo

Parvenu au bord de l'escarpement de la berge, le Dragon jette un coup d'œil en contrebas et aperçoit un enchevêtrement de débris de bois portés là par le courant. Un gros tronc d'arbre, notamment, s'est échoué sur la rive, à côté d'un petit canoë. Face à ce choix, Shiryu s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir.


	22. Chapter 22

OoOoOo Du c t de Shun OoOoOo

Le Chevalier d Androm de se d place vive allure le long de la grand-route qui m ne la capitale lorsqu il ralentit soudain l allure, se met boiter, puis s arr te. Il examine alors sa jambe droite et constate qu il s est bless au pied.

Je te maudis, mauvaise fortune.

C est avec un rythme lent que Shun poursuit d sormais son chemin.

OoOoOo Du c t d Ikki OoOoOo

En descendant vers le Cimeti re des Anciens, Ikki remarque une trange brume qui baigne les lieux. Des nuages tourbillonnent sur cette tendue grise, emp chant le soleil de passer en maintenant la n cropole dans une obscurit permanente. Le fr re de Shun sent un frisson lui parcourir le corps tandis que la temp rature fra chit peu peu. Malgr cela, Phoenix poursuit son chemin.

OoOoOo Du c t de Seiya OoOoOo

Le Chevalier ail r plique aussit t avec ses m t ores mais le foss qui s pare sa puissance celle de son adversaire est assez grand pour le mettre en difficult . Toutefois, chacun des deux adolescents s en sortent avec quelques raflures. L , Seiya remarque que son ennemi est tr s en col re.

Je vais te faire payer la disparition d Adkorv et d Adr. dit-il, tr s nerv .

Sans pr venir, le T n breux fonce sur le guerrier d Ath na et s en suit un formidable combat physique.

OoOoOo Du c t de Hyoga OoOoOo

Le Chevalier du Cygne entend les hurlements furieux de l ennemi qui lui parviennent de l autre c t du lac. Il lui faut partir au plus vite avant que d autres T n breux du Kraan apparaissent. C est inquiet que Hyoga poursuit son chemin en s enfon ant plus avant dans la for t.

OoOoOo Du c t de Shiryu OoOoOo

Apr s bien des efforts, Shiryu parvient d gager le tronc de tous les d bris qui l entourent. Il attache ensuite toutes ses affaires en un paquet bien serr qu il coince dans un creux du tronc d arbre, puis s y installe lui-m me califourchon. Le courant bient t l emporte et le Dragon d rive lentement au fil de l eau. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entend des chevaux galoper au loin, sur la rive gauche.

OoOoOo Du c t de Shun OoOoOo

Le fr re d Ikki se lance sur la route au pas de course en maintenant une allure r guli re. A l ouest, l arm e des Ma tres des T n bres ressemble une immense tache d encre noire qui se serait r pandue entre les montagnes. Shun se h te depuis vingt minutes environ lorsqu il aper oit sa droite, une meute de T n breux du Loup Maudit qui avance en file indienne le long d une corniche. Androm de continue courir tout en pr parant ses cha nes pour parer toute ventualit .

OoOoOo Du c t d Ikki OoOoOo

La travers e du Cimeti re n ira pas sans difficult s car le sol en est in gal et recouvert de broussailles pineuses qui corchent les jambes d Ikki. L air est lourd et immobile, des vapeurs pestilentielles s exhalent des cryptes entrouvertes et un murmure lancinant parvient faiblement jusqu lui, une sorte de chuchotement ininterrompu, venu de nulle part et partout la fois. Le Chevalier s approche avec pr caution d un espace ouvert entre deux anciennes colonnes et carte les broussailles. Or, soudain, le sol se d robe sous ses pas et le voil qui tombe en quelque myst rieuse profondeur dans un boulement de terre et de cailloux.

OoOoOo Du c t de Seiya OoOoOo

P gase et Vordak viennent de se distancer de plusieurs m tres. Les deux adversaires s observent. Leur endurance est arriv e au m me niveau tandis que le T n breux se rend compte d une vidence. Le voil qu il parle voix basse.

Je ne savais pas que les Chevaliers d Ath na taient aussi braves mais surtout, forts. Je commence mieux comprendre la d faite d Adkorv et d Adr.

Brusquement, les yeux de Karo se mettent briller d une lueur dor e. Suite ce scintillement plus qu inqui tant, des mes errantes sortent du sol et encerclent rapidement le Chevalier de Bronze.  
>Incroyable. S exprime Seiya. Peu de temps apr s, les mes recouvrent le Chevalier tandis que le T n breux ricane de son c t .<p>

Je pense que les jeux sont fait.

OoOoOo Du c t de Shun OoOoOo

Le guerrier l armure rose a beaucoup de chance car ses adversaires ne l ont pas vu et poursuivent leur chemin en s loignant de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun est en sueur et ses jambes lui font mal. Un peu plus loin, il aper oit quelques maisonnettes rassembl es.

Du repos me serait b n fique. Allons-y mais veillons ne pas trop prendre de retard.

OoOoOo Du c t d Ikki OoOoOo

Phoenix est tourdi mais indemne. Il a fait une chute de cinq m tres en passant travers le plafond d un caveau souterrain. Les murs en sont parfaitement lisses et il lui est impossible d y grimper. Un tunnel vo t part du caveau en direction de l est. A l entr e de ce corridor se trouve le sarcophage de quelque ancien seigneur. Au moment o il allait ouvrir l une de ses derni res demeures, son pouvoir ka du sixi me sens l alerte.

OoOoOo Du c t de Seiya OoOoOo

Les mes errantes continuent de s en prendre Seiya et tout semble perdu pour lui, enfin, c est ce que pense Kado. Celui-ci lui tourne le dos et songe faire son rapport son ma tre. Soudain, une explosion de cosmos se fait sentir.

Comment ?

Le T n breux se retourne et constate que cette nergie provient de son adversaire. Les mes au service de Kado disparaissent les unes apr s les autres dans des hurlements de douleur et un norme m t ore fonce sur leur ma tre.

Ce n est pas possible ? D o puise-t-il toute cette force alors que mon attaque aurait d l affaiblir ?

Le Chevalier du Vordak n a pas le temps de se poser d autres questions qu il se retrouve frapp par l offensive de Seiya. Ce dernier se montre, essouffl .

OoOoOo Du c t de Shiryu OoOoOo

En jetant un coup d il prudent, le Dragon aper oit trois hommes v tus de vert qui chevauchent le long de la rive. Ce sont des gardes-fronti res ; ils appartiennent un r giment royal charg de surveiller les fronti res ouest du pays. L un de ces hommes est bless ; il est affal sur l encolure de son cheval. Une vingtaine de Loups Maudits suivent de pr s les trois soldats. Ils sont mont s par des T n breux du Glok qui tirent des fl ches en direction des gardes-fronti res. Bient t, l un de ces derniers tombe de son cheval et roule sur la rive : une fl che noire l a atteint la jambe droite et s est profond ment enfonc e dans sa cuisse.

Je dois l aider. 


	23. Chapter 23

Du côté de Hyoga

Hyoga a reprit sa route tout en laissant son cheval loin derrière lui. Le guerrier d'Athéna a jugé important que l'animal serait plus heureux en liberté que d'être une pauvre victime innocente dans cette guerre qui sévit ce monde plus qu'étrange. Le blond vient de parcourir trois kilomètres parmi les arbres touffus lorsque le sol devient soudain marécageux. Le Chevalier s'enfonce alors jusqu'au ventre dans une boue épaisse. A force de se débattre pour se sortir de ce piège, Hyoga s'enfonce dans la terre liquide jusqu'aux aisselles.

« Je dois me sortir de là. »

Le Cygne parvient à sortir son bras gauche de la boue et pose sa main sur la surface. Ensuite, il ferme ses paupières et se concentre, tout en cessant de bouger. Son cosmos s'élève alors tout autour de son corps et l'étendue boueuse se modifie peu à peu.

Du côté de Shun

Le Chevalier de Bronze entre d'un pas chancelant dans la première maison et s'écroule sur le sol, complètement épuisé. C'est alors qu'il sent une odeur de viande cuite et aperçoit une marmite suspendue au-dessus des braises d'un feu mourant. Une grande table de chêne est dressée au centre de la pièce : de toute évidence, le ou les habitants de cette maison l'ont quitté en toute hâte le matin même. Au milieu de la table sont posées une cruche d'eau et une miche de pain.

Du côté d'Ikki

Les sens du frère aîné de Shun l'avertissent que cet endroit est maléfique. Il lui faut s'en éloigner au plus vite et c'est sous cette décision que l'adolescent cherche une sortie. Les parois sont humides et couvertes de moisissure. Il règne ici une odeur de renfermé qui l'étouffe à moitié et des toiles d'araignées lui balaient le visage. Ikki sent la peau lui serrer la gorge tandis que le tunnel s'obscurcit, mais il continue cependant d'avancer et il arrive bientôt à un croisement : le tunnel aboutit à un couloir orienté nord-sud.

Du côté de Seiya

Karo et le Chevalier de Bronze se distancent de plusieurs mètres. Là, le premier laisse un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ce qui alerte Pégase.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour, rencontrer un adversaire aussi tenace que toi. Pour cet exploit, je tiens à t'en féliciter. »

Répond le Ténébreux en matérialisant une sphère d'aura noire entre ses mains.

« C'est sans le moindre regret que je quitte ce monde. »

L'orbe maléfique fonce alors sur Seiya tandis que Karo s'écroule sur le sol, vidé de toute son énergie vitale. De son côté, Pégase est bien trop épuisé par ce combat qu'il ne peut échapper à l'offensive ennemie.

« Rassure-toi Karo, je vais bientôt te rejoindre. »

Seiya, impuissant, observe l'attaque ultime de son adversaire avaler les quelques mètres avec une telle rapidité qu'il en ferme les yeux, s'attendant à être frappé de plein fouet.

« Seiya ! »

Le garçon ouvre les paupières mais une silhouette se jette sur lui, le plaquant contre le sol. L'orbe poursuit sa trajectoire et frappe un arbre qui disparait aussitôt. Lorsque l'ombre salvatrice se retire, Seiya fixe cette dernière pour connaître son identité.

« Marine ? C'est bien toi ?

- Bien sûr. Qui veux-tu que ça soit, idiot ? »

La Chevalière d'Argent tend l'une de ses mains à son disciple. Celui-ci s'en empare et avec l'aide de son maître, il parvient à se remettre debout. Toutefois, le garçon est tellement fatigué qu'il peine à se maintenir dans cette position. Protectrice et généreuse, Marine fait passer le bras gauche de l'adolescent sur ses épaules.

« Allons-y Seiya, nous avons encore de la route à faire. »

Du côté de Shiryu

En nageant vers la rive, le chinois aperçoit la silhouette du soldat étendu sur la berge, les bras en croix. Il s'approche de lui mais il n'y a plus rien à faire : Il s'est rompu le cou en tombant et il est déjà mort. Or, tandis que Shiryu est agenouillé auprès de lui, deux Ténébreux du Glok bondissent se précipitent dans sa direction. Rapidement, le Chevalier d'Athéna se met debout et invoque sa plus célèbre attaque :

« Par la colère du Dragon ! »

Le flux d'énergie balaie un seul de ses deux adversaires qui est trainé sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. En cours de chemin, il tombe sur le dos et forcément, le frottement provoqué par cette balade forcé ne lui épargne pas le dos. De suite, son ami vient à son secours.

« Lhane ! »

Pendant ce temps, Shiryu remarque que Lhane présente des caractéristiques physiques similaires avec feu Shao. Pour son compagnon, c'est avec un autre Ténébreux à qui il ressemble mais qui a été combattu par Shun : Since. Lhane peine à se relever malgré l'aide de son ami.

« Il t'a fait mal Lhane ?

- Tu rigoles Ekhni ? Je suis un Ténébreux du Glok et tant que je vivrais, je ferais tout mon possible pour offrir gloire et puissance à notre cause.

- Je te reconnais bien là. »

Et voilà qu'Ekhni sourit tendrement à son jeune camarade. Ce comportement chaleureux étonne beaucoup Shiryu qui ne sait plus quoi penser.

« Dites-moi vous deux, pourrais-je connaître vos âges ?

- Moi, j'ai douze ans, lui répond le Glok qui est encore indemne, pour le moment.

- Et toi ? »

Demande le Dragon en fixant Lhane.

« J'ai onze ans.

- Quoi ? »

Shiryu n'en revient pas. Quelle est donc cette caste de Chevalier qui s'autorise à prendre des gamins sous sa coupe ? Le Dragon décide d'être clément.

« Laissez-moi passer et je vous fait la promesse de vous laissez tranquille.

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Le coupe Lhane.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Comme je viens de le dire à Ekhni, je suis un sbire du mal et je ferais tout mon possible pour terrasser mes ennemis sous sa force. Tu es mon adversaire donc, tu subiras le même sort que les autres. »

Toren avait raison. Malgré leur âge, les gamins agissant sous la constellation du Glok ne reculent devant rien. Shiryu sait de suite que ce combat sera très difficile pour lui, surtout sur le plan émotionnel. Il cherche néanmoins à les ramener à la raison.

« L'un de vous deux connaissait Shao ? »

A l'entente de ce prénom, Lhane se montre fébrile.

« Oui… »

Et c'est Ekhni qui termine à sa place.

« C'est son frère. Pourquoi lui poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que nous l'avons vaincu il y a un petit moment déjà.

- Quoi ? »

Visiblement, Lhane n'était pas au courant de cette information et la tristesse s'empare de son cœur, tout comme la rage.

« Est-ce toi qui l'a tué ?

- Non mais son bourreau est l'un de mes amis.

- Très bien. »

Le frère de Shao laisse exploser son cosmos et fonce droit sur Shiryu.

« Lhane, ne fait pas ça ! »

Implore son ami qui se doute bien de quelle façon va se terminer cette course effrénée. De son côté, Lhane matérialise une hache noire dans ses mains et tente de blesser Shiryu avec son aide. Se montrant habile, le jeune Ténébreux parvient à le blesser au niveau de son bras droit. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire pour autant, le Dragon lui décroche une droite qui a pour conséquence de le faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Tes coups sont puissants mais pas assez pour entamé ma détermination.

- Lhane, pour la dernière fois, arrêtons ce combat stupide. Tu es trop jeune pour trouver la mort. »


	24. Chapter 24

Du côté de Hyoga

Le Chevalier du Cygne maudit sa mauvaise fortune. Il semble que la nature, tout autant que les Maîtres des Ténèbres, ait juré sa perte tandis que sa détermination reste inébranlable : Hyoga est plus que jamais décidé à atteindre le Palais du Roi. Tranquillement, il essuie la boue de son armure et continue son chemin dans la forêt.

Du côté de Shun

Bien qu'elle soit un peu trop cuite, cette nourriture a un goût délicieux mais guère suffisante pour remplir convenablement le ventre du petit frère d'Ikki et l'eau claire étanche sa soif. Shun vient de passer environ une demi-heure dans cette résidence lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est en train de prendre du retard. Rapidement, le garçon aux cheveux verts ramasse ses affaires et reprend son chemin une fois sorti de la maison.

Du côté d'Ikki

Le Chevalier Phoenix avance prudemment le long du couloir qui tourne bientôt à angle droit en direction de l'est. Au loin, il aperçoit une étrange lueur verdâtre. Il constate bientôt que le corridor aboutit à une grande pièce et que l'étrange lumière provient d'une sorte de coupe, posée sur le haut dossier d'un trône de granite. Devant ce siège luxueux, se trouve une statue sur son socle. Elle représente un serpent ailé dont le corps a la forme d'un S.

Du côté de Seiya et de Marine

Le maître et son ancien élève observent le corps de leur adversaire qui se dissout lentement en un liquide verdâtre et pestilentiel. Quelques instants plus tard, une grosse Pierre Précieuse apparaît sur le sol, près du cadavre décomposé de Karo : apparemment, sa valeur doit être considérable.

Du côté de Shiryu

Malgré le peu d'énergie qui lui reste, Lhane est bien résolu à se battre contre Shiryu dans l'unique but de venger la mort de son frère.

« Je ne suis pas trop jeune pour ce combat car je suis un Ténébreux du Glok. »

Le garçon joint ses poings au-dessus de sa tête et de l'énergie sombre apparait aussitôt autour de ses membres. Ensuite, il fonce une nouvelle fois sur le Dragon.

« Que la force du Glok te terrasse ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le poing droit de Lhane est bloqué contre le bouclier du Chevalier de Bronze. Ce dernier réplique aussitôt par une attaque physique qui envoie le jeune Ténébreux aux pieds de son ami. La force de frappe fut si forte que le jeune garçon ne se relève pas.

« Lhane ? »

Ekhni pose ses genoux sur le sol et prend son camarade dans ses bras et commence à le secouer.

« Lhane, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait ! »

Le jeune défunt ne peut satisfaire une telle requête. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Ekhni tourne son visage pour s'adresser à Shiryu.

« Tu l'as tué ?

- Je sais et je regrette, crois-moi. Maintenant, je compte sur ton intelligence car je tiens à t'épargner.

- Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ?

- Non. Comme je l'ai dit à Lhane, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour un tel combat. »

Ekhni ne sait quoi faire mais une chose est sûre. Au plus profond de lui, le Ténébreux sait que son adversaire a parfaitement raison.

Du côté de Hyoga

Le blond aperçoit bientôt qu'il vient d'aborder une région marécageuse. Continuer dans cette direction serait dangereux et ralentirait son avance. Hyoga change alors de chemin et se retrouve peu après sur un chemin forestier orienté nord-sud. Un choix s'impose entre deux sentiers et le guerrier d'Athéna opte pour celui qui mène au sud.

Du côté de Shun

Le Chevalier à l'armure rose a couru pendant presque deux kilomètres lorsque trois soldats surgissent de sous un petit pont. Ils lui ordonnent de s'arrêter et de déposer tout son équipement. Leurs uniformes sont tachés de sang et ils ont négligé de se raser. Leur chef porte une tunique de la garnison de Toran. Shun s'apprête à lui obéir lorsque son sixième sens se manifeste afin de le prévenir.

Du côté d'Ikki

Au moment où le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée s'installe, le serpent de pierre se met à bouger. Une sueur froide perle sur le front d'Ikki et se prépare à se défendre contre une attaque éventuelle. Une langue rouge et fourchue jaillit alors de la tête de cette étrange statue et vient plonger dans la coupe de lumière verte posée sur le dossier du trône, au-dessus du Chevalier. Lentement, la langue fourchue ressort de la coupe en tenant une clé d'or qu'elle laisse tomber sur ses genoux. Un instant plus tard, un panneau glisse dans le mur est de la pièce, découvrant l'entrée d'un passage secret. Ikki prend la clé et se hâte de quitter les lieux par cette sortie inattendue.

Du côté de Seiya et de Marine

La pierre dégage une intense chaleur et brûle la main de Marine, qui tentait de la prendre. Elle use d'une autre méthode pour s'en emparer et ensuite, la laisse tomber dans une poche du sac à dos de Seiya. Une pierre précieuse de cette taille doit valoir des centaines de couronnes. Les deux Chevaliers se réjouissent de leur bonne fortune avant de reprendre la route une bonne fois pour toute, en direction du sud.

Du côté de Shiryu

Ekhni est terrorisé par la situation et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : quitter cet endroit mais surtout, se tenir loin de ce Chevalier puissant. Au moment où le jeune Ténébreux se relève, une voix se fait entendre dans sa tête.

« Ekhni ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir ?

- Maître Kandai ?

Le garçon se relève et commence à trembler de partout tandis que Shiryu l'observe et cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Ekhni, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Ténébreux ignore cette question, bien trop concentré sur les paroles de son supérieur qui résonnent sans cesse dans son esprit.

« Tu ne dois pas hésiter Glok, bats-toi et élimine-le !

- Mais… il est fort ?

- Et alors ? Les Gloks ne sont pas connus pour être des trouillards. Bats-toi ou je me charge moi-même de ta mort ! De plus, Lhane était un faible, tout comme son frère alors que ta puissance est bien plus grande.

- Donc, j'aurais mes chances d'après vous ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Ténébreux du Glok à ton avis ? Parce que tu es l'un des plus puissants de ta génération. »

Ces paroles suffisent pour redonner du courage à Ekhni.

« Maître Kandai a raison. Si on m'a choisi pour agir sous la constellation du Glok, c'est parce que je suis l'un des plus doué.

- Ekhni ? » S'interroge Shiryu.

Le garçon se positionne pour le combat et commence à faire apparaitre son cosmos tout autour de son corps.

Du côté de Hyoga

Le Cygne a marché pendant environ une heure lorsque le sentier s'oriente peu à peu vers l'est. Il atteint bientôt un gué qui traverse un ruisseau coulant vers le sud. Le courant en est rapide et le lit, rocheux et escarpé. Au-delà du gué, le sentier qu'il suit croise un chemin plus large, orienté nord-sud. En allant vers le nord, Hyoga s'éloignera de la capitale et décide donc de prendre à droite, en direction du sud.

Du côté d'Ikki

Devant lui un couloir monte en pente douce. Lorsque Phoenix arrive au bout de cette pente, une porte de pierre glisse dans le mur, découvrant un autre passage. Ikki franchit la porte qui se referme aussitôt derrière lui avec un grincement.


	25. Chapter 25

Du côté de Shun

Ces hommes ne sont pas en réalité, ce qu'ils semblent être. La tunique de leur chef est authentique mais elle est tâchée de sang autour du col comme si son véritable propriétaire avait été tué. Quand aux armes dont disposent ces prétendus soldats, elles n'appartiennent pas à l'armée ; elles sont, en effet, richement ouvragées comme celles que fabriquent les armuriers du Royaume de Durenor. Le chef porte une arbalète en bandoulière et une tentative de fuite équivaudrait à un suicide. Shun n'a guère le choix. Il lève ses poings fermés tandis que les extrémités de ses chaînes pointent les trois hommes. Le combat est imminent.

Du côté de Shiryu

Ekhni s'accorde quelques secondes de concentration avant de foncer tête baissée sur le Chevalier du Dragon. Le jeune Ténébreux use de ses dons pour matérialiser une lance et une fois face au chinois, tente de le blesser avec l'extrémité de son arme. L'élève de Dohko parvient à éviter toutes les tentatives jusqu'au moment où il en a marre d'être uniquement passif. Du coup, il n'hésite pas à donner un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, pose ses genoux sur le sol et tente de retrouver une respiration normale, des larmes dans les yeux.

« J'ignore ce qui se passe Ekhni mais il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se battre.

- Je le voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je n'obéis pas aux ordres, il va me tuer. »

Shiryu se montre alors très étonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Du côté de Hyoga

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le croisement, le Cygne aperçoit un peu plus loin une petite cabane en rondins à côté d'une écurie. Il s'approche et jette un coup d'œil dans la frêle habitation à travers le carreau d'une fenêtre. L'endroit semble désert.

Du côté d'Ikki

Le couloir aboutit bientôt à une vaste chambre mortuaire dont les murs sont gravés de motifs anciens. Dans le coin opposé, un escalier de pierre mène à une porte immense. De chaque côté des marches, deux chandelles noires diffusent une faible clarté. Ikki remarque alors qu'aucune cire ne coule le long des chandelles, et tandis qu'il s'approche, le Chevalier constate que leurs flammes ne diffusent aucune chaleur. Soucieux de quitter au plus vite cet endroit sinistre, Phoenix examine la serrure de la porte. Une broche sculptée semble fermer le panneau mais un trou de serrure apparaît également. Le frère aîné de Shun tente d'utiliser son don psychique de la matière afin d'ouvrir l'accès.

Du côté de Shun

Les trois soldats voient le guerrier de Bronze lever ses armes et le chef s'adresse à l'un de ses subalternes.

« Lotas ! Montre-lui notre force !

- A vos ordres mon Seigneur. »

Rapidement, le Ténébreux concerné descend de sa monture et se place face à Shun. Pendant ce temps, ses deux amis s'éloignent de là, en prenant soin d'emmener le cheval sans cavalier avec eux.

« Donc, tu te nommes Lotas ? Lance Shun.

- C'est exact.

- Et puis-je savoir si les hommes que vous avez tué ont souffert ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? »

Demande le jeune garçon qui fait face à Shun. Son armure est noire, comme celles de ses congénères. Son heaume est un casque de soldat et le reste de son armure représente un homme. Ses épaulettes sont arrondis, le torse est recouvert dans son intégralité. Les protections au niveau des bras dépassent le niveau des coudes. Quant aux jambières, elles s'arrêtent à mi-cuisse et enfin, une simple ceinture sans pierre précieuse autour de la taille. Une armure vraiment banale. Le garçon présente des traits caractéristiques assez similaires à ses partenaires à part un grain de beauté sur sa joue droite.

Soudain, le Ténébreux place ses mains à hauteur de son torse, paume vers l'intérieur. A cet instant, une aura sombre se matérialise ainsi que des sphères lumineuses de couleur violette.

« Que la mélodie de la guerre te transperce ! »

Les sphères se libèrent de l'aura diabolique et foncent en direction de Shun. Ce dernier réplique aussitôt.

« Chaînes nébulaires ! »

Les armes du Chevalier de Bronze se montrent plus puissantes et parviennent à vaincre l'offensive ennemie. Par contre, le Ténébreux est frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque de Shun et mord la poussière quelques secondes plus tard. Tranquillement, le petit frère d'Ikki rappelle ses chaînes.

Du côté de Shiryu

Pendant ce temps, le garçon à l'armure verte tente de comprendre ce qui se passe avec son adversaire.

« Dis-moi qui veut te tuer ?

- C'est maître Kandai.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Le bras droit de notre nouveau maître à tous.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'Agoruz a déjà été remplacé ?

- Oui et je sais par expérience que ce monde sera votre tombeau, Chevaliers d'Athéna. »

A ce moment, une douleur traverse l'esprit d'Ekhni. Il grimace le temps de quelques secondes avant de se relever. Là, il tente une nouvelle fois de frapper Shiryu à l'aide de ses poings mais celui-ci parvient à parer ses attaques grâce à son bouclier. Ekhni n'abandonne pas, il persiste. Ses coups pleuvent mais leur force reste statique. Pendant son agression, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« Elimine-moi Chevalier !

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen de te sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Non. Si ce n'est pas toi qui met un terme à mon existence, maitre Kandai s'en chargera. »

Shiryu hésite vraiment à vaincre son adversaire mais la détresse de ce dernier est si grande qu'il cède à cette triste requête. Tout en fermant les paupières, le Dragon invoque sa colère et précipite son ennemi dans les airs. Lorsque celui-ci retombe sur le sol, ses yeux restent grands ouverts mais ne présentent aucune étincelle de vie. A ce moment, le Chevalier de Bronze ouvre les yeux et ne prononce aucun mot. De toute sa vie de Chevalier, les deux combats qu'il vient de remporter ont été les plus cruelles de toute son existence.

Du côté de Hyoga

La cabane n'a qu'une seule pièce meublée d'une table de bois, de deux bancs et d'un lit fait de bottes de paille attachées ensemble. Un tapis brodé orne le plancher et plusieurs bouteilles contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs sont posées sur la table. Comptant beaucoup sur la chance, Hyoga décide de les inspecter.

Du côté d'Ikki

En se concentrant sur le trou de la serrure, Phoenix pourra peut-être actionner le mécanisme interne et repousser le pêne par sa seule force mentale. Il fera ensuite léviter la broche pour la libérer de ses attaches. En opérant ainsi à distance, Ikki restera hors d'atteinte des pièges éventuels qui pourraient se déclencher lors de l'ouverture de la serrure.

Du côté de Shun

Lotas s'est relevé et essuie le sang qui coule de sa bouche du revers de son bras droit.

« Je ne pensais pas que les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient aussi robustes. »

Shun ne préfère ne rien dire, ce qui surprend celui qui se tient face à lui.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non mais je voudrais passer, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Quoi ? »

A l'entente de cette question, le Ténébreux éclate de rire. Shun en profite alors pour sauter dans les airs et lui envoyer une autre de ses attaques.

« Vagues de tonnerre ! »

Surpris par l'audace du Chevalier de Bronze, l'ennemi n'a pas le temps de réagir. Peu de temps après, le voilà de nouveau allongé ventre contre le sol mais une chose est différente cette fois : il ne se relèvera plus jamais.


	26. Chapter 26

Les deux partenaires de Lotas ne peuvent s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que les Chevaliers de Bronze pouvaient être aussi vaillant au combat.

« Datols !

- Je m'en charge de suite chef.

- Chef ? »

Shun est étonné. Il pensait que les trois Ténébreux étaient des amis mais en réalité, il s'agit d'un petit bastion composé d'un leader et de ses sbires.

« Vous êtes des Ténébreux indépendants ? Ressent-il le besoin de demander.

- Bien sûr que non, lui rétorque le supérieur de Datols et de Lotas. Néanmoins, comme je me suis montré valeureux lors des précédentes guerres, j'ai reçu l'autorisation d'avoir des Chevaliers sous mes ordres.

- Et vous n'êtes pas triste concernant la mort de l'un d'entre eux ?

- Non. Nous sommes sur un champ de bataille mon garçon et les sentiments n'y ont pas leur place.

- Tu m'étonnés. »

Termine Datols avant de se mettre en garde.

Du côté de Shiryu

Des flèches noires se fichent dans la boue tout autour du Dragon. D'autres Ténébreux du Glok ont fait leur apparition sur la berge escarpée de la rivière et lui tirent dessus. De ce côté du cours d'eau, il n'y a pas d'arbres pour se mettre à l'abri. C'est alors que Shiryu décide de traverser le cours d'eau à la nage pour aller se mettre à couvert des arbres sur la rive opposée.

Du côté de Hyoga

Le Cygne débouche prudemment chacune des bouteilles et renifle leur contenu. Il semble s'agir là de différentes sortes de vin. Mais soudain, une autre bouteille, plus petite, coincée parmi les autres attire son attention. Elle est remplie d'un liquide de couleur orange dont l'odeur lui est étrangère : c'est de l'Essence d'Alether, une puissante potion qui a la propriété d'accroître la force. Hyoga décide de conserver cette fiole et en boire le contenu au début d'un combat. Cette quantité d'Essence d'Alether ne représente qu'une seule dose mais elle est suffisante pour motiver le Chevalier à reprendre la route.

Du côté d'Ikki

Concentrant son pouvoir Kaï sur la serrure, Ikki tente de s'en représenter le mécanisme. Peu à peu son image se forme dans son esprit et il constate qu'il est vieux et usé mais qu'il fonctionne toujours. L'intensité de sa concentration commence à faiblir dangereusement lorsqu'il entend enfin un faible déclic qui témoigne que ses efforts n'ont pas été vain. Il est plus facile d'ôter la broche qui, lentement, se dégage de ses attaches, puis tombe sur le sol. La porte de granite tourne alors sur ses gonds invisibles et la faible clarté qui baigne le cimetière se répand dans le caveau. Le passage menant à l'extérieur est envahi de ronces qui lui écorchent le visage et les mains tandis qu'il se hisse au-dehors. Puis soudain, au moment où il se montre à l'air libre, un bruit le fait sursauter. Ikki se retourne et aperçoit la tête d'un Ténébreux décapité, une tête de mort aux chairs décomposées : cette tête le regarde et semble rire de toutes ses dents. Ne souhaitant s'attarder davantage, le frère aîné de Shun se met aussi à courir de toute la force de ses jambes et traverse l'effroyable cimetière en direction de la porte sud de la capitale.

Du côté de Shun

Datols ne perd pas de temps. Le voilà qui se précipite tête baissée sur le Chevalier de Bronze qui n'hésite pas à utiliser ses chaînes pour se défendre. Voyant cela, le Ténébreux use de l'une de ses techniques et lorsque les attaques de deux camps se rencontrent, une formidable explosion d'énergie se produit. La force réunit des deux offensives et si grande qu'elle précipite les deux Chevaliers à plusieurs mètres de distance du point d'impact. Andromède se relève très vite et il en est de même pour son ennemi. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te tuer Chevalier de Bronze. »

A ce moment, Shun remarque une lueur de folie dans le regard de Datols.

« Voilà ce qui fait la force des Ténébreux. Ce n'est pas leur pouvoir non, c'est leur goût pour le meurtre et le chaos. »

Shun se place aussitôt en garde pour être sûr qu'il ne sera pas surprit lors du deuxième assaut.

Du côté de Shiryu

Des flèches viennent frapper la surface de la rivière sans lui faire le moindre mal : Shiryu nage sous l'eau, en effet, et il est impossible de l'atteindre. Il touche bientôt la rive opposée et se hisse sur la terre ferme avant de courir se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt. Il est maintenant hors d'atteinte des Gloks qui enfourchent à nouveau leurs Loups Maudits et reprennent leur poursuite.

Du côté de Hyoga

Avant de partir complètement, le Cygne décide de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écurie. La porte de celle-ci est ouverte et le garçon entend à l'intérieur, la respiration d'un cheval. Or, soudain, l'animal sent sa présence et, prit de peur, se précipite au-dehors en projetant Hyoga à terre, au passage. Le Chevalier de Bronze décide de se servir de sa nouvelle capacité en essayant de communiquer avec l'étalon.

Du côté d'Ikki

Ikki atteint enfin la palissade en rondins du camp fortifié qui a été dressé autour de la ville. Et tandis qu'il se déplace hâtivement vers le poste de garde, il entend les soldats pousser des acclamations enthousiastes : les Dieux en soient loués. Ikki se pose des questions lorsqu'une silhouette le dépasse.

« Toren ? »

Les soldats ont reconnu Toren en dépit de ses vêtements déchirés et de sa triste apparence. Sa cape est en lambeaux, son visage écorché et taché de sang, et il est couvert de la tête aux pieds de la poussière du cimetière.

« Je suis désolé Ikki mais je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici sans jamais me montrer. Le loup que je protégeais avant d'avoir cette armure était celle du Loup Silencieux. Je suis doué pour me déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit. Excuse-moi si je ne t'ai pas aidé. »

Pataugeant dans un petit ruisseau qu'il leur faut traverser, les deux Chevaliers avancent en titubant vers l'une des entrées du camp. Peu à peu, la vision qu'ils ont eu dans le cimetière leur apparait dans toute son horreur ; ils sont épuisés, affaibli, glacé et juste avant de perdre connaissance, Toren et Ikki se laissent tomber dans les bras tendus de deux soldats accourus à leur rencontre.

Du côté de Shun

Le petit frère de Phoenix est pressé par le temps. Son adversaire est un criminel, certes, mais il doit à tout prix avancer pour rejoindre les autres. C'est alors qu'il laisse son cosmos exploser, afin de donner plus de puissance à son attaque.

« Chaînes nébulaires ! »

Sûr de lui, Datols attend le dernier moment pour bondir dans les airs. Il sourit et adresse ces quelques mots au guerrier de Bronze.

« J'ai bien observé ton attaque lorsque tu t'es mesuré à mon partenaire tout à l'heure. Elle est puissante, je dois le reconnaître mais elle a un défaut.

- Laquelle ?

- Elle est incapable de s'adapter aux changements du combat. »

C'est la première fois que Shun entend une telle idiotie. Il décide de se montrer assurant en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ce comportement alerte Datols, bien entendu.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Derrière-toi ! »

Le Ténébreux tourne son visage et constate que les chaînes ont changé leur trajectoire. Elles frappent le garçon de plein fouet qui voit son armure se briser à plusieurs endroits. Lorsque Datols se pose sur le sol, c'est dans un triste état. Du sang s'échappe de tout son corps et c'est fébrilement qu'il tient sur ses jambes.

Du côté de Shiryu

Le Dragon parcourt cinq kilomètres le long de la rivière et découvre alors une épave de péniche. Il semble que quelqu'un y ait élu domicile car il aperçoit, au travers d'un trou dans le pont, un lit et des ustensiles de cuisine. Le Chevalier décide de fouiller cette péniche en espérant y trouver quelque chose.


	27. Chapter 27

Du côté de Hyoga

Dès que le cheval sent que le Chevalier de Bronze communique directement avec lui, il se calme. Hyoga s'approche alors de ce magnifique étalon et lui caresse la tête d'un geste rassurant. L'adolescent sent à présent que l'animal ne sait plus très bien s'il doit avoir peur ou pas. Le Cygne monte ensuite sur son dos et le lance sur le chemin, en prenant cette fois encore la direction du sud.

Du côté d'Ikki et de Toren

Quelques minutes plus tard, le frère de Shun reprend ses esprits tandis qu'on lui fait boire une rasade d'eau-de-vie. Epuisé mais heureux d'être toujours vivant, il avance d'un pas chancelant, soutenu par les soldats du Roi, en direction du camp fortifié. A quelques centimètres de lui, Toren qui vit la même situation.

Du côté de Shun

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées et un assaut supplémentaire a eu lieu. Désormais, Datols est allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que sa bouche qui libère du sang. En réalité, le Chevalier de Bronze vient d'avoir raison de son deuxième adversaire, ce qui inquiète grandement leur chef. N'ayant guère le choix, ce dernier décide de se battre à son tour, bien que Shun soit épuisé. Son armure est identique à celles de ses guerriers sauf son heaume qui protège sa tête dans son intégralité. Juste son visage reste à découvert.

« Je te félicite Chevalier. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes deux sbires soient éliminés en si peu de temps. Tu mériterais que je te laisse passer. Toutefois, comme tu as ôté la vie à mes hommes, je me dois de réclamer vengeance. »

Le Ténébreux croise ses bras sur son torse tout en souriant, maintenant ses poings fermés. Pendant ce temps, son armure commence à s'illuminer d'une belle teinte jaunâtre.

« Je me présente, je suis Cefos du Chef des Soldats. »

Une fois la présentation effectuée, l'adolescent dirige ses bras vers le ciel, tout en ouvrant ses poings.

« Détonation ! »

Les teintes jaunâtres s'échappent de son armure et foncent rapidement sur Shun.

Du côté de Shiryu

Tout porte à croire que le ou les occupants de la péniche soient partis en toute hâte il y a peu de temps. Les restes d'un repas à moitié mangé traînent sur la table ainsi qu'une tasse de Jala encore chaud. En fouillant un coffre et un petit placard, Shiryu trouve un sac à dos, de la nourriture et un poignard. Le Chevalier décide de prendre la besace et les victuailles avant de quitter les lieux pour poursuivre sa route.

Du côté de Hyoga

Le sentier débouche bientôt sur une grande route où un panneau de signalisation indique Toran au nord et Holmgard au sud. Bien sûr, il opte pour le deuxième choix.

Du côté d'Ikki et de Toren

Lorsque les deux Chevaliers atteignent la palissade du camp fortifié, les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrent sur leur passage et ils sont conduits à l'intérieur de l'enceinte militaire. Un sergent, aux vêtements tachés de sang et déchirés dans la bataille, appelle un officier qui se tourne vers Toren et reconnait aussitôt sa cape de Seigneur Kaï.

« Où sont les autres Seigneurs Kaï ? Demande-t-il. Nous avons désespérément besoin de leur science. Les Maîtres des Ténèbres mettent notre armée à rude épreuve et nos pertes sont lourdes.

- Mes compagnons sont morts. »

Toren révèle alors à son interlocuteur le sort qu'ont subi ses camarades et lui informe de la mission dont il est chargé : prévenir le Roi. L'officier fait aussitôt un signe à un soldat d'amener deux cheveux. Un instant plus tard, Ikki, Toren et l'officier galopent en direction des hautes murailles de Holmgard.

Du côté de Shun

Shun est à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il se relève péniblement de l'attaque qu'il vient de recevoir et montre des signes de grande fatigue. Voyant son état, Cefos ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer confiant.

« Tu as réussi à vaincre deux Ténébreux mais j'ai bien peur que ta mission s'achève ici.

- Désolé… »

Shun parvient à se mettre debout et se tourne lentement vers son adversaire. Là, il lève ses deux bras et adopte une posture de garde.

« …mais tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je continuerai de me battre au nom d'Athéna. »

Souhaitant vérifier la fidélité de ce garçon, Cefos pointe l'adolescent de sa main droite. Le centre de sa paume commence à s'illuminer d'une couleur plus vive que celle de tout à l'heure.

« Il est dommage pour toi que tu t'entêtes à ce point mais bon, c'est ton devoir. »

Le Ténébreux commence à citer le nom de son attaque lorsque le cosmos de Shun se montre pour s'élever rapidement. Peu de temps après, l'énergie explose et le Chevalier bondit dans les airs.

« Que fais-tu guerrier d'Athéna ?

- Si tu penses que je me suis servi de toutes mes attaques contre tes hommes, sache que tu as tout faux. »

Shun dirige sa main gauche vers Cefos.

« Tornade nébulaire ! »

Du côté de Shiryu

Le Dragon se hâte le long du chemin tout en surveillant le ciel au-dessus de lui. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que le sentier sur lequel il se déplace mène au Bois des Brumes. C'est à cet endroit que s'est installée, depuis presque cinquante ans, une famille qui fait le commerce du charbon de bois. Les membres de cette famille vivent dans des huttes bâties en cercle au milieu d'une clairière. Vingt minutes plus tard, Shiryu parvient à la lisière de cette clairière. Les huttes, contrairement à l'habitude, paraissent étrangement calmes, et on voit plus trace de la fumée qui envahit ordinairement les environs. C'est cette fumée qui a donné à l'endroit son nom de Bois des Brumes et son absence intriguerait Toren. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, Shiryu décide de s'approcher silencieusement des huttes.

Du côté de Ikki et de Toren

Les deux compagnons parviennent devant la porte principale de la ville et contemplent avec révérence les murs gigantesques qui se dressent devant eux. Hautes de soixante mètres, les murailles de Holmgard ont résisté tout à la fois au temps et aux Maîtres des Ténèbres. L'officier et les Chevaliers parcourent au pas de course le tunnel d'une centaine de mètres de long qui traverse le poste fortifié et ils arrivent enfin devant l'entrée de la grande Tour de Guet. Des civils et des soldats en grand nombre courent en tous sens, chacun s'activant à sa tâche.

« Vous me suivez ? »

Lance l'officier à Ikki et à Toren. Le frère de Shun regarde le guerrier Kaï qui hoche positivement de la tête.

Du côté de Shun

Cette fois, c'est au Ténébreux de se retrouver au sol. Malgré sa grande fatigue, le Chevalier a l'armure rose ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire. Ce comportement n'arrange pas les plans de gloire de Cefos, ce qui provoque chez lui un léger agacement. C'est alors que l'ennemi se relève et fait face à son jeune adversaire. Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Chevalier, tu penses tout de même pas trouver ta belle sur le chemin qui se trouve derrière moi, si ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question alors que la réponse est évidente ?

- Peut-être parce que ta princesse ne se trouve plus sur ces terres depuis fort longtemps.

- Quoi ? »

Et c'est suite à cette révélation que Cefos éclate de rire.


	28. Chapter 28

Shun n'ose croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. La première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit est une ruse grossière venant de la part de l'homme qui se tient en face de lui.

« Bien essayé mais je suis persuadé que tes dires ne sont d'un vulgaire mensonge.

- Tu le crois vraiment Chevalier d'Athéna ? »

Cefos cesse de rire et regarde sérieusement son adversaire avant de poursuivre.

« Il est vrai que tu te trouves dans un monde qui t'est totalement inconnu et dont tu ignores les mœurs de ses peuples. Sachant que je représente une menace pour toi, il est clair que logiquement, la vérité ne devrait pas être mon fort. Hélas pour toi, il en est tout autrement. »

Le Ténébreux lève sa main droite jusqu'à hauteur de son torse et matérialise une sphère jaunâtre contre sa paume, en lui faisant prendre une taille respectable.

Du côté de Shiryu

Par la porte ouverte de la première hutte, le Dragon aperçoit le corps d'un homme étendu face contre terre, sur le sol de pierre brute. On l'a assassiné à l'aide d'une lance, sans aucun doute. Tous les meubles et les objets que contenait la hutte ont été détruits : il ne reste plus rien d'intact. Ce forfait porte la marque des Gloks : leur goût du vandalisme est, en effet, bien connu. En entrant dans les autres huttes, Shiryu contemple un spectacle semblable de meurtre et de destruction. Dans la dernière demeure, il découvre une Lance de Glok, ce qui confirme ses soupçons. Plus décidé que jamais à mener un bien sa mission, le Chevalier de Bronze poursuit son chemin le long du sentier.

Du côté d'Ikki et de Toren

Le frère ainé de Shun et le Chevalier Kaï emboîtent le pas à l'officier qui franchit une porte en arcade, puis monte quelques marches menant à un grand hall. Des soldats courent en tous sens, porteurs de parchemins ornés qu'ils doivent remettre à des officiers postés le long des murs de la ville. Un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, l'air hagard, s'approche d'eux et leur offre de le suivre jusqu'à la citadelle. Il porte la toge blanche et pourpre en usage à la cour du Roi.

« Suivons-le Ikki. »

Le Phoenix hoche positivement de la tête et suit son camarade sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Du côté de Shun

Cefos s'apprête à lancer sa nouvelle attaque sur l'adolescent porteur de l'armure rose. De son côté, voulant en terminer au plus vite afin de vérifier les dires de ce Ténébreux, Shun concentre toute l'énergie qui lui reste. Tout à coup, le supérieur des deux Chevaliers défunts envoie son offensive sur le frère d'Ikki.

« Détonation ultime ! »

Shun ne reste pas immobile et lance sa dernière attaque de cette rencontre.

« Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix. Tempête nébulaire ! »

Du côté d'Ikki et de Toren

Les deux compagnons suivent l'homme dans une petite bibliothèque contiguë. Il pousse alors l'un des nombreux livres alignés sur les étagères et ils entendent un déclic. Aussitôt, tout un pan d'étagère glisse sur lui-même, découvrant un passage secret. Ikki et Toren décident de suivre l'homme car le Chevalier Kaï sait qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre en sa compagnie.

Du côté de Shun

Andromède a eu raison de son adversaire et ce dernier repose auprès de ses sbires. Alors qu'il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir à cause de la fatigue engendrée par ces trois combats, Shun ressent une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Quelques-unes de ses égratignures commencent à disparaitre et le guerrier de Bronze sait ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Mon don de guérison… »

Dit-il, exténué. Les « soldats » qui reposent à plusieurs centimètres de lui étaient des Ténébreux qui détroussaient les réfugiés de Toran et pillaient les maisons et les fermes abandonnées de la région. En fouillant leurs cadavres, Shun trouve vingt-huit Pièces d'Or et deux Sacs à Dos qui contiennent des provisions équivalant à trois repas. Ses adversaires étaient armés d'une arbalète et de trois épées. La première des armes a été endommagé au cours du combat mais les trois lames sont intactes. Le Chevalier de Bronze range les pièces dans sa bourse ainsi que les repas dans son sac à dos. Enfin, il se remet en route vers le camp fortifié, dressé à l'extérieur de la ville tandis que son don de guérison poursuit son œuvre.

Du côté d'Ikki et de Toren

Ils marchent pendant presque dix minutes le long d'un couloir sombre et sinueux puis les garçons grimpent les marches d'un escalier raide qui mène à une petite porte de bois. L'homme actionne alors un loquet dissimulé aux regards et la porte s'ouvre. Ikki, Toren et leur guide entrent peu après dans une grande pièce richement décorée : c'est une chambre à coucher dont l'un des coins est occupé par une immense baignoire de marbre. L'homme leur suggère de se rafraîchir pendant qu'il demande audience au Roi. Les Chevaliers prennent rapidement un bain et revêtent une toge blanche laissée là à leur intention sur une table de marbre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revient et les conduit le long d'un couloir aux murs recouverts de luxueuses tapisseries. Ikki et Toren arrivent enfin devant une haute porte gardée par deux soldats vêtus d'armures en argent. Dans quelques instants, les Chevaliers seront devant le Roi.

Après plusieurs minutes, Phoenix et le Loup Solitaire entrent dans la grande salle du conseil, une pièce immense magnifiquement décordée de tentures blanc et or. Le Roi, et ses plus proches conseillers sont en train d'examiner une grande carte étalée sur une table de marbre, au centre de la salle. Leurs visages expriment l'inquiétude et la concentration. Lorsque Toren leur fait le récit de la mort de ses compagnons et des périls qu'il a dû affronter pour atteindre la citadelle, ainsi que les Chevaliers de Bronze, tout le monde l'écoute en silence sans jamais l'interrompre. Enfin, quand il en a terminé, le Roi s'approche de lui et prend sa main droite dans la sienne.

« Toren du Loup Solitaire, tu as fait preuve de courage de d'abnégation : ce sont là les qualités d'un véritable seigneur Kaï. Ton voyage a été semé de dangers et bien que tu nous apportes des nouvelles qui nous plongent dans le chagrin, ta détermination illumine ces heures sombres d'un rayon d'espoir. Tu as grandement honoré la mémoire de tes maîtres et nous t'en portons louange. »

Toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la salle se joignent à cet hommage et lui expriment leur profonde gratitude. Devant tant d'honneur, Toren ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Le Roi alors lève la main et tout le monde fait silence.

« Tu as fait tout ce que le royaume du Sommerlund pouvait attendre d'un de ses fidèles sujets, reprend le monarque, mais notre patrie a encore grand besoin de toi. Les maîtres des ténèbres ont, en effet, retrouvé leur puissance et leur ambition ne connaît plus de bornes. Notre seul espoir de les repousser se trouve désormais au royaume de Durenor. C'est là que repose l'instrument de la puissance qui les a vaincus autrefois. Toren, tu es le dernier des seigneurs Kaï et tu possèdes la science que t'ont enseigné tes maîtres. Iras-tu à Durenor pour y chercher le Glaive de Sommer, l'épée du soleil ? Seul ce don des dieux nous permettra d'écraser l'ennemi et de sauver le royaume. »

Toren est sur le point d'accepter lorsqu'un détail important lui traverse l'esprit.

« Majesté, j'irai parcourir les terres du royaume de Durenor pour remplir à bien cette nouvelle mission. Toutefois, le garçon qui se tient à mes côtés n'est pas venu seul et ses compagnons sont encore sur la route à l'heure où nous discutons. Avez-vous des informations concernant l'enlèvement d'une déesse venant de la terre ? »

A la fin de cette question, le visage du Roi devient grave.

« Si tu parles de cette grande puissance que j'ai ressenti, il y a de cela quelques jours, ma réponse est oui. Visiblement, le maître des ténèbres qui est responsable de sa disparition agissait sous les ordres d'un autre bien plus puissant.

- Vraiment ? Fait Ikki.

- J'en ai bien peur mon garçon. »

Le Phoenix baisse la tête et tente de contenir sa rage suite à cette nouvelle. C'est alors que le Roi poursuit.

« Toutefois, il reste des traces de son énergie à Durenor et je pense que vous trouverez des réponses dans ce royaume. »

Le frère de Shun relève son visage, reprenant peu à peu espoir. De son côté, l'homme en blanc matérialise plusieurs sphères d'énergie blanchâtre autour de lui.

« Avant de reprendre la route Chevaliers, quelques jours de repos au sein de ce château vous seront bénéfiques. En ce qui concerne vos compagnons, je m'en charge personnellement. »

Aussitôt, les globes d'aura disparaissent pour remplir leur mission.


	29. Chapter 29

Du côté de Hyoga

Le Cygne est arrivé au sein même de la ville et les pas qui le séparent d'Ikki et Toren ne sont plus nombreux. Il avance épuisé tout en ignorant que quelque part dans cette bourgade, deux de ses compagnons l'attendent. Tout à coup, ses sens se mettent en alerte et le blond s'immobilise. Il regarde autour de lui et ne remarque rien de suspicieux. Est-ce son imagination qui lui joue des tours ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Soudain, l'un des globes immaculés crées par le vieil homme se montre et frappe Hyoga de plein fouet. Ce dernier disparait rapidement en son centre, sous les yeux ébahis et effrayés des quelques villageois spectateurs bien malgré eux.

Du côté de Shun

Le combattant à l'armure rose venait tout juste d'entrer dans la ville lorsqu'une seconde sphère d'énergie vient le toucher pour lui permettre de retrouver son frère, Toren et désormais Hyoga.

Grande salle du conseil

Hyoga et Shun font leur apparition auprès des deux Chevaliers. Bien sûr, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts va se réfugier dans les bras de son frère aîné.

« Je suis content de te voir sain et sauf Ikki. J'avais si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Voyons petit frère, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir à mon sujet.

- Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

Toren est soulagé de voir les deux frangins ensemble mais remarque que le vieil homme devient soucieux.

« Un problème ? Dit-il.

- Oui enfin, pas vraiment. Qui est cette femme qui aide votre ami ?

- Lequel ? Demande Ikki ?

- Il a une armure blanche et un grenat à la ceinture, poursuit le guérisseur.

- Seiya. Pouvez-vous me décrire cette fille qui l'accompagne ? L'interroge Phoenix.

- Bien sûr. Elle a les cheveux rouges et porte un masque sur son visage.

- C'est Marine, fait savoir Shun.

- Et elle est des vôtres ?

- Oui, répond le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- Dans ce cas. »

Du côté de Seiya et de Marine

Le maître et son disciple avancent doucement vers la ville fortifiée, selon le rythme du Chevalier Pégase qui présente toujours plusieurs plaies sur certaines parties de son corps. Soudain, une sphère fait son apparition et Marine ne se sent pas en sécurité. Elle abandonne Seiya qui s'éloigne pour se poser contre un arbre tandis que la Chevalière adopte une position de garde.

En réaction suite à ce comportement, la sphère se scinde en deux parties.

« J'ignore qui est l'auteur de cette attaque mais parvenir à la rendre intelligente relève du génie. » Indique la Chevalière d'Argent.

Ne pouvant se défendre à cause de son état, Seiya se laisse volontaire touché par la sphère qui lui était destiné, ce qui provoque de la frayeur chez son maître, ayant le visage tourné vers lui.

« SEIYA ! »

Ses peurs sont compréhensibles car l'origine de ces sphères reste inconnue, même si les deux guerriers obtiendront la réponse dans peu de temps. En relâchant son attention, Marine n'a pas pu se défendre contre le globe qui fonçait sur elle et la voilà qui disparait à son tour, après l'impact.

Grande salle du conseil

Marine et Seiya se matérialisent dans l'immense salle et aperçoivent Ikki, Toren, Shun et Hyoga. A bout de fatigue, Pégase ne peut résister et le voilà qu'il ferme les paupières, tout en entamant une chute vers le sol. Usant de sa rapidité et souhaitant lui venir en aide, le Loup Solitaire parvient à le rattraper dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de lui avoir imposé toutes ces épreuves, exprime Toren.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. » Lui répond Marine.

De son côté, Ikki libère Shun pour s'approcher de l'Aigle. Dès qu'il se tient face à elle, une discussion commence entre les deux protagonistes.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es sur ces terres ? L'interroge Phoenix.

- Suffisamment pour avoir retrouvé la trace de Seiya.

- Et j'imagine que Shina est venue avec toi ?

- C'est exact mais elle nous rejoindra par ses propres moyens.

- Qui est Shina ? Se montre curieux le vieil homme.

- Une amie. » Lui répond Hyoga.

Le guérisseur se réfugie dans le silence, soulagé de constater que plusieurs Chevaliers agissant pour le bien foulent les terres de ce monde. Ainsi, les Maîtres des Ténèbres et leurs sbires constateront que leur plan de conquête est loin d'être facilement réalisable.

Tout à coup, voilà que Shiryu se montre à son tour dans la pièce.

« Bon, tout le monde est présent ? Demande le soigneur.

- Oui, conclut Shun.

- Très bien. Je vais m'occuper de votre ami et ensuite, j'en ferais de même avec ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre. »

L'homme ayant des capacités magiques s'approche de Seiya et pose ses mains dessus. Ensuite, il ferme les yeux et use de ses dons pour le faire disparaitre de la salle. Avant de se volatiliser à son tour, il s'adresse aux nombreux Chevaliers présent.

« Reposez-vous guerriers car pour l'heure, c'est votre priorité absolue. »

Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Toren, Hyoga et Marine hochent positivement de la tête. Recevant la réponse qu'il espérant, le vieil homme n'a plus aucune raison de s'attarder davantage dans les parages. Il disparait afin de s'occuper Seiya dont l'état est préoccupant.

Château d'Agoruz

Salle du trône

Adrien est assit sur son trône et se montre silencieux. Brent se tient à quelques centimètres de lui, un genou posé sous le sol. Soudain, la silhouette du général des armées fait son apparition dans l'un des coins sombres de la salle.

« Kandai ?

- Désolé de te déranger Adrien mais je viens t'annoncer la perte de plusieurs de nos Ténébreux. Par ailleurs, je ne parviens plus à ressentir le cosmos de nos adversaires.

- Ils doivent être sous la protection d'un champ magnétique, ce qui veut dire que nous avons échoué. »

De rage, Adrien frappe l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec son poing.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Nous sommes des Ténébreux et personne n'arrive à nous tenir tête. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Vous êtes médiocre, voilà tout. »

Prononce une nouvelle voix. Soudain, un nouveau personnage se montre face à Adrien, aux côtés de Brent mais reste debout. Il ne porte pas d'armure et son teint est plus pâle que celui des Ténébreux connus jusqu'à présent. Ses cheveux sont gris et plutôt longs sur l'arrière. Ses yeux présentent la même teinte et le Ténébreux du Garde du corps ne semble guère joyeux de le voir dans les parages.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Lui demande d'ailleurs Adrien.

- Mon maitre est en colère, très en colère contre votre incompétence et il m'a chargé de te rendre une petite visite pour te destituer de ton titre de nouveau Maître.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Désormais, il se charge de la suite des opérations.

- Dis-lui que je refuse.

- Désolé Adrien mais il ne te laisse pas le choix. Estime-toi heureux qu'il vous laisse la vie sauve mais au retour, il attend quelque chose de vous.

- Quoi donc ?

- Votre soumission.

- Jamais.

- Vraiment ? »

A cet instant, le garçon élève son cosmos autour de son corps. Face à cette nouvelle puissance, Kandai n'ose intervenir pour défendre son maître ainsi que Brent.

« Vous êtes devenus la risée des Ténébreux et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui retient mon maître de ne pas vous ôter la vie lui-même. Kandai !

- Oui ?

- Quitte ce château pour réunir les derniers Chevaliers encore vivant pour leur annoncer les changements.

- A vos ordres. »

Et sans demander son reste, le général des armées disparait de la pièce pour exécuter l'ordre de l'étranger.

« Brent ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je compter sur ta fidélité, lui demande-t-il.

- Oui.

- Sage décision. »

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux gris s'adresse désormais à Adrien.

« Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. »

Le Garde du corps fulmine à l'intérieur mais tente de se maîtriser. Grâce à la mort d'Agoruz, il a pu parvenir à la plus haute distinction au sein des Ténébreux : il était devenu un Maître des Ténèbres. Revenir en arrière et obtenir un rôle minable ? Quelle plaie. Toutefois, il doit préserver sa vie s'il veut redevenir ce qu'il était devenu. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'Adrien donne sa réponse.

« Très bien, j'accepte.

- Ravi de l'entendre et je sais par avance que mon Maître sera heureux de te compter parmi ses Chevaliers. Maintenant, allons le retrouver. »

Adrien hoche positivement de la tête avant de disparaitre de son trône. Brent en fait autant et désormais, l'intrus se retrouve seul. Il regarde une dernière fois la salle dans laquelle il se trouve avant de prononcer ces quelques mots.

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de ce château désormais. »

Et chose étrange, l'homme se volatilise à son tour. Toutefois, juste après son départ, les murs qui délimitent la pièce commencent à exploser les uns après les autres. Les nombreuses salles qui composent le château subissent le même sort chacune à leur tour et plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus rien de ce splendide endroit.

Grande salle du conseil

Shun est assit devant la grande table de la pièce. Avec lui, Toren. Les deux amis discutent de leur aventure mutuelle lorsque soudain, l'armure du Bronze devient resplendissante.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

S'inquiète-t-il aussitôt. Toren sourit et lui donne sa réponse.

« Rien de méchant rassure-toi. Juste mes ancêtres qui viennent de te récompenser en t'offrant un don Kaï supplémentaire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et tu sais lequel je possède désormais ?

- Non mais tu le découvriras surement lors de notre voyage. D'ailleurs, combien as-tu éliminé de Ténébreux sur ton chemin ? »

Ikki, qui se tient à plusieurs centimètres des deux Chevaliers en ayant le dos appuyé contre un mur, tend l'oreille pour connaître la réponse de son frère.

« Quatre.

- Quatre ? » S'étonne Toren.

Même réaction chez Phoenix. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, son frère fasse autant de victimes dans le camp adverse. Une chose est sûre, Ikki est fier de Shun mais ne préfère ne pas le faire savoir. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il continue à préserver ses forces. Autour de la table, la conversation se poursuit tandis que l'armure d'Andromède retrouve son éclat naturel.

« Les adversaires que j'ai vécu était du Glok pour l'un d'entre eux, du soldat concernant deux autres et le dernier était du Chef des soldats, énumère Shun.

- Impressionnant. Et malgré ces combats, tu parviens à te maintenir debout ?

- Oui mais je suis quand même très fatigué et j'avais hâte que cela se termine.

- Je veux bien te croire. »

Dit Toren en affichant un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. De leurs côtés, les Chevaliers de Bronze sont bien loin de se doute d'un heureux évènement. Ce dernier se passe à des millions de kilomètres de ce monde parallèle dans lequel ils ont pu rejoindre grâce à Hyacinthe. Cet évènement se produit actuellement dans leur propre monde, sur la planète Terre.

La Terre - Sanctuaire - Temple du Bélier

Mu est assit sur les marches menant à son temple et discute actuellement avec Milo du Scorpion, venu lui rendre visite pour tuer son ennui. Les deux Chevaliers discutent lorsque leur des pas s'approchant de l'endroit se font entendre.

« Je crois que tu as de la visite Mu, lui dit son ami.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. »

Le Chevalier du Bélier se lève et regarde au loin. Là, il remarque cinq silhouettes qui s'approchent de son temple, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent ces derniers temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe termine sa course devant les deux gardiens.

« Des Chevaliers de Bronze ? » S'étonne Milo.

Effectivement. Les cinq membres qui se tiennent devant le Scorpion et le Bélier ne sont que des Chevaliers de Bronze.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demande Mu.

- Athéna ? Où est-elle ? » Lui répond le premier des cinq garçons.

De son côté, Milo se lève de la marche sur laquelle il était assit pour se tenir sur ses jambes.

« Veux-tu que je te laisse Mu ?

- Je veux bien Milo et merci encore d'être passé ?

- Aucun souci. »

Milo lui tourne le dos et fait un signe de la main avant de marcher en direction du temple du Bélier. Pendant ce temps, Mu observe ceux qui se tiennent face à lui.

« Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban, Athéna n'est plus parmi nous.

- Quoi ? »

Ce mot est prononcé par la Licorne, s'imaginant les pires sorts concernant celle qu'il doit protéger au péril de sa vie. Voyant les frissons qui parcourent son corps, Mu le rassure.

« Elle est en vie, sois tranquille.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? L'interroge Ichi.

- Seiya et ses compagnons sont déjà partis pour tenter de la ramener.

- Et c'est normal que nous ne percevons pas non plus leur cosmos ? Questionne Nachi.

- Oui. Seiya et ses amis se trouvent actuellement dans un monde parallèle.

- Un monde parallèle ? » S'inquiète Geki.

Mu hoche positivement de la tête lorsque Ban poursuit.

« Comment pouvons-nous nous y rendre ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Nous souhaitons y aller.

- Désolé mais je doute que vos présences soient d'une grande aide à Athéna.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

S'énerve Jabu en brandissant son poing droit.

« Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna et notre mission est de lui porter secours au moindre danger. Même si nous sommes les plus bas dans l'échelle des Chevaliers, nous devons la rejoindre.

- Au risque de gêner les autres ? Sincèrement, vous êtes bien mieux ici, lui rétorque le Bélier.

- J'estime qu'ils ont le droit de vouloir rejoindre leurs compagnons, Mu. »

A ce moment, Hyacinthe se montre aux côtés du Chevalier d'Or.

« Qui es-tu ? L'interroge Jabu.

- Je suis Hyacinthe, Messager au service de son Altesse Hermès.

- Un Messager dis-tu ?

- Tout à fait et si vous voulez savoir, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine du voyage de vos amis.

- Dans ce cas, fais-nous passer dans ce monde parallèle.

- Figure-toi que j'en ai l'intention.

- Tu n'y penses même pas Hyacinthe ? Intervient Mu.

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Comme pour prouver de la faiblesse de ces cinq Chevaliers, Mu tourne son visage vers eux et ouvre grandement ses yeux. Là, une terrible force invisible balaye le groupe avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes. Lorsque les Bronzes tombent sur le sol, des premières plaintes de douleurs se font entendre de leur bouche. Là, Mu regarde Hyacinthe.

« Tu veux toujours les envoyer ? Il suffit que je lève ma main pour mettre un terme à leur existence. Si tu te décides à leur faire franchir la porte dimensionnelle, tu participes à leur suicide.

- Et ce n'est pas ton problème Mu, nous sommes bien d'accord ? » Poursuit Hyacinthe.

Face à cet entêtement, le Chevalier d'Or quitte le Messager pour se diriger vers son temple.

« Fais comme tu veux mais si jamais ils trouvent la mort lors de ce voyage, je te tiendrai pour unique responsable et je ferais mon possible pour les venger.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Bélier, sache-le.

- Très bien. »

Mu poursuit son avancée tandis que Hyacinthe attend que les Chevaliers de Bronze se relèvent pour poursuivre la conversation.

« Je vais vous envoyer dans le monde où se trouve vos compagnons mais j'ai tout de même une exigence à vous faire respecter.

- Dis toujours ! Lui demande Jabu.

- Vous êtes cinq devant moi et je tiens à ce que vous le rester tout le long de ce voyage, suis-je bien d'accord.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Comme a su bien le dire Mu, vous êtes les plus faibles sur l'échelle des Chevaliers. Toutefois, j'ai envie de croire qu'à cinq, vous serez capable de tout affronter. »

Hyacinthe utilise ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser la porte dimensionnelle. Avant de l'ouvrir, il tient à s'assurer du respect de son exigence.

« Puis-je compter sur vous pour rester toujours à cinq ? »

Jabu regarde ses compagnons qui acceptent tous, sans difficulté. La Licorne tourne son visage vers celui d'Hyacinthe et donne sa réponse.

« Nous t'en faisons la promesse.

- Merci. »

Et soudain, les deux battants qui composent la porte dimensionnelle s'ouvre sous la volonté du Messager.

Temple du Bélier

Mu entre dans son temple et voit Milo qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

« Tu n'es pas parti ?

- Non car je souhaitais observer cette conversation.

- Ils sont si stupides.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et je ne pense pas que ces Bronze résistent bien longtemps dans ce monde si hostile.

- Moi non plus mais bon, je m'en fous complètement désormais. Par contre, si jamais un drame doit leur arriver, je me ferais un plaisir d'ôter la vie à ce Messager.

- Dis plutôt que tu meurs d'envie de te mesurer à lui depuis que tu as fait sa connaissance.

- On ne peut rien te cacher Milo. »

Le Scorpion sourit à son collègue avant de voir les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze disparaître les uns après les autres, en entrant dans cette fameuse porte. Lorsque le dernier a franchi le seuil, Hyacinthe fait disparaitre l'issue avant de se volatiliser à son tour.


	30. Chapter 30

**SEIYA**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Pégase,

Age: 13 ans,

Taille: 1m65,

Poids: 53 kilos,

Date de naissance: 1 décembre,

Groupe sanguin: B,

Pays d'origine: Japon,

Lieu d'entraînement: Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en Grèce,

Disciplines Kaï offertes: Maîtrise psychique de la matière, sixième sens, orientation, puissance psychique et communication animale.

Habileté: 13.

Endurance: 23.

Pièces d'or: 12.

Repas: 2.

Dose de potion: 1

**SHIRYU**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Dragon,

Age: 14 ans,

Taille: 1m72,

Poids: 53 kilos,

Date de naissance: 4 octobre,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Japon,

Lieu d'entraînement: Les cinq pics de Rozan, en Chine,

Disciplines Kaï offertes: Camouflage, maîtrise des armes, bouclier psychique, maîtrise psychique de la matière et la chasse.

Habileté: 14.

Endurance: 14.

Pièces d'or: 32.

Repas: 4.

Sac à dos : Sac à dos.

**HYOGA**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Cygne,

Age: 14 ans,

Taille: 1m73,

Poids: 60 kilos,

Date de naissance: 23 janvier,

Groupe sanguin: O

Pays d'origine: Russie,

Lieu d'entraînement: Sibérie Orientale,

Discipline Kaï offertes: La guérison, communication animale, maîtrise psychique de la matière, orientation et le bouclier psychique.

Habileté: 14.

Endurance: 22.

Pièces d'or: 12.

Repas: 2.

Sac à dos: Pierre précieuse, Potion d'Alether (+2 P.H).

**SHUN**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Andromède,

Age: 13 ans,

Taille: 1m65,

Poids: 51 kilos,

Date de naissance: 9 septembre,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Japon,

Lieu d'entraînement: L'île d'Andromède.

Discipline Kaï offertes: Le sixième sens, orientation, camouflage, guérison et maîtrise psychique de la matière.

Habileté: 13.

Endurance: 15.

Pièces d'or: 40.

Repas: 5.

Dose de potion: 1

**IKKI**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Phénix,

Age: 15 ans,

Taille: 1m75,

Poids: 62 kilos,

Date de naissance: 15 août,

Groupe sanguin: AB

Pays d'origine: Japon,

Lieu d'entraînement: L'île de la Reine Morte, dans le Pacifique Sud.

Discipline Kaï offertes: La chasse, puissance psychique, maîtrise psychique de la matière, sixième sens, orientation.

Habileté: 15.

Endurance: 22.

Pièces d'or: 12.

Repas: 2.

Dose de potion: 1

Sac à dos: Rouleau de parchemin.

**BRENT**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Serpent Ailé,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m70,

Poids: 59 kilos,

Date de naissance: 25 octobre,

Groupe sanguin: B

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

**ANTHONIN**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Voleur,

Age: 13 ans,

Taille: 1m68,

Poids: 50 kilos,

Date de naissance: 7 février,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

**CHRIS**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Voleur au poignard,

Age: 13 ans,

Taille: 1m62,

Poids: 56 kilos,

Date de naissance: 12 juillet,

Groupe sanguin: AB

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

**MARINE**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Aigle,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m67,

Poids: 61 kilos,

Date de naissance: 18 mars,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Japon,

Lieu d'entraînement: Grèce, au sanctuaire.

**SHINA**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Serpentaire,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m66,

Poids: 49 kilos,

Date de naissance: 29 mars,

Groupe sanguin: B

Pays d'origine: Italie,

Lieu d'entraînement: Grèce, au sanctuaire.

**HYACINTHE**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Le caducée,

Age: 21 ans,

Taille: 1m74,

Poids: 61 kilos,

Date de naissance: 13 août,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Grèce,

Lieu d'entraînement: Grèce, sanctuaire d'Hermès.

**TOREN**

_Apparait dans le troisième chapitre de l'épisode un._

Constellation: Le loup solitaire,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m75,

Poids: 64 kilos,

Date de naissance: 1er mai,

Groupe sanguin: O

Pays d'origine: Sommerlund,

Lieu d'entraînement: Monastère Kaï.

Discipline Kaï: Communication animale, orientation, chasse, guérison et la puissance psychique.

Habileté: 16.

Endurance: 17.

Pièces d'or: 21.

Repas: 2.

Dose de potion: 3.

Sac à dos: Torche, Briquet en amadou, morceau de savon parfumé.

**SHAO**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode deux._

Constellation: Le Glok,

Age: 9 ans,

Taille: 1m35,

Poids: 34 kilos,

Date de naissance: 9 juillet,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 9.

Endurance: 9.

Vaincu par: Seiya.

**BANEDON**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode deux._

Constellation: Le Magicien de Toran,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m74,

Poids: 61 kilos,

Date de naissance: 12 juillet,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Sommerlund,

Lieu d'entraînement: Toran.

Habileté: 16.

Endurance: 27.

**ATLUGER**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode trois._

Constellation: Le Gluâtre des profondeurs,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m72,

Poids: 70 kilos,

Date de naissance: 10 juillet,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 16.

Endurance: 16.

Vaincu par: Shiryu.

**ADKORV**

_Apparait dans le quatrième chapitre de l'épisode trois._

Constellation: Vordak,

Age: 18 ans,

Taille: 1m79,

Poids: 78 kilos,

Date de naissance: 17 juin,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 18.

Endurance: 26.

Vaincu par: Hyoga.

**AGORUZ**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode quatre._

Constellation: Gourgaz,

Age: 20 ans,

Taille: 1m86,

Poids: 86 kilos,

Date de naissance: 15 mai,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 20.

Endurance: 30.

Vaincu par: Toren.

**SINCE**

_Apparait dans le troisième chapitre de l'épisode quatre._

Constellation: Le Glok,

Age: 15 ans,

Taille: 1m71,

Poids: 71 kilos,

Date de naissance: 9 Aout,

Groupe sanguin: AB.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 15.

Endurance: 13.

Vaincu par: Shun.

**ADRIEN**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode cinq._

Constellation: Garde du Corps,

Age: 20 ans,

Taille: 1m77,

Poids: 76 kilos,

Date de naissance: 15 avril,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 20.

Endurance: 21.

**KANDAI**

_Apparait dans le deuxième chapitre de l'épisode cinq._

Constellation: Kraan,

Age: 16 ans,

Taille: 1m67,

Poids: 65 kilos,

Date de naissance: 14 novembre,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 16.

Endurance: 25.

**DIGO**

_Apparait dans le troisième chapitre de l'épisode cinq._

Constellation: Glok et Loup Maudit,

Age: 15 ans,

Taille: 1m65,

Poids: 62 kilos,

Date de naissance: 12 aout,

Groupe sanguin: O.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 15.

Endurance: 24.

Vaincu par: Ikki.

**ADR**

_Apparait dans le quatrième chapitre de l'épisode cinq._

Constellation: Vordak,

Age: 17 ans,

Taille: 1m77,

Poids: 76 kilos,

Date de naissance: 15 avril,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 17.

Endurance: 25.

Vaincu par: Hyoga.

**KARO**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode six._

Constellation: Vordak,

Age: 17 ans,

Taille: 1m70,

Poids: 62 kilos,

Date de naissance: 8 aout,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 17.

Endurance: 25.

Vaincu par: Seiya.

**LHANE**

_Apparait dans le troisième chapitre de l'épisode six._

Constellation: Le Glok,

Age: 11 ans,

Taille: 1m23,

Poids: 35 kilos,

Date de naissance: 2 juin,

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 11.

Endurance: 18.

Vaincu par: Shiryu.

**EKHNI**

_Apparait dans le troisième chapitre de l'épisode six._

Constellation: Le Glok,

Age: 12 ans,

Taille: 1m28,

Poids: 30 kilos,

Date de naissance: 3 novembre,

Groupe sanguin: O.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 12.

Endurance: 17.

Vaincu par: Shiryu.

**LOTAS**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode sept._

Constellation: Le Soldat,

Age: 12 ans,

Taille: 1m27,

Poids: 29 kilos,

Date de naissance: 10 novembre,

Groupe sanguin: O.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 12.

Endurance: 20.

Vaincu par : Shun.

**DATOLS**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode sept._

Constellation: Le Soldat,

Age: 13 ans,

Taille: 1m30,

Poids: 30 kilos,

Date de naissance: 4 avril,

Groupe sanguin: A.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 13.

Endurance: 20.

Vaincu par: Shun.

**CEFOS**

_Apparait dans le premier chapitre de l'épisode sept._

Constellation: Le soldat (Chef),

Age: 15 ans,

Taille: 1m72,

Poids: 66 kilos,

Date de naissance: 10 décembre,

Groupe sanguin: 0.

Pays d'origine: ?,

Lieu d'entraînement: ?.

Habileté: 15.

Endurance: 22.

Vaincu par : Shun.


End file.
